Haïr, c'est encore dépendre
by OddLittlePlume
Summary: Mégane hybride sorcière par son père, fée par sa mère. La mort de celle-ci la mène à grandir seule, son héritage magique grandissant, voulant se débarrasser de son côté sorcier, kidnappée, et Poudlard son seul espoir. Une revanche. Meurtrière, asociale, sauvage, méprisante envers les sorciers... Comment se douter que ce serait cette partie qui lui amènerait son âme-soeur ? OC/DM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

~ PROLOGUE ~

Hiver 1996, mi-janvier:

En ce jour, comme beaucoup d'autres, le Ministère de la Magie était en effervescence. La justice anglaise, en étroite relation avec les préfets français, travaillaient de pair sur une affaire pour le moins mystérieuse. De multiples forêts, de part et d'autres des pays d'Europe, se voyaient subir l'hécatombe de loups-garous marqués, des mangemorts à la botte de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les enquêteurs des divers pays, Aurors émérites, se heurtaient chaque jour au mur qu'était cette énigme. Les faits avaient commencé quelques années plus tôt, mais personne n'en connaissait le coupable. Car il était forcément coupable aux yeux des autorités, personne de civilisé ne pouvait décemment rendre la justice soi-même. Cependant, pour le petit peuple terrifié par les attaques sanguinaires du Lord Noir, le tueur de Mangemorts était le héros au même titre que le Survivant, bien qu'il fût impossible de faire le rapprochement entre ces deux individus. Après tout, Potter n'avait que 15 ans, il n'avait en rien la carrure d'un criminel.

Les Aurors pullulaient dans chaque espace vert on avait plus de chance d'être entouré d'Aurors sous couverture lorsqu'on partait faire du camping, plutôt que d'ours ou autre population des bois. Impossible de douter qu'ils cherchaient des indices sur la personne -ou la chose- qui aurait fait ça. Tous, doté pourtant d'une cervelle compétente, devaient admettre que la situation les dépassait. Et pourtant, s'ils avaient su à l'époque l'origine de ces massacres, certains auraient eu honte, et d'autres auraient eu les meilleurs fous rires de leur vie. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui avaient peur d'être les prochains sur la liste des morts mystérieuses, il y avait de quoi être terrifié. Les massacres, à défaut d'être sanglants, laissaient un arrière goût acre après avoir vu l'état des cadavres. Certains étaient brûlés vifs, d'autres noyés, certains encore étouffés étrangement sans raison apparente. Si d'autres n'avaient pas encore été retrouvés, peut être étaient-ils déjà enterrés. Mais quel sorcier digne de ce nom pourrait agir ainsi ? L'Avada Kedavra était pourtant le seul sort de mort qui permettait un crime propre. Et tandis que les Aurors regardaient les arbustes à la loupe, comme si un détail élémentaire leurs échappait, une jeune fille se moquait allègrement, les yeux rieurs braqués sur eux.

_« Abrutis de première ! Ils me font pitié à brandir leur bout de bois magique comme ça ! S'ils savaient. » _Dit la jeune femme, perchée dans son arbre, pas le moins du monde perturbée par ce qui se passait en bas.

Pourquoi tant de remue-ménage pour de simples Mangemorts ? Cette racaille meurtrière, cent fois plus dangereuse qu'elle-même. Elle avait pitié de ces sorciers et de leurs lois. Regardant ses doigts s'illuminer d'un bleu clair, elle sentait l'élément de l'eau caresser sa paume. D'un geste de la main, sa magie cessa, et sa concentration revint. Les crétins de fonctionnaires, ces Aurors anglais, dans des costumes ridicules, sensés être déguisés en civils ? La bonne blague. Quelque part, en s'en prenant directement à ses ennemis, ces chiens portant la marque du Lord Noir, elle savait qu'elle provoquait Voldemort. Oh ce nom elle n'avait pas peur de l'utiliser, de toute manière elle n'avait rien à perdre car au contraire, on lui avait déjà tout pris. Elle vivait pour elle seule et sa vengeance personnelle, celle-là même qui faisait battre son cœur, qui anéantissait sa peur, qui chauffait ses veines pour accentuer sa volonté. Elle était seule et c'était à son avantage. Les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas faire de pression sur elle, ils ne pouvaient pas la menacer en s'en prenant à des personnes chères tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Cette fille, grande pour son âge de quinze ans, mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Elle était une fille normale physiquement, ni trop ronde, ni trop fine, à l'apparence relativement humaine. Elle avait un beau visage, même si ses traits semblaient révéler pourtant chez elle un grand vécu. Lorsqu'on regardait profondément dans ses yeux, n'importe qui pouvait y lire de la douleur profonde, comme si elle exultait le mot « orpheline ». Ses yeux, en vrai casse-tête qu'ils étaient, ne gardaient jamais la même couleur, si bien que pour une personne qui ne la connaissait pas, cela était pour le moins dérangeant. Le marron connotait une grande fureur, et, dans ces moments là, autant ne pas se trouver sur son passage. Ses yeux viraient au violet lorsqu'elle ressentait n'importe quelle forme de mal-être, que ce fut l'angoisse ou le stress. Ils étaient rares les moments où ses yeux étaient bleus, car le bonheur frappait rarement à sa porte, et autant dire qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu elle-même de cette couleur. Mais ses yeux restaient pour la plupart du temps d'un vert « forêt » angoissant, celui-là même qui disait tout et rien à la fois, d'une neutralité à en faire pâlir les plus sensibles. Aucune émotion ne s'y lisait.

Ses cheveux, lisses de la racine jusqu'aux oreilles faisaient par la suite des boucles jusqu'à la poitrine. Ils étaient châtain clair, parsemés de mèches couleur miel et descendaient en dégradé à partir des oreilles. Sur ses oreilles d'ailleurs, elle portait des anneaux aux premiers trous et des petits diamants aux deuxièmes. Non pas qu'elle avait le temps d'être coquette avec tous ces massacres, mais c'étaient des souvenirs, la motivation pour laquelle elle tuait sans remords. C'était une fille nerveuse et renfermée sur elle même, enfin comment avoir le temps de se faire des amis alors que son principal passe-temps était de tuer des monstres à la botte d'un Sang-mêlé ? Elle pensait toujours à des plans pour tuer des mangemorts, quand d'autres pensaient à leurs études ou à faire les magasins. Depuis ses six ans elle était orpheline de mère. Sa tendre mère était une fée aux pouvoirs impressionnants, même si elle en avait fait rarement étalage. Son père, lui, était à Azcaban, emprisonné à vie pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis d'après sa mère. Se pouvait-il que la justice des sorciers fût aussi aveugle pour condamner un innocent ? Ou alors il était bel et bien un criminel, et alors sa pauvre mère aurait donné son cœur et sa vie pour un moins que rien. Son parrain était le frère de sa mère, il n'avait même pas daigné la chercher lorsqu'elle avait été obligée de fuir à cause des Mangemorts qui avaient assiégé sa maison. Cette enfant de six ans avait vu sous ses yeux la torture et le meurtre de sa mère par les chiens de Voldemort.

Ce jour là, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans la forêt adjacente à sa maison. Tout le monde la pensait sans doute morte, mais était-ce une raison pour l'abandonner ? Au moins elle savait ce qu'elle valait aux yeux de ceux qui prétendaient l'aimer. De plus en plus en colère contre la vie et contre tous, elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un à accuser de son malheur et, en pensant à son père qui les avait lâchement abandonnées, sa mère et elle, elle renia le reste de sa famille encore vivante. Ce jour là, elle adopta un nouveau prénom, un qui contrastait totalement avec la société sorcière elle s'appellerait Mégane, ressemblant terriblement à celui de la fée Morgane, ennemie de toujours de Merlin.

Le destin ne l'abandonna pas et lui confia les dons qu'elle hérita de sa mère. Elle en reçut un par an, ayant par la même occasion des douleurs à en faire pâlir d'envie un Doloris sorcier. Ses dons étaient pour la plupart élémentaires : la maîtrise du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et du vent. Vers douze ans elle était à son apogée magique et elle devait apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs seule. Cette fille au sang-mêlé, d'une part fée, et de l'autre sorcière, répugnait cette dernière car elle lui venait de son lâche de père. Ces deux magies étant profondément incompatibles et elle scella pour son bonheur ses pouvoirs sorciers, pouvant enfin célébrer son statut entier de fée. Elle enterrait une bonne fois pour toute la personne qu'elle avait été durant son enfance, cette fille de fée et de sorcier au destin particulier. Maintenant elle était seule à décider, forte, déterminée. Rien ne saurait lui résister, bien qu'elle ignorait encore comment détruire le commanditaire de tout le mal qui frappait le monde. Elle avait beau détester les sorciers, elle voulait les sauver de Voldemort, car malgré tout elle était pleine de compassion pour les orphelins de cette guerre, même s'ils étaient sorciers eux-mêmes.

Malgré tout, elle détestait montrer ses émotions. Elle savait que si sa mère ne s'était pas fait tuer, elle serait morte d'amour. Après l'emprisonnement de son père, sa mère s'était laissée mourir jour après jour, en sachant bien que son mari ne reviendrait pas. Mégane se disait qu'en empêchant les autres de voir ses sentiments, ils développeraient d'eux-mêmes une antipathie fort sage, et elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de laisser place à une quelconque faiblesse, ni même à de l'attachement. Elle ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que sa mère, être guidée par ses sentiments jusqu'à se laisser mourir... Se laisser mourir en sachant qu'on laisserait son enfant derrière soi, elle trouvait cela insupportable.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> C'est vrai que ce début pourrait faire croire que mon personnage est une Mary-Sue (terme employé par les gens pour désigner une fille parfaite/héroïne en puissance). Il est vrai que si elle parait ainsi, je la fais évoluer tout au long de l'histoire, pas une évolution uniquement psychologique mais avec des conséquences réelles pour elle. Alors pour les lecteurs qui s'attarderaient sur cette fanfiction : lisez jusqu'au dernier chapitre publié, car vous pourrez être surpris !


	2. Une fée à Poudlard

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

~ Chapitre 1: Une fée à Poudlard ~

Mégane n'avait pas de soucis par rapport à son quotidien. Ses pouvoirs élémentaires se chargeaient de subvenir à ses besoins. En tant que fée, elle commandait à la nature pour se nourrir et se vêtir, à l'eau pour sa propreté et au feu pour ne pas avoir froid en hiver. Elle n'utilisait le pouvoir du vent que lorsqu'elle avait réellement besoin de quelque chose en particulier, comme aller plus vite, calmer le temps autour de son campement, ou autres balivernes du genre. Elle ne s'en servait que pour des besoins vitaux, ou qui dans tous les cas ne mettaient pas les autres en danger. Sauf si c'était une de ses parties de « chasse », une de celles dont elle avait l'art et la manière de détourner les choses à son avantage.

Malgré l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, elle avait un point de vue assez sévère sur la magie. Elle pensait que la magie ne servait qu'à engendrer des guerres. Quelle soit blanche, noire, féérique ou elfique, elle pouvait toujours être utilisée à des fins intolérables. Son but était de supprimer ses pouvoirs sorciers, ceux-là même qui étaient responsables d'un déséquilibre en elle. Par un rituel savamment exécuté, elle avait réussi à sceller ses pouvoirs de sorcière qui se mélangeaient si mal avec ses pouvoirs de fée. À chacune de ses sautes d'humeur, lorsqu'elle était en colère ou qu'elle avait peur, il se passait des choses étranges et anormales. Des arbres perdant leurs feuilles, l'ennemi gonflant comme une baleine, des choses se brisant sur son passage. Un pouvoir bien effrayant en réalité, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas les contrôler, et pire, personne ne pouvait l'aider à le faire. Pourtant ses pouvoirs étaient toujours là, la conscience même d'avoir eu une vie de sorcière avant d'avoir son héritage de fée lui taraudait l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas que le sceau cède, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa vie.

En quête d'un moyen radical pour supprimer définitivement ses pouvoirs de sorcière, elle fut amenée à devoir séjourner dans l'école Beaubâton, l'école de sorcellerie française accueillant exclusivement des filles superficielles aux coutumes étranges... Des Succubes oui ! Les voir, ces femmes, les unes après les autres, me conforta dans mon idée de détester les sorciers. Ils se prenaient pour mieux qu'ils n'étaient, des moldus sachant utiliser la magie. Oh chouette ! Mais si au moins ils utilisaient la magie de façon constructive comme par exemple, traquer les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. L'adage ne disait-il pas que le tyran n'avait de pouvoir que celui qu'on lui donnait ? Alors pourquoi les gens restaient aussi passifs ? Enfin, surtout le Ministre de la Magie, autant qu'il reste dans l'administratif celui-là, il n'était pas bon en ce qui concernait la sécurité nationale.

Enfin, Mégane troqua cinq fioles de poudre de fée contre l'accès aux bibliothèques de l'école, et ce, sans restriction aucune. Les recherches de la fée furent instructives, bien qu'elle engrangea plus de choses utiles à la magie sorcière qu'à sa propre magie de fée. Il y avait bien eu des recherches faites pas un sorcier, quelques siècles auparavant, mais le but avait été de donner des pouvoirs magiques à son jumeau qui malheureusement était né cracmol. Ce n'était en rien quelque chose qui touchait Mégane de près… Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de chercher inlassablement, parcourant tous les livres dans leurs moindres recoins. Mais rien, Beaubâton s'était montré aussi infertile que la grosseur du cerveau des élèves la peuplant. Mégane retourna donc dans la forêt, se trouver un campement, le temps de trouver une autre idée. La forêt de Bretagne n'était pas si froide qu'il n'y paraissait, enfin, avec un bon feu et une bonne couverture de mousse fusionnée aux feuilles lisses des bambous. Mais la soirée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, la lune qui commençait peu à peu à se dévoiler dans le ciel dégagé, était pleine et n'attendait plus que les cris des loups enragés.

Cependant, même si Mégane semblait froide comme la glace, aussi dure que le diamant, quelque chose au fond d'elle se brisait à chaque meurtre. Son âme, pauvre petite chose en total déséquilibre à cause de sa quête d'identité, se fissurait peu à peu à cause de ces crimes. Mégane avait beau savoir que c'était pour la « bonne cause », il n'y avait rien qui pouvait soulager l'horreur qu'était d'ôter la vie à un être vivant. En accord avec ses principes, mais pas avec la nature même de son être, celle-là que sa mère avait forgée de toute pièce, elle n'arrivait pas à assumer d'arracher la vie à ces êtres. Elle se disait même que cela avait l'air tellement plus facile lorsque c'était les autres, alors pourquoi avait-elle des états d'âme ? Bien que parfois, lorsqu'elle était seule et dans un état de déprime avancée, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours elle-même, elle n'avait jamais réussi... C'était comme si son corps, sa conscience, ou tout élément de vie habitant encore son corps s'opposait totalement à sa mort. Pour elle, c'était Dame Nature qui ne voulait pas d'une fée dans son genre, pas assez pure pour aller dans le royaume des morts du peuple auquel elle se sentait appartenir.

Un soir, Mégane appréciait le crépuscule, le coucher de soleil assez particulier d'où elle pouvait presque voir la mer. Elle s'était perchée sur un arbre sans difficulté, lorsqu'elle entendit un « plop ». Elle ne s'inquiéta pas, elle avait déjà entendu les Aurors faire ce genre de bruit en débarquant de nulle-part, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas la trouver vu qu'elle était en hauteur, et que ces abrutis regardaient toujours entre le sol et devant eux. Ils manquaient tellement d'imagination, contrairement à Mégane qui était bien maligne pour son âge. Regardant les alentours et confirmant qu'il n'y avait rien, elle descendit de son arbre pour retourner à son campement. Soudainement elle ressentit un picotement étrange, comme si une abeille en colère s'en était prise à elle, sans bruit et sans douleur, juste cette chatouille qui l'engourdissait.

« _Eh bien petite luciole, tu n'es__ pas facile à attraper._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sale rat !_ » Cria-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Elle fit appel au vent pour désarmer son assaillant, à la terre pour qu'elle bloque ses pieds et prépara une boule de feu dans sa main. Le sorcier blond aux yeux aciers semblait désarçonné, comme pris au dépourvu ou alors en quête d'une solution miracle. Sa baguette en main, il tentait de se souvenir de ses sorts de première année, ceux qui permettaient de contrôler les éléments et de le sortir de ce mauvais pas par la même. Mégane voyait trouble, regardant sa main qui contrôlait le feu, elle vit les flammes faiblir jusqu'à s'éteindre.

_« Non... »_ Râla-t-elle. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas faite prendre par des Aurors expérimentés, alors si c'était pour se faire prendre par un gamin, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge !

Elle tanguait sur place, et lorsqu'elle tentait de s'envoler avec ses ailes aussi somptueuses que celles des papillons, elle papillonna dans le vide avant de retomber mollement sur la terre ferme. Elle tituba, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'inconnu qui la menaçait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui plus que nécessaire, elle devait fuir car elle ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était fait avoir. Mais à peine fit-elle quelques pas qu'elle se sentit défaillir, elle tomba à terre sur ses genoux, sa vue se brouillant de plus en plus rapidement.

_« Tu m'as empoisonnée sorcier... ! »_

Elle eut juste le temps de sentir des mains chaudes la soulever du sol, remettre délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles l'homme lui soufflait des mots de confiance d'une voix douce. Mais personne ne la prendrait à ce jeu, si elle n'arrivait pas à se sauver bientôt, on pouvait la considérer comme morte. Après tout, les sorciers comme les humains n'aimaient-ils pas étudier scientifiquement, disséquer, et expérimenter sur les êtres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Un sentiment de panique la parcourut, puis l'inconscience...

Mégane revint peu à peu à elle, sentant la nausée la prendre comme lors d'un matin difficile. Elle se trouvait allongée sur un canapé plein de poussière ce qui lui chatouilla le nez. Le canapé avait des ressorts qui perçaient le tissu de partout et qui à l'occasion, lui piquaient la peau. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus dans sa forêt, mais dans un endroit inconnu et terriblement « humain », peut être même sorcier ? Le lieu devint écœurant à l'instant, perdant le charme qu'il n'avait déjà pas. Les souvenirs de la veille se précipitèrent dans sa tête : elle était sur sa branche et un homme l'avait attaquée. Elle avait cherché à se défendre avec ses pouvoirs, mais rien n'y fit, comme si le sorcier savait déjà à quoi s'attendre d'elle. Ou alors était-il bien formé par son commanditaire. Ses souvenirs affluant dans son esprit, elle se releva précipitamment comme après un mauvais rêve. Elle était sous sa forme humaine, ses ailes de fée avaient disparu, et avec elles toutes ses autres particularités physiques qui la rendaient sublime.

Puis elle reconnu la personne assise sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Il avait cet air hautain qui tranchait tellement avec la vétusté du lieu. Un air supérieur s'affichait sur ses traits, Morgane le détesta tout de suite. Elle était en colère contre ce stupide sorcier, avec son bout de bois magique, privé de celui-ci il ne vaudrait plus rien ! Et lorsque ses yeux gris nuageux se posèrent sur elle, elle soutint son regard, ses yeux remplis de rancœur braqués sur lui. Elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses pouvoirs, bien que sous sa forme humaine ils fussent moindres. Pour l'instant elle voulait gagner du temps, c'était ce qui semblait le plus judicieux, et dans tous les cas elle trouverait comment être plus maligne que l'abruti aristocrate qui la dévisageait.

« _Bien dormi_ ? » demanda-t-il presque ironique.

« _Arrête les moqueries gamin, dis-moi ce que tu me veux_ !

-_Oh !_ » S'exclama-t-il faussement vexé, _« Tu te prends pour une vieille grand-mère ou quoi ? Nous avons le même âge_. »

« _J'en ai tellement rien à faire de ton âg__e. Je veux partir d'ici._

_-Eh bien vas-y._ » renchérit-il sur un ton suffisant.

Elle se mit debout, regarda un peu partout où trouver une issue pour s'en aller, mais rien n'y faisait. Les fenêtres cassées étaient condamnées, et elle était sûre que la porte avait subi un sort du sorcier afin de rester fermée. Oh, elle aurait pu lancer des flammes, ou invoquer la terre pour briser tout cela, mais la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait était déjà suffisamment étrange. Tout bougeait, tout tanguait, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de bois qui grinçait à force de pencher trop à droite, puis trop à gauche. Cette maison était-elle vivante, ou alors le sorcier aimait-il dénaturer tout ce qui avait du sens ? Lorsqu'elle voulut faire appel à toute la magie de son corps pour se transformer, elle n'y parvint pourtant pas. Elle regarda méchamment son kidnappeur.

« _Parle sorcier, je t'écoute_. » cracha-t-elle.

«_Mon travail est de te conduire auprès de quelqu'un d'important._

_- Qui ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire maintenant._

_- Dis-le moi sinon..._ » Menaça-t-elle avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

« _Sinon quoi_ ? » demanda-t-il sèchement en arquant un sourcil.

Enflammant ses mains entièrement, elle se jeta sur le sorcier, mais celui-ci utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un protego, et Mégane se retrouva projetée contre le mur violemment. Elle se redressa, le regard mauvais, les mains redevenues normales. Le blondinet la regardait de haut en bas, ne laissant rien filtrer de ses sentiments par ses yeux gris. Il lui lança un stupefix, l'empêchant ainsi de commettre tout acte aussi rebelle que futile à nouveau.

« _Franchement, c'est toi que tu humilies en essayant de me tuer_. » assena-t-il.

Si Mégane avait pu parler, elle l'aurait envoyé sur les roses comme elle-même savait le faire. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, chacun attendant de l'autre un abandon certain, même pour quelques secondes seulement. Le blond se redressa, remis de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, gêné. Il reposa ses yeux sur la créature sauvage qu'était la fée qui venait de l'agresser, puis s'accroupit devant elle l'air embêté. Mégane quand à elle détailla le jeune homme, il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête avait-elle constatée. Il portait un uniforme: un pantalon noir somptueux, des chaussures en cuir, une chemise blanche, un pull noir avec quelques reflets verts. Sur son pull et sa cape, il y avait un écusson cousu : un serpent argenté dans un fond vert, bien sûr il y avait marqué « Poudlard » en haut et « Serpentard » en bas.

Intéressant, très intéressant même. L'école de sorcellerie anglaise représentait pour elle une sorte d'espoir. Tout le monde savait bien que sa bibliothèque était une des plus riches du monde. Alors, si on lui offrait une chance, elle n'allait pas la laisser passer. Peut-être allait-elle enfin trouver le moyen d'éradiquer le sang de sorcier qui était en elle, enfin, elle l'espérait. C'était sa seule motivation, car une fois qu'elle serait une fée à part entière, plus rien ne la retiendrait, elle serait enfin accomplie.

« _De__ux choix s'offrent à moi, soit je te porte sur mon dos comme un sac, soit je te rends ta mobilité et, à défaut de me faire confiance, tu acceptes au moins d'aller voir celui qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher_. » Termina-t-il avant de lui libérer la tête de son sort, afin qu'elle puisse au moins lui répondre.

« _Qui me dit que tu ne travailles pas pour les Mangemorts, sorcier ?_

_- Arrête de m'appeler sorcier, j'ai l'impression que c'est une insulte dans ta bouche. J'ai un nom tu sais ?_

_- Ah oui ? C'est sensé m'intéresser ?_

_- Je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Celui qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher se bat contre les mangemorts, il veut juste te proposer de l'aide._

_- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne !_

_- Ouais, c'est ça, regarde-toi deux secondes et arrête de te mentir. Tu vis dans un arbre par Merlin ! Civilisation, tu sais ce que veut dire ce mot ? Je me demande déjà comment tu as appris à lire, petite fée qui écume les bibliothèques._

_- Ça ne te regarde pas !_ » Ragea-t-elle.

« _Bon, trêve d'enfantillag__es, tu viens ou pas_ ? » demanda-t-il, bien que ce fut une question rhétorique, car il n'avait pas prévu de la laisser s'en aller.

Mégane n'était pas vraiment convaincue de la bonne foi du commanditaire de ce Malefoy. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était très curieuse. Elle fit un signe de tête, épuisée par ces babillages inutiles et hargneux qu'elle entretenait avec ce stupide sorcier blond. D'un geste de sa baguette, il la libéra de son sort. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle refusa sans mot, se levant juste par elle-même. Le blond ouvrit une trappe cachée sous un tapi, dévoilant un tunnel sombre et étroit. Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils en voyaient enfin le bout, la sortie se trouvant sous un arbre étrange : vivant et pour le moins capricieux. Malefoy tapa une des racines de l'arbre et celui-ci s'immobilisa devant les yeux médusés de Mégane.

_« C'est le saule cogneur, lorsqu'il est éveillé il frappe tout ce qui passe à son approche. À part ça, il se révèle être un bon passage secret, reliant Pré-au-lard à Poudlard, enfin quand on sait comment l'utiliser. Viens, suis-moi. »_

Un vieil homme devant sa fenêtre regardait le parc de sa célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il caressait sa barbe à la manière des grands sages, réfléchissant malicieusement. Faire s'intégrer une jeune adolescente à demie fée, à demie sorcière et reniant cette part de son être. Mais le but de Dumbledore était tout autre, en réalité il connaissait l'identité de cette fille. Il connaissait tout de son histoire, car il suivait son existence avec un grand intérêt. Des gens le tueraient s'ils savaient qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle était vivante, notamment son père, son parrain et éventuellement sa marraine. Par Merlin, les choses à Poudlard n'allaient pas êtres des plus ennuyeuses, mais il savait que ces lieux avaient le pouvoir de remettre cette enfant dans le droit chemin, après tout, un tableau lui avait dit.

Même si elle supportait mieux la présence de Malefoy depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'en avait pas après elle, elle ne lui faisait tout de même pas confiance. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en qui que ce soit, alors ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait, et surtout pas avec cet arrogant fils à papa. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée elle était immense et en acier. Si quelqu'un était assez fou pour vouloir essayer d'entrer par effraction là, soit il avait un grain, soit un plan infaillible. Dans tous les cas, pour Mégane, cela semblait être une porte qui fonctionnait dans deux sens, soit elle vous protégeait de l'extérieur, soit elle vous emprisonnait à l'intérieur. Elle se remercia elle-même d'avoir des ailes sous sa forme de fée. Ils montèrent de nombreux escaliers en pierre puis d'autres escaliers qui eux bougeaient tous seuls, comme dotés d'une vie propre. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une immense statue blanche. Malefoy dit le mot de passe: « Pomme cannelle » et la statue bougea. Derrière elle on pouvait voir un escalier en colimaçon, alors que Mégane commençait à se lasser du dédale qu'elle était obligée de parcourir. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du directeur, Malefoy frappa, puis la voix forte d'un homme âgé les autorisa à entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Devant son bureau se trouvait Dumbledore :

« _Bien, mon c__her Malefoy, je vois que vous l'avez trouvée ! Merveilleux, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! _» S'exclama Dumbledore.

- _Naturellement professeur._

_- Je savais que vous en étiez capable Drago, l'Ordre vous remercie_. » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore congédia Malefoy en lui disant qu'il lui reparlerait un autre jour et qu'il devrait aller se reposer. Il invita Mégane d'un geste du bras à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, celui-là même qu'elle dénigra du regard, avant de reporter ses yeux méfiants sur le vieillard qui l'avait fait enlever. Elle croisa les bras, courroucée. Mais après quelques instants d'hésitation, se disant que quelques petites minutes de repos ne lui feraient pas de mal, elle s'assit.

« _Je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer..._

_- Még__ane_. » Répondit-elle à la place du vieillard, sentant qu'il allait dire son ancien nom.

« _Oui, bien entendu, Mégane. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, navré pour les manières légèrement cavalières que j'ai utilisé afin d'avoir cet entretien avec vous. Un bonbon au__ citron ?_

_- Non merci. Si vous en veniez au fait_ ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« _Je sais qui vous êtes, jeune fille._

_- Vous tentez du chantage Dumbledore ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, je n'oserais pas. Je connaissais ta mère, ton père ainsi que bon nombre de ta famille._

_- C'est sensé me faire quelque chose ? Franchement, je suis bien mieux orpheline._

_- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas._

_- Laissez-moi le plaisir de m'en convaincre, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de fermer l'œil la nuit._

_- C'est bien dommage en effet. Revenons à nos affaires. J'ai souhaité votre présence afin de vous proposer un marché._

_- Croyez-vous que j'aie sincèrement besoin de vous ?_

_- Certes non. Mais je vous propose un accès illimité à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. En échange vous accepterez de vivre en ces murs._

_- Je resterai neutre face à votre guerre sorcier. Le Lord Noir ne m'intéresse pas, seuls ses sbires sont mes cibles._

_- Associons-nous dans ce cas, l'Ordre que je dirige lutte contre le Lord Noir et ses acolytes. Joignez-vous à nous._

_- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de m'associer à des sorciers ? Vous dites tout connaître de ma personne mais vous oubliez la seule chose que je désire au monde._

_- Anéantir votre héritage sorcier._

_- Si c'est pour que je rejoigne vos rangs, c'est non ; je préfère la neutralité._

_- Oh non Mégane, loin de moi cette idée. Je souhaiterais que vous entraîniez le jeune Potter, en secret bien sûr, à l'occlumancie. Il me semble que vous êtes très forte dans ce domaine n'est-ce pas?_ » La questionna-t-il les yeux pétillants.

« _Ou__i, les fées sont très fortes dans ce domaine. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?_ » Reprit-elle impassible.

« _Je vous laisserais un accès entier à la bibliothèque ; il me semble qu'elle pourrait peut être satisfaire votre curiosité..._ »

Meg le coupa: « _Et la rése__rve_. » Elle avait dit ça d'un ton proche de celui que l'on utilise pour donner un ordre.

« _Comment__?_

_« Je veux un accès total à la bibliothèque et à la réserve. Je vous rappelle que si Voldemort sait que j'aide ce sorcier, il voudra ma peau._

_- Très bien, c__'est accordé : la bibliothèque et la réserve_. »

Ils conclurent cet échange par une signature en bas d'un parchemin montrant bien les conditions du contrat. Le vieux fou regarda la porte qui était en train de s'ouvrir comme s'il savait déjà qui était sur le point de la franchir, puis il s'exclama: « _Ah, Severus, vous voilà ! Il faut que je vous parle mon ami_. »

Mégane se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le nom prononcé par le vieillard. Severus Snape, nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu, car en réalité il faisait partie de son passé, celui dont elle cherchait à se débarrasser. Il était là, en chair et en os, elle lui en voulait presque d'être encore vivant. Fermant les yeux violemment, elle les rouvrit en affichant une attitude fermée et glaciale. Elle s'approcha de la sortie, en ayant fini avec le directeur. Pas un regard pour l'intrus, bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Non ! Elle souhaitait oublier, oublier à jamais que ce traître de mangemort était de sa famille, de son sang, cachant la honte que cela lui infligeait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Ça peut surprendre de voir qu'à son jeune âge mon personnage devient professeur d'occlumencie. Que ce soit clair, dans mon imaginaire, la fée dont vous lisez les péripéties n'a pas appris l'occlumencie, elle est BIOLOGIQUEMENT douée pour.

Ce qui peut surprendre c'est également son caractère froid et désintéressé, voir presque non respectueux envers Dumbledore qui est un le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. D'ailleurs, question : pourquoi serait-elle chaleureuse envers ce sorcier là en particulier ? Il l'a faite enlever. Il est un sorcier. Il alimente sa haine envers son passé. Elle ne considère pas non plus qu'elle ait quelque chose à perdre, même pas la vie.


	3. De lourds secrets

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

~ Chapitre 2: De lourds secrets ~

Mégane passa à côté de Snape, l'ignorant au plus haut point, le bousculant même sans s'excuser. Elle pensait que cela allait suffire, mais ce n'était pas sans connaître le terrible comportement du cher professeur des potions. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule avant qu'elle n'eut pu poser un pied en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore, la faisant s'arrêter sans qu'elle ne daigne se retourner.

_« Enlevez vos salles mains de moi, mangemort ! »_ Cracha-t-elle.

Il la fit se retourner, l'attrapa par le col, se fichant bien qu'une fille ne devait pas être molestée outre mesure. Lui préconisait les baffes, bien qu'il se contienne, à la différence de son propre père jadis. La manière dont elle le défia des yeux le mit en rage, il la relâcha avec tout le dédain qu'il pouvait avoir, la tuant du regard.

_« Excusez-vous, insolente._

_- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »_

Severus souffrait de ne pas pouvoir enlever de points à cette impertinente, mais voilà, il ignorait à quelle maison elle appartenait. Dans tous les cas, il abhorrait le sourire de victoire qu'elle affichait sans honte. Elle remit en ordre ses vêtements, le défiant du regard de faire plus. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à plus coriace que cela, un de plus ou un de moins. Si seulement elle pouvait ne pas avoir de scrupule à tuer un membre de sa famille ! Mais elle n'était pas encore prête psychologiquement, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se convainque qu'il n'était qu'un simple mangemort comme les autres, dangereux, psychopathe, détestable.

_« Oh Severus, je suis tellement distrait ! »_ se reprit Dumbledore, _« Je te présente la fée Mégane._

_- Quoi ? »_ Demanda celui-ci, les sourcils relevés.

_« Tu m'as bien entendu. Elle va enseigner l'occlumancie au jeune Potter à ta place. N'est-ce pas gentil de sa part ?_

_- Merveilleux, en effet. »_ Répondit-il avec sarcasme.

_« Oh allons, ne fais pas cette tête, tu as bien d'autres choses à faire qui sont d'autant plus importantes, tu le sais. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, crois-moi._

_- C'est bien ça le problème, j'aimerais bien m'ennuyer de temps en temps Albus et... »_

Ce fut tout ce que Mégane entendit à la conversation, déjà elle partait en quête de repères dans ce château digne d'un labyrinthe. Les mains dans les poches, habillée comme une moldue, elle suscitait beaucoup de curiosité chez les sorciers et sorcières qui croisaient son chemin. Profondément, cela l'énervait, mais ce qu'elle montrait était tout autre : une neutralité à faire peur. Déjà, il fallait qu'elle trouve la bibliothèque ce qui, en soit, était le seul endroit important pour elle dans ce château. En suite peut-être songerait-elle à trouver ce fameux logement dans lequel Albus Dumbledore voulait la faire dormir. Balivernes, elle était bien mieux dans la forêt, mais elle avait signé un contrat… Ainsi, elle ne pouvait le briser avant d'être sûre d'avoir écumé chaque recoin doté de livres de ce lieu.

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Snape chercha enfin des explications sur la jeune fille qui avait filé à l'anglaise. À peine l'avait-il lâché du regard que déjà elle s'en était échappée et surtout, avait échappé à la poigne de fer du maître des potions. Le regard du vieux fou l'exaspérait, Dumbledore s'acharnait à ne pas répondre convenablement à ses questions.

_« Enfin Albus, allez-vous me dire qui est cette gamine ? »_ S'enquit Snape une énième fois.

_« Je l'ignore moi-même. »_ Répondit-il.

_« Allons Albus, vous ne me ferez pas croire ce mensonge, vos yeux parlent pour vous ! Donnez-moi des réponses ! Enfin, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas agi, elle démontrait parfaitement son arrogance et son irrespect pour ma personne. Qui a pu bien éduquer cette sauvageonne ? »_ S'énerva Snape.

_« Qui sait, peut-être n'est-elle qu'une orpheline parmi d'autres._

_- J'ai assez à faire avec Potter, cessez de me rajouter des boulets aux chevilles !_

_- Qui a dit que vous en auriez la charge ? »_ Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, puis il redevint plus sérieux, _« Il faut tout faire pour qu'elle rentre dans nos rangs Severus, son aura magique est puissante et elle pourrait faire basculer la balance en notre faveur. Voilà ce que Lord Voldemort n'a pas à ses côtés : la magie positive des fées. Il ne croit tellement pas au bien, qu'il ne peut penser que de tels êtres existent. Ces êtres ne convoitent pas la puissance, les fées sont dignes représentatives de la justice, quoi qu'elles la confondent parfois avec la vengeance. Ce qui me semble le cas avec celle que tu viens de rencontrer. N'as-tu pas remarqué le tatouage qu'elle porte sur la nuque ?_

_- Croyez-vous que je m'intéresse à ces choses futiles ? Qu'elle se mutile la peau, cela la regarde ! »_ Répondit-il mauvais.

_« Eh bien, nous verrons plus tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mon cher. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, et vous avez bien besoin de repos. »_

Snape s'en alla dans son sempiternel mouvement de cape spectaculaire. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers en colimaçon qui l'emmenèrent au bas du bureau de Dumbledore. Il serra les poings, les lèvres plissées, fermées au point de devenir blanches. Ses yeux étaient noirs, sans qu'on puisse deviner l'émotion qu'ils contenaient. Il avait menti au directeur à propos du tatouage de la demoiselle. Fou aurait été celui qui n'avait pas été pris de curiosité afin de savoir ce qu'une personne de son genre pouvait bien s'imposer sur la peau. Il était plutôt choqué par l'impossibilité de la situation. Le tatouage que la fée portait était l'emblème de la famille des Black. Hors le dernier héritier des Black encore vivant n'était autre que Sirius, son imbécile de beau-frère, bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à l'avouer à voix haute.

Mais cela ne pouvait être la personne à qui il pensait, cette personne disparue depuis tant de temps, pour qui plus personne n'avait l'espoir de la revoir un jour, et qui hantait les jours et les nuits de son père. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Sirius au plus vite. Est-ce qu'Ambre avait reçu le tatouage à sa naissance comme toute sa famille ? Il se maudissait de ne pas y avoir fait plus attention, il aurait pu voir les initiales, car s'il avait vu le B en gras et plein de grâce, il n'avait pas vu l'autre lettre. Cela représentait un infime espoir pour Snape, tellement improbable qu'il n'osait y croire. Ainsi la fille de sa sœur Amanda, sa nièce, sa filleule serait-elle en vie ? Il s'enferma dans son cachot, contrarié, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités imaginables pour qu'Ambre soit en vie. Depuis son bureau Dumbledore envoya un hibou à Harry Potter pour l'informer de ses nouveaux cours :

_« Harry, je t'informe que tu reprendras des cours d'occlumancie à partir de la semaine prochaine. Tu iras dans la huitième salle de cours de la tour d'astronomie les mardis et les vendredis dès 20h30. Je te souhaite tous mes vœux de réussite._

_Albus Dumbledore »_

Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs après avoir lu ce que Edwige venait de lui apporter. Il était dégouté, ou pour mieux dire, rien de pire sur cette terre et pas même les Dursley ne pouvaient rendre le moment pire qu'il n'était. Il devait reprendre ses cours d'occlumancie, et si comme il s'y attendait, Snape était son professeur alors il n'y aurait plus d'espoir pour lui. Il était foutu...

_« Oh allez Harry, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave. »_ relativisa Hermione.

_« Parle pour toi. »_ lança-t-il dépité, _« C'est pas toi qui va devoir te farcir Snape, pendant qu'il cherchera tes souvenirs les plus humiliants dans ton cerveau. Il a même réussis à me faire me rappeler de choses que je croyais avoir enterré à jamais. »_ gémit Harry.

_« Je te soutiens mon pote, tu vas y arriver, je le sais. »_ l'encouragea Ron en levant un pouce en l'air, lui faisant un signe de victoire.

_« Ouais, en tout cas il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ces cours. »_ poursuivit Harry.

_« Comment ça ? »_ demanda Hermione pour qui tout ce qui était bizarre devait sûrement faire appel à son intelligence.

_« Si c'est Snape qui me redonne des cours cette année, pourquoi ont-ils lieu dans la tour d'astronomie et non dans le cachot ? »_ questionna le survivant, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse à part le haussement d'épaules de Ron, et le froncement des sourcils d'Hermione.

Dans le château, le professeur des potions qui terrorisait ses élèves s'endormit un verre de whisky-pur-feu dans la main. Il rêva, ce qui était rare chez lui, il rêva d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns qui souriait à pleines dents. 'Hein Tonton Sev', même que M'man m'a dit que la fée des dents me donnerait un cadeau si je suis sage !' s'extasia la jeune enfant, après avoir perdu une de ses premières dents de lait. Une larme coula entre ses cils, il oubliait parfois le mal que cela faisait de perdre toute sa famille. Il avait perdu sa sœur et sa nièce en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour dire « morsmordre », le sort défendu des partisans de Voldemort.

Dans ce rêve, il avait du mal à se souvenir de la fraîcheur du sourire de sa sœur. Ils se ressemblaient tellement physiquement, mais elle était naturellement plus belle, gracieuse et gentille. Amanda lui manquait, Lily sa première amie sorcière et notamment la mère de Potter – dont il était tombé amoureux étant jeune- lui manquait aussi. Il aurait aimé que cette nuit, ses travers le laissent en paix. Cependant sa conscience le harcelait, ainsi il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était mangemort, et qu'à cause des mauvais choix qu'il avait faits étant adolescent, sa sœur, sa nièce et la femme qu'il aimait jadis avaient péris de la main de ses compères.

Mégane de son côté versait des larmes, étendue dans son lit aux draps frais. Revoir Snape avait été une torture, il avait tellement vieilli, et pendant un temps sa colère s'était muée en détresse. Derrière son arrogance, elle avait souhaité pendant une demi seconde que son parrain, son oncle, le frère de sa mère défunte se souviennent d'elle et la prennent dans leurs bras. L'instant d'après elle se traitait d'imbécile, qui voulait de Snape pour famille ? Il était celui qui avait semé la mort dans sa propre famille en s'alliant avec les mauvaises personnes. Lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un, on le protégeait, et si jamais la famille de Mégane dans son passé ne l'avaient protégés, alors elle savait quelle opinion se faire d'eux.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Drago venait tout juste de sortir du bureau du directeur lorsqu'il croisa son parrain, qui se dirigeait vers le lieu que Malefoy junior venait de quitter. Drago avait parfaitement exécuté sa mission, et même s'il n'en tirait aucune gratification personnelle, il savait au moins que sa famille serait en sécurité grâce à l'Ordre du Phœnix encore un long moment. Il servait Dumbledore dans ce sens, et quitte à choisir quelqu'un qui avait du contrôle sur vous, autant choisir celui qui vous laissait le plus de liberté, et qui était le moins cruel.

_« Parrain, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bien, merci. Tu permets, je dois aller voir Dumbledore… »_ Son parrain était comme toujours distant, et d'une froideur légendaire, d'où sa réputation de bâtard des cachots.

Drago se poussa, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Mégane parler de la réserve que la porte se referma. Il se dirigea vers son appartement. Eh oui, il était préfet en chef mais, Dumbledore eut gentiment pitié de lui, ainsi il n'était pas obligé de rester avec la préfète en chef Miss-je-sais-tout, alias Granger. Son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle avait un peu changé, plus mature dirons-nous, mais avec des limites. Après tout elle n'en restait pas moins une Gryffondor avec tout ce qui allait avec : impétuosité, intrépidité, stupidité... Drago en pensait tant mais en disait si peu en réalité, et il fallait voir déjà la quantité qu'il s'autorisait à dire !

_«Hé vous là-bas, ne trainez pas dans les couloirs ! »_ Lança-t-il à un groupe de deuxième année de Serdaigle.

Il se tourna vers son tableau et murmura le mot-de-passe: « Dédale ». Granger lui était indifférente, comme Potter et Weasley d'ailleurs. S'il les voyait dans les couloirs, il ne leur parlait pas. Bien sûr si eux venaient le provoquer il se défendait mais rien de plus. Drago avait mûri et il en avait marre de ses supposés « amis ». Parkinson le collait, Crabe et Goyle étaient ennuyeux à mourir, il ne pouvait avoir avec eux aucune conversation civilisée, constructive ou intelligente. Il était sûr que qu'au moins un des deux ne savait pas lire et l'autre compter, en gros qu'ils se partageaient un cerveau en deux. Drago était satisfait néanmoins, cette année il échappait aux serpents de sa « maison ». Le jeune homme allait bientôt avoir 17 ans et il était toujours à la recherche de sa nymphe.

L'histoire de l'héritage des Malefoy était presque un mythe aux yeux des moldus, bien qu'ils l'aient modifiés pour qu'il soit plus réel à leur yeux, dans la mesure de leurs moyens limités. En Grèce antique, lorsque Dédale construisit le labyrinthe pour y enfermer le Minotaure, il se retrouva enfermé lui-même dedans avec son frère Icare. Comme ils ne connaissaient pas la sortie, ils décidèrent de se construire des ailes avec des bouts de bois et de la cire. D'après la légende, Icare aurait voulu voler trop haut, près du soleil, la cire aurait fondu et il serait tombé dans l'océan pour s'y noyer.

Icare était considéré comme mort, après une telle chute qui ne le serait pas ? Il tomba certes, mais vers une île peuplée de nymphes. Celles-ci, ayant vu quelqu'un tomber se réunirent, et, grâce à leur pouvoirs de télékinésie le rattrapèrent, le sauvant d'une belle manière d'ailleurs. L'histoire raconte qu'il serait tombé amoureux de l'une d'elle : Daphnée. Les deux amoureux n'avaient que 16 ans. Mais la population féminine était contre cette union et elles enfermèrent Icare dans une grotte où il était voué à mourir de faim et de soif. Seulement son aimée au puissant caractère se rebella et libéra son amour de sa prison pour s'enfuir dans la jungle. Ils vécurent plusieurs mois leur amour pleinement. On disait que le couple avait une telle alchimie qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie et que l'homme était si amoureux qu'il pouvait voler -sans balai évidemment-, une première chez un sorcier de cet âge, mais qui confirmait l'adage que l'amour donnait des ailes.

Malgré toutes les précautions, les nymphes retrouvèrent le couple, et, pour les punir, exécutèrent Icare sous les yeux de sa compagne. Celle-ci s'enfuit, se transforma en phœnix et vola jusqu'en Angleterre. Là-bas elle mit au monde un garçon qu'elle confia à un couple de sorcier de sang pur : les Malefoy. Elle leur conta son histoire et leur fit promettre que l'enfant pourrait à son tour choisir son âme sœur sans qu'ils l'empêchent de vivre son amour. Le couple promit en guise de respect face aux dernières volontés de cette nymphe. La nymphe se laissa mourir d'amour. On dit que cet enfant trouva à ses 16 ans son âme sœur. Il eut des enfants, mais seuls ses fils avaient hérité de ses dons, eux aussi trouvèrent l'amour à 16 ans. Peu à peu le gène qui ne s'appliquait qu'aux garçons muta et les filles furent elles aussi dotées de ces pouvoirs.

Drago Malefoy était un descendant de cette lignée, il avait déjà eu ses 16 ans depuis un moment, donc s'il n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur, c'est que celle-ci n'avait pas encore suffisamment âgée. Il espérait tout au fond de lui que ce ne soit pas une gamine et il priait Merlin chaque jour pour que ce ne soit pas Pansy. Il semblait assez exigeant lorsqu'on l'entendait parler, mais en réalité il se serait satisfait de n'importe qui tant il voulait goûter à cette joie immense de choisir une femme et d'avoir été désigné par elle pour vivre ensemble et partager la magie qui sommeillait en lui.

_« Ecoute Pansy, tu me lâches maintenant. Tu commences à me gonfler à toujours me coller, le pire ce sont tes putain de surnoms débiles : je ne suis pas un ours en peluche, alors ne m'appelle "Dragonours", merde ! Je ne suis pas ta propriété, je suis un Malefoy vu ? Il va falloir te rentrer ça dans le crâne, même si y'a pas beaucoup de place. Compris ? »_ Siffla sarcastiquement l'héritier Malefoy, Pansy partit en courant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur vers son dortoir.

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard il était passé de fille en fille, mais en dehors du plaisir charnel, il ne ressentait rien. Elles pouvaient bien pleurer, le frapper... il ne ressentait rien pour elles. Il ne sut que le jour de son anniversaire qu'il était Icarian. Son père le lui apprit avant la petite fête organisée pour ses 16 ans. Les jours suivants, il prit peu à peu possession de ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait léviter quelques instants et faire bouger des objets par la pensée. En bref il avait reçu les pouvoirs décrits dans la légende. La télépathie était le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore, et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait qu'au moment où il trouverait sa nymphe. Même s'il voulait les faveurs d'une femme quelconque, ses pouvoirs Icarian la repoussaient et il finissait par la rejeter de lui-même. Il prenait des plaisirs dérisoires, de l'expérience comme il aimait se le répéter, pour ainsi être capable de combler son futur amour.

_« Drago, je peux te parler s'il te plait?_

_-Oh Milicent, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps._

_- Drago, l'autre jour, c'était quoi pour toi ? Tu ne me reparles plus depuis plus d'une semaine... Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?_

_- Écoute Milicent, excuse-moi, tu as dû mal interpréter... Je ne t'aime pas et je croyais que c'était clair dans ma proposition._

_- Alors c'est ça... Tu me prends et tu me jettes… Un salaud, voilà ce que tu es ! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à te planquer lorsque je serai dans le coin. Tu risquerais malencontreusement de perdre ton service trois pièces. Je ne suis pas une pute, compris ? Fais gaffe Drago, je suis meilleure Serpentard que toi. »_ Fit-elle hargneuse, puis elle aussi partit, dans un état d'esprit plutôt effrayant.

Drago gardait cependant un ami à qui il racontait tout, tout le temps, le seul qui soit intelligent : Blaise Zabini. Ses parents comme les siens étaient contre le mage noir seulement ils faisaient semblant de le servir pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. De bons rebelles en devenir ! Ils ne savaient pas qui aller voir pour changer de camp alors ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient.

_« Wow Drago... T'as fait fort avec Pansy et Milicent._

_- Blaise, je t'en prie, je suis crevé, je rentre, je finis mes devoirs et je pionce... On en reparlera demain OK?_

_- D'accord Dray, bonne nuit... »_

Drago alla se coucher le cœur à la fois lourd et léger, il avait rencontré Mégane et cette fée semblait ne pas vouloir laisser ses pensées tranquilles ; d'un autre côté il fallait qu'il apprenne à congédier les femmes avec plus de tact. Par Merlin, si la fille la plus inaccessible de la terre obnubilait son esprit, comment ferait-il pour reconnaître son âme-sœur, sa nymphe, une bonne fois pour toute ? Il devait chasser la brunette de son esprit, le plus vite serait le mieux !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Pourquoi utiliser la version française "Malefoy" alors que j'utilise la version anglaise "Snape" ? Réponse : Préférence personnelle. Je considère que même si Malfoy et Malefoy s'écrivent différemment, puisqu'ils se lisent de la même façon, le lecteur s'y retrouve. N'aimant pas particulièrement le nom "Rogue" j'ai voté pour son homologue anglophone que j'ai toujours utilisé dans mes fanfictions depuis que j'ai commencé.


	4. Déstabilisée

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

**~ Chapitre 3 : ** Déstabilisée ~

Elle se réveilla après avoir entendu un « plop » caractéristique de la transplanation magique. Ah ces sorciers, aucun respect pour les actes faisables sans magie. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, elle crut voir une espèce de gobelin ridé, aux oreilles tombantes, le nez en trompette et la peau verdâtre. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, puis le nez en signe d'agacement, elle le vit poser un plateau sur la table trop grande pour lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? »_ demanda-t-elle sans une once d'animosité.

_« Je suis un elfe de maison mademoiselle, pour vous servir. Je suis là parce que Maître Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous apporter vos repas. Je suis à vos ordres mademoiselle, mon nom est Link._

_-Link..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Rien rien... Je pensais juste à la barbarie de ces sorciers, quelle idée de mettre une sous-race en esclavage._

_-Mademoiselle ne doit pas dire ça ! Link est heureux de servir Mademoiselle, le pire qu'il pourrait arriver à Link serait que Mademoiselle la libère. Link ne veut pas perdre ses maîtres, Link fait toujours du mieux qu'il peut. Pitié ne me donnez pas de vêtement ! Pitié ! »_ Demanda-t-il en se cognant la tête contre le montant du lit.

_« Arrête donc de te faire du mal, que fais-tu ?_

_-Méchant Link ! Méchant Link ! »_ Se punit l'elfe de maison en se cognant encore plus violemment.

_« Arrête Link, sinon je... je... Je te donne un vêtement ! »_ Menaça-t-elle, ce qui le fit s'arrêter de se cogner, au lieu de cela il regardait le sol en s'essuyant le nez avec la main.

_« Quel genre d'être es-tu ?_

_-Un elfe de maison Mad-demoiselle. »_ Répondit-il entre deux sanglots.

_« Très bien Link, écoute, je te ne ferai pas de mal et je ne te donnerai pas de vêtement non plus. »_

Après avoir passé du temps à le réconforter, elle le renvoya à ses devoirs. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, elle se doutait qu'il y serait toujours mieux qu'ici. Elle marcha gracieusement jusqu'à sa salle de bain où elle se ressourça grâce à l'élément eau. Puis elle se décida enfin à sortir de cet appartement dans lequel Dumbledore semblait vouloir la faire vivre. Ne savait-il pas que les femmes de son espèce vivaient mieux dans l'harmonie de la nature ? Ou alors peut être s'en moquait-il tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle descendit de quelques étages, ayant oublié où la bibliothèque se situait, elle remarqua combien ce château pour sorcier était animé.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il devait y avoir de la bonne humeur dans l'air, en tout cas, ces sorciers faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Cela l'agaçait, étaient-ils obligés de brailler comme des bêtes ? Elle se pressa dans les escaliers, un peu désarçonnée par tous les étages de ce château, où était la bibliothèque déjà ? Mégane croisa des élèves de toute sorte, des sorciers de son âge, des sorciers plus jeunes ou plus vieux, aux couleurs de vêtements différentes. Étaient-ils obligés de s'arrêter au vert, bleu, rouge et jaune ? D'autres couleurs étaient également belles. Elle ignora toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, bien qu'ils faisaient souvent des commentaires, comme quoi il était étrange de voir quelqu'un habillé avec ses vêtements de tous les jours durant la semaine.

Elle voletait au dessus des sorciers, et peu étaient ceux qui levèrent la tête sur son passage. Peu la remarquèrent, mais ceux qui la virent, et plus particulièrement ceux aux couleurs vertes, tentaient de lui lancer des sorts pour la faire descendre. Sa réaction était sans appel, et elle gela pour les unes leurs cheveux, pour les autres chaque doigt qui leur servait à tenir leur baguette. Ainsi les filles se retrouvaient à avoir le complexe de Narcisse pour quelques jours, et les garçons à se souvenir à vie qu'une femme leur avait mis la raclée. Elle ricanait, ces sorciers étaient stupides, s'en prendre à une fée dans sa trempe était pour le moins suicidaire. Elle n'essayait même pas de lancer les conflits avec cette race qu'elle abhorrait.

Mégane finit par arriver à la bibliothèque, et pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention, elle reprit sa forme humanoïde, faisant ainsi disparaître ses ailes de fée. Lorsqu'elle poussa l'énorme porte de la salle, elle ne put rester que bouche bée face à l'immensité de la pièce. Bien plus grande que la bibliothèque de Beaubâton ou même de Dumstrang. Elle restait là, prostrée face à ce qu'elle voyait. Puis elle finit par se ressaisir et par rentrer en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit avec la porte. Elle remarqua que la bibliothèque était presque vide, enfin, mise à part la bibliothécaire et quelques élèves silencieux et studieux par-ci, par-là. Une notamment attira son attention, entourée de parchemins et de livres qui s'entassaient dans un équilibre précaire, elle avait une ride de concentration sur son front.

Cette fille avait sûrement le même âge qu'elle, brune - mais dont les cheveux étaient broussailleux,- elle exultait de la sagesse et une soif d'apprendre comme elle seule n'en connaissait l'envergure. À première vue la jeune fille paraissait peu féminine, mais pourquoi pas après tout, à cet âge pourquoi s'intéresser à tous ces artifices qu'étaient le maquillage et la mode. Pour Mégane, cela ne servait qu'à cacher qui on était vraiment, et non à nous mettre à notre avantage, le naturel avant tout ! Elle tenait un livre de Runes et semblait se débattre avec une difficulté. Mégane s'approcha doucement sans que la jeune fille ne s'en aperçoive et lut par-dessus son épaule. Le mot qu'elle semblait chercher s'imposa à elle tant elle avait apprit sur le sujet. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle donna la réponse à voix haute. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune fille brune sursauta en entendant la réponse que Mégane se rendit compte de son faux pas. La sorcière aux vêtements brodés de rouge et d'or se retourna, et afficha un sourire ravis.

_« Merci, merci beaucoup. J'ai cru que jamais je ne trouverai la traduction exacte. »_ Avoua-t-elle en tapotant la pile de livres à côté d'elle.

Mégane ne répondit pas, elle était lunatique et à vrai dire, une catastrophe ambulante lorsqu'il fallait interagir avec les autres amicalement. Elle détailla la pile de livre, lut chacun des titres et constata qu'aucun n'était réellement bon. C'était bien cela avec les sorciers, ils s'éparpillaient, chacun s'appropriait le sujet sans validation d'experts. Tous les livres que la brune avait pris étaient des dictionnaires, mais tous écrits à des siècles ou décennies de différence. Aucun n'était foncièrement exact, mais aucun n'était entièrement faux pour autant.

_« Excuse-moi de m'être impliquée de quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas. Cependant, le seul et unique livre de cette décennie qui puisse te combler dans la traduction de Runes n'est pas dans ta pile de livres. Essaye donc : Runes et expressions Runesques, d'Andromède Parthénas. »_ Termina-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir vers un rayon.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pourtant pas, c'était que la jeune fille la suive avec la visible intention de lui parler. Mégane se sentait déjà ennuyée, pourquoi fallait-il que les sorciers s'approchent autant d'elle ? Elle aurait dû être agressive, cela faisait toujours fuir les gens, ou même ne pas aider la jeune fille. Oui, elle aurait dû s'occuper de ses affaires et ne faire que ce pourquoi elle était ici.

_« Au fait, je voulais juste te dire que... »_ Commença la jeune fille, mais elle était gênée car la personne qui lui était venue en aide semblait l'ignorer cependant elle continua : _« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je reste souvent à la bibliothèque pour lire alors, si jamais tu as besoin d'un conseil, de l'aide pour trouver un livre, je serai ravie de t'aider. »_ Proposa-t-elle.

_« Pourquoi ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?_

_- N'est-ce pas ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, alors que tu ne me connais pas ?_

_- Si, en effet. Et je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par le regretter. »_ Dit-elle en la regardant de travers, ce qui mit Hermione d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

_« Écoute, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter le service que je veux te rendre après tout. C'est juste pour te remercier, je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et n'espère pas me faire changer d'avis avec ton regard noir, je te suis reconnaissante, c'est tout. Au cas où, tu sauras où me trouver. »_ Termina-t-elle avant de repartir à sa table pour continuer de travailler.

Par la fée Morgane, cette sorcière était pour le moins étrange, ou peut-être folle. Mégane passa de rayons en rayons sans rien trouver au premier abord, mais elle s'était promis d'examiner chaque livre au cas où quelque chose lui échapperait. Elle se dit que puisqu'elle était dans l'allée des Runes, autant commencer par là. Elle s'attaqua donc à la première dizaine de livres dont les auteurs commençaient par un A. Elle se retrouva à porter une grosse pile de livre à bout de bras lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Tous les livres tombèrent sur le sol sous les yeux assassins de la bibliothécaire, ces yeux même qui criaient qu'elle aurait bien voulu la scalper à coup de feuilles de papier recyclé. Mégane se frotta le coude qui avait cogné brutalement sur le sol pour la rattraper. Elle releva la tête, prête à incendier la personne qui l'avait bousculé, mais cela se passa autrement.

L'élève qui s'était retrouvé les fesses par terre s'apprêtait également à râler après la personne qui avait osé le mettre à terre, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la personne en face de lui, ses émotions changèrent du tout au tout. Les deux responsables de la collision s'exclamèrent d'une même voix, sous le coup de la surprise : _« Toi ? ». _Mégane reconnut son précédent tortionnaire tandis que Malefoy reconnut l'objet de sa dernière mission. Toutes les remarques cinglantes et sarcastiques qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer s'évanouirent dès que leur yeux se rencontrèrent, Mégane parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre dans la bibliothèque, Drago parce qu'il voulait se réconcilier avec la fée et gagner sa confiance. Mégane se baissa pour ramasser les livres et Drago entreprit galamment de l'aider. Ils posèrent le tout sur une table vide à l'écart des autres sorciers puis Drago prit la parole:

_« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça?_

_- Je crois que je vais les lire. »_ Répondit posément Mégane, mais avec un brin de sarcasme d'après Drago, ou alors de la perspicacité étonnamment cassante.

_« Impressionnant. Ils ne sont écrits qu'en Runes en plus. Tu dois avoir de solides connaissances dans cette matière. »_ Complimenta le Serpentard.

Il regarda les livres un instant, s'attardant sur leurs titres dont il ne distinguait que du charabia incompréhensible. Enfin, son regard s'attarda sur Mégane, pas comme si une seconde tête était en train de pousser sur la jeune fée, mais plutôt comme s'il faisait face à un livre plein de promesses mais désespérément cadenassé. Cessant de tergiverser dans sa tête, et parce qu'il trouvait cela dangereux que de faire trop de spéculation et de se monter la tête, Malefoy reprit:

_« Dis-moi ce que tu cherches, peut-être que je peux t'aider. »_ Proposa-t-il gentiment.

_« Si tu connais un moyen pour supprimer les pouvoirs sorciers d'un être magique semi-sorcier, dis-le-moi tout de suite, cela m'épargnera des mois de recherche dans cette bibliothèque. Enfin, surtout de relire pour la vingtième fois un livre que j'aurais déjà lu autre part. »_

Elle avait dit cela le plus sérieusement possible. Son cerveau lui indiqua seulement après qu'elle eut fini ses explications qu'elle venait de tout livrer à un inconnu, alors qu'elle avait tellement tenté de cacher son but autrefois. Drago, lui, n'en revenait pas, non pas parce qu'elle venait de se confier à lui mais parce que pour lui, annihiler les pouvoirs d'un sorcier le mènerait à devenir moldu. C'était inconcevable à ses yeux. Et cette mignonne petite fée avait pour but de supprimer ses pouvoirs, enfin, à l'évidence pas ses pouvoirs de fée à ce qu'il en jugeait. Mais alors comment était-ce possible ? Elle était fée et sorcière, le tout dans un même corps – diablement sexy- et terriblement mignon de plus. Il avait cette boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler aussi clairement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, car pour lui s'en prendre à la magie d'un être était le pire des crimes, la pire des abominations. Se priver de sa magie était comme se mutiler de la pire façon qui pouvait exister dans ce bas-monde.

_« Même si je connaissais un moyen pour faire, crois-moi, je te le dirai pas. Jamais. La magie fait partie de ta vie et tu dois l'accepter, sous toute ses formes, peu importe d'où elle te vient. J'ignore ce qui t'es arrivée pour que tu en viennes à de telles extrémités, c'est pas mes affaires et je doute qu'un jour tu veuilles bien me raconter ton histoire. Si tu veux chercher, fais-le. Tu es vraiment bizarre, d'habitude les gens sont avides de pouvoir et non dégoûtés des dons qu'ils ont. Peu importe, je te prouverai que tu as tort. »_ Termina-t-il miraculeusement sans s'énerver, puis il ajouta, très sérieux : _« Devenons amis veux-tu ? Laisse-moi te prouver que la magie vaut le coup. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas des salauds._

_- Dit celui qui m'a séquestrée dans une baraque en bois qui tangue._

_- C'était la cabane hurlante en passant, et je ne t'ai pas séquestrée, je t'ai juste enlevée._

_- Rassurant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mégane, écoute, donne-moi ma chance._

_-Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? N'est-ce pas un des ordres du directeur de cette école après tout ?_

_- Non ! »_ S'exclama-t-il, ce qui lui valut une avalanche de 'chut !' outrés.

_« Je n'ai toujours pas de preuve qui puisse me convaincre de te faire confiance._

_- Je te demande de faire confiance à un homme qui veut être ton ami. Je te demande de me faire confiance car j'ai la prétention de venir vers toi en pensant être le seul à avoir fait le premier pas vers quelqu'un qui hait ma race sans connaître mon être. Et si tu savais réellement qui je suis, alors tu cesserais de me voir uniquement comme un sorcier. En réalité je te ressemble bien plus que tu ne voudras jamais le croire, car... »_ S'interrompit-il, gêné.

Mégane, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait déterré un terrain miné mais tellement fertile, laissa de côté son assentiment et se laissa avoir la faiblesse du bénéfice du doute. Elle ne saurait le fin mot de l'histoire que lorsqu'il délirerait sa langue, et il ne le ferait que lorsqu'il pourrait avoir confiance en elle, et il n'aurait confiance en elle que si elle avait confiance en lui. Quelle position inconfortable, elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie de se rapprocher de cet être abject, c'était sans doute raciste mais c'était ainsi. Elle haïssait les sorciers à un point qui dépassait de l'entendement, une vieille rancune. Drago quant à lui se surprit à dire toutes ces choses, et sans arrière pensée qui plus est. Mégane, elle, se sentait bizarre et tentait de peser le pour et le contre.

C'était la première fois qu'un sorcier avait de l'intérêt pour elle, non pour ses pouvoirs et qu'en plus il avait la prétention de la comprendre. Elle les croyait tous les mêmes, à chercher plus de pouvoir à chaque instant, couards, sans le moindre principe ni même considération envers les autres races que la leur. Se trompait-elle ? Elle accepta sa proposition le cerveau embrouillé, elle aurait sentit la culpabilité et la curiosité la torturer si elle s'était aventuré à dire non. De plus, Malefoy n'avait pas menti, Mégane sentait en lui cette chose qui le différenciait des autres sorciers, cette autre chose qui faisait la différence. Autre chose de plus grand, de différent, une magie insondable. Drago la remercia puis partit à la hâte, toujours son sourire en coin qui l'exaspérait.

Mégane se replongea dans ses livres. Drago réfléchissait tandis qu'il partait à grand pas. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Quel crétin ! Il s'était montré comme il était, son âme nue, sa véritable personne face à cette inconnue. En temps normal, il aurait dû lui montrer son masque dur, arrogant et froid, Malfoyen en somme. Regrettait-il ? C'était encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais il se sentait fou, plus fou qu'il n'avait été jusqu'à présent. Toutes les autres femmes qu'il côtoyait, toutes celles qu'il rencontrait ne le voulaient que pour son physique et sa place de « Prince de Serpentard ». Celle-ci ne lui montrait pas vraiment de l'intérêt, elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucun intérêt pour la hiérarchie entre les maisons de Poudlard, ni même l'aristocratie sorcière. Drago rechignait à le penser mais, cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir comme les autres pour une fois, relégué à un rang où il n'aurait pas d'effort à faire pour maintenir une façade, non, au contraire, cette fois il devait batailler pour se différencier des autres. C'était en soit comme un retour à zéro, il devait prouver qu'il n'était pas un salaud de sorcier. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, car vu ses méchantes habitudes de coureur de jupon... Merlin, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive aux oreilles de Mégane sinon il était cuit.

Elle le captivait, chacune de ses pensées se ramenaient inlassablement à elle. Il partit en classe, avec son masque de Prince comme aimaient voir les gens, il commençait par Potion avec les Gryffondor, s'amusant avec les nerfs de petit pote Potter. La journée suivait son cours normal. Mégane potassait des livres à longueur de temps. Drago essayait de ne pas penser à la fée pendant les cours, en vain. Du côté de la fée, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle n'avait vu qu'une fois Dra... Malefoy... Elle ne savait même pas comment l'appeler. Elle changeait. A peine était-elle arrivée dans le château que certaines de ses convictions lui étaient apparues futiles, comme l'antipathie naturelle des sorciers ou leurs délires de supériorité. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que sa mère pouvait lui manquer ! Si elle n'avait pas été tuée, Mégane serait encore l'Autre, -le nom qu'elle ne prononçait sous aucun prétexte- et elle serait sans doute heureuse à l'heure qu'il était, avec ses yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Dumbledore eut une idée un peu particulière et envoya un mot à Mégane ainsi qu'à Drago, leur donnant le mot-de-passe _« Profiteroles »_ et l'heure: 20h. La fin de journée arriva et les deux « presqu'amis » se retrouvèrent devant la statue. Naturellement, ni Mégane, ni Malefoy n'étaient au courant de ce petit mot collectif. Lorsque Mégane vit Dra... Malefoy, devant la statue, elle se demanda comme il était possible qu'il fût encore là. Quel plan Dumbledore avait encore concocté ? Elle n'était pas un pion par Morgane ! Malefoy demanda à la fée si ses recherches se passaient bien, question à laquelle elle répondit avec tout l'ennui qu'elle possédait. Rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait, rien, surtout ses recherches qui lui apprenaient beaucoup mais rien de ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir.

_« J'ai presque fini la section des Runes anciennes, néanmoins. Je pense que demain je vais m'attaquer aux potions, enfin... J'ai déjà emprunté quelques livres pour lire ce soir._

_- Tu t'acharnes à ce que je vois._

_- Laisse donc tes remarques dans ta petite tête blonde, je connais ton opinion, et même si je te laisse une petite marge afin de me convaincre, ne crois pas que tu y arriveras. Je suis une fille têtue._

_- J'avais cru le remarquer._

_- Peut être que tu t'obstineras moins dans ce cas._

_- Oh, tu peux toujours espérer petite fée. Jamais personne n'est venu à bout de la volonté d'un Malefoy._

_- Tu devras t'y habituer dans ce cas._

_- Que tu crois. Au fait, puisque tu me laisses ma chance, peut-être que tu accepterais qu'on se voit assez régulièrement._

_- Comment ça, régulièrement ?_

_- Il faut bien qu'on fasse connaissance non ? Parler de ma vie à une inconnue me semble un peu trop irréaliste. Je ne parle de moi que lorsque je suis sûr que la personne en face de moi m'en donnera autant._

_-On verra. »_ Conclut Mégane gênée.

Se rendant compte que cette conversation était terminée, et que de toute manière, si elle s'était éternisée ils auraient été en retard, il se retourna vers la statue avec dépit. Il murmura la formule qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, « Profiteroles », un dessert moldu semblait-il ? Le blond se retourna vers la fée dont les ailes ne se voyaient toujours pas, et lui demanda :

_« Tu sais ce que le vieux fou nous veut?_

_- Je croyais que tu le savais. »_ Rétorqua Mégane doucement, mais pour toute réponse il ne fit que hausser les épaules.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, puis frappèrent à la porte avant d'être invités à entrer. Dumbledore les salua, puis leur demanda de s'assoir pour finalement leur proposer des bonbons au citron. Il commença par adresser la parole à la jeune fille, celle-là même qui le fascinait le plus pour une raison inconnue :

_« Je suis désolé de vous apprendre cela Mégane, mais vous ne pouvez plus vivre dans l'appartement que je vous ai fournit. Malheureusement, son précédent propriétaire l'a réclamé, et cela était l'ultime condition pour qu'il accepte de revenir à Poudlard. »_ Expliqua Dumbledore.

Ce qui en soit ne perturbait pas plus que cela Mégane, gardant ses yeux verts neutre, après tout elle serait bien mieux dans la forêt. Ce qui en soit n'expliquait pas en quoi Malefoy était impliqué, vu qu'il devait se désintéressé de la situation comme de sa première chaussette. Face au désintérêt de la jeune fée, le directeur s'illumina et se décida à annoncer la véritable raison de leur convocation simultanée.

_« Vous logerez donc dans la chambre inoccupée que le jeune Malefoy possède dans son appartement de préfet en chef. »_

Douche froide pour les adolescents. Venaient-ils vraiment d'entendre ce que le vieux citronné venait de dire ou n'était-ce qu'une hallucination collective ? Mégane pria Morgane que la seconde option fusse la bonne. C'était un complot, impossible autrement ! La forcer à cohabiter avec un sorcier ? La forcer elle à rester et vivre dans le même lieu qu'un sorcier ? N'avait-il pas d'état d'âme, ce directeur, à laisser ce sorcier en présence d'une fée haïssant les sorciers ?

_« Je ne veux pas ! Je refuse ! Plutôt la forêt interdite que de partager mon espace vital avec un sorcier !_

_- La forêt interdite est tout simplement... Interdite. Voyez-vous, c'est l'un des termes de notre accord, vous devez loger au château pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque._

_-Que croyez-vous que cela va vous rapporter à vous, sorcier ! De mettre ce sorcier dans le même lieu de vie que moi ! Croyez-vous que cela changera ma haine envers … Peu importe. Revenez sur votre décision, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres options !_

_- Il y a bien cette chambre qui n'a jamais servie dans l'appartement du Professeur Snape mais..._

_- D'accord ! Je marche pour habiter avec Malefoy ! »_ Débita Mégane soudainement, à toute allure, se relevant presque face à l'angoisse de se retrouver à vivre avec le mangemort.

Dumbledore sembla tout à fait satisfait. Une fois sûr qu'elle n'irait tout de même pas dormir dans la forêt, il les autorisa à s'en aller. Ils prirent donc congé, et Malefoy la guida à ses appartements. Une fois face à un tableau, dont Mégane reconnut la beauté, Malefoy lâcha le mot de passe : « Tendre Éden ». Mégane n'oublierait sûrement pas ce tableau, car il représentait une fée assise sur un lys qui semblait vouloir prendre le soleil. Mégane reconnut que l'endroit était accueillant, chaleureux, bien différent de ce dont Mégane s'attendait des sorciers de la maison des serpents. L'endroit était bien décoré, et possédait une salle commune chauffée au feu de bois avec un canapé, deux fauteuils face à face et des poufs sur le sol. Il lui montra la salle de bain commune et lui indiqua la porte menant à sa propre chambre, puis celle que Mégane allait utiliser à partir du soir.

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour tes affaires, je suis sûr qu'un elfe t'aura déjà tout apporté. Même les livres que tu as empruntés._

_-Ça ne te fait rien à toi ? »_ Demanda-t-elle presque indignée.

_« Pourquoi ça devrait me faire quelque chose ? J'avais envie qu'on se voit plus souvent, et maintenant on pourra construire notre amitié sans soucis extérieurs._

_-Si tu le dis. »_ Marmonna Mégane en se dirigeant vers sa chambre désignée, mais Dra... Malefoy la retint au dernier moment.

_« Hum... Est-ce que... On peut parler ? S'il te plait... »_

Par Morgane ! Elle n'était pas psychomage ou autre médecin du genre ! Et même si elle l'était, elle n'était sûrement pas un ours en peluche pour sorcier qui séchait les états d'âme. Mais lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux sur Malefoy, son agacement fit place à de l'étonnement. Drago lui ne vit que cette chose étrange : les yeux de Mégane venaient de passer du violet au vert.

_« Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tes yeux peuvent passer d'une couleur à l'autre. Tu es métamorphomage ou quoi ? J'ai une cousine éloignée qui peut faire ça, c'est étrange tu sais ? »_

Mégane fut surprise qu'il fût aussi observateur, après tout, rares étaient ceux qui faisaient aussi attention à ses yeux. En général, ils faisaient plutôt attention à ne pas se recevoir une boule de feu en pleine face, ce qui en soit était compréhensible. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, c'était pourquoi la jeune fille pouvait déceler dans les yeux de son nouveau colocataire autant de peine. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus d'où venait cet instinct qui la poussait à vouloir faire disparaître cette tristesse. Elle réprima son sentiment généreux au fond d'elle, et si on avait put voir les rouages de son esprit, on l'aurait sûrement vu sauter à pied joint sur la trappe qui sellait ce sentiment afin de bien l'enterrer. Les yeux bleu-gris de Dra... Malefoy la fixaient avec cette expression, comme s'il l'implorait. Et plus elle les voyait, plus elle voulait les empêcher d'avoir ce reflet triste. Mégane accepta, et ils partirent s'assoir au coin du feu, chacun sur des poufs. Mégane était nerveuse, tout ce qui la changeait de ses habitudes auto-protectrices l'apeurait. Après tout, elle n'avait toujours pu que compter sur elle-même, surtout depuis qu'elle était orpheline.


	5. Dialogues et haine

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

~ Chapitre 4 : Dialogues et haine ~

Mégane et Drago étaient s'étaient assis confortablement dans les fauteuils de leur salle commune. Drago ne savait pas par où commencer. Après tout il voulait se lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille, mais sa stratégie n'était pas encore parfaitement définie. Il la regarda dans les yeux, espérant gagner un peu de temps. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire, après tout il n'en connaissait pas assez sur elle. Il se méfiait dans un sens des réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir si jamais il lui révélait un de ses sombres secrets : elle était imprévisible, elle était comme une inconnue. Non, décidément il n'en savait pas assez sur elle, il fallait qu'il sache plus de choses si jamais il devait lui avouer quelque chose, un jour.

« Bon alors ? » demanda-t-elle en baillant, « Ne me dis pas que tu m'as demandé de rester pour faire le poisson koï et ne rien dire ? » demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

« J'ai-je... Lorsque je t'ai dit que je te comprenais parce que, tu es à la fois sorcière et fée, je ne mentais pas.

- Je sais que tu ne mentais pas, et alors ?

- Je... Tu n'es pas intéressée d'en savoir plus ?

- Si vraiment tu as envie d'en parler, fais-le, je ne vais pas te cirer les pompes pour te faire cracher le morceau alors... » Dit-elle simplement.

« Je suis comme toi dans le sens où je ne suis pas uniquement sorcier.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que les races mêlées entre les sorciers et les autres êtres magiques étaient rares.

- C'est le cas mais, c'est toujours uns histoire de sang, et chaque famille a apparemment son mystère. Regarde Potter, ce satané gamin est increvable.

- Il me semble qu'il vaut mieux qu'il le soit, non ? Pour tous les sorciers de ce monde, je parle.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Simple curiosité.

- Alors pas besoin que je m'étende sur cet imbécile. Écoute, sérieusement, je vais te raconter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne... Jamais.

- Pourquoi à moi ? Franchement, c'est pas comme si on était amis, ou proches de l'être.

- C'est à toi que je veux en parler, à toi parce que, merde ! Parce qu'on est pareils même si on n'a pas la même demi-race en nous. Tu ne me connais pas, ni moi, ni l'infâme gamin que j'étais à l'époque, ni mon nom, ni les horreurs que ma famille a commis. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles qui passent leur temps à me mater parce que j'ai la réputation de les prendre une par une.

- Oh, je crois que je vais me sentir flattée quelques secondes, après je vais de nouveau n'en avoir rien à faire. Franchement, c'est pas comme si ton cas m'intéressait au plus haut point, tu n'es pas le genre de personne après qui j'en ai. Enfin, sauf si tu as la Marque du Lord Noir.

- Je ne l'ai pas. Tu en as après des gens ?

- Et donc, tu peux bien me raconter ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas te tuer.

- Rassurant. » Fit-il, sarcastique.

« Allez parle, je t'écoute. » Tenta-t-elle de le relancer.

Ambre replia ses jambes sur le fauteuil, ses ailes étaient cachées, elle avait son apparence humaine. Cela lui faisait perdre un peu de grâce mais, elle restait pour le moins très belle. Pourquoi était-il gêné ? Franchement ? Ce n'était qu'un sorcier, et elle ne le croyait pas vraiment lorsqu'il lui disait être autre chose. Pour elle, il avait un problème au niveau du cerveau, et c'était loin d'être dans ses compétences. Il commença son histoire, ou plutôt, l'histoire de ses ancêtres. Cela était plutôt fascinant, elle avait déjà lu une légende là-dessus, mais jamais on ne lui avait mentionné l'appartenance d'une des familles sorcières de sang pur à cela. Cela les déshonorerait, eux qui vivaient dans le culte de la consanguinité. Très étrange de plus, car il lui racontait cette histoire sans la connaître.

« C'est quoi ce concept d'âme-sœurs ? C'est stupide ! » Dit-elle en riant.

« Romantique, j'aurais dit moi. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Ça ne colle pas vraiment au personnage.

- Eh, c'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'être un enfoiré que j'en suis réellement un.

- Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, en tout cas, pour ma part, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- J'aimerais qu'un jour tu me racontes ton histoire.

- Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as raconté la tienne ? Non mais, tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy. » Dit la fée en se relevant, puis se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Mégane huh ! » Se précipita-il, puis il la retint par le bras.

« Ôtes tes mains de moi.

- Tu ne risques rien, ce que tu sais de moi est en pire que tout ce que je pourrais apprendre sur toi. Je prends le risque de faire tomber ma famille en te révélant mes secrets.

- Quel genre d'homme es-tu pour mettre ta famille en danger ?

- À toi de voir si tu veux être la femme qui me fera tomber, ou si tu veux être celle qui aura trouvé quelqu'un pour la comprendre, dans un monde qu'elle hait plus que tout. » Siffla-t-il avant de la lâcher, et de partir dans la salle de bain.

« Les sorciers sont définitivement une race bien étrange. » Marmonna-t-elle dans son coin, puis elle partit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain fut un mardi, Mégane se réveilla vers 7h. Elle alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, d'ailleurs elle y serait restée si Drago n'avait pas tambouriné comme un fou possédé à la porte pour réclamer son tour. Il l'avait même menacé de venir prendre sa douche avec elle si elle ne se dépêchait pas, comme si elle avait pu y croire plus de deux secondes. Elle l'aurait noyé, voilà ce qu'elle aurait fait, si jamais il s'était avisé de rentrer dans cette pièce alors qu'elle était nue. C'était donc en serviette qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, l'imbécile avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Elle était gênée, troublée, par le regard que Drago posa sur elle. Sa manière de la regarder en silence la mettait très mal à l'aise, et elle ne savait comment réagir. Dans tous les cas, ce dont elle était persuadée, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas rester camper ici.

« Malefoy, je suis sûre que tu en as vu d'autres des filles, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de me regarder ainsi. Et surtout, laisse-moi PASSER ! »

Baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles après s'être fait crier dessus, il se plaqua contre le mur, la main sur le visage et la laissa passer jurant qu'il ne voyait rien. Une fois sûr qu'elle était partie, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mégane eut un problème majeur cependant. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de vêtements de rechange, déjà ce qu'elle avait étaient des vêtements trouvés, mais maintenant que ceux-ci étaient abîmés...

« Mégane ? Ça va ? Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps.

- Je heu... J'ai pas...

- J'entre !

- NON !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il, les poings sur les hanches en face de la porte de chambre de Mégane.

« J'ai pas d'habits pour m'habiller. Voilà !

- Ha ha ha ! Attends, bouge pas, je vais aller t'en trouver. »

Il sortit de l'appartement, et alla frapper à l'appartement voisin. Un tableau représentant un elfe habillé en guerrier. Granger vint ouvrir et quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir Malefoy devant elle, cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque ses compagnes d'un soir avaient besoin de quelque chose d'ordre féminin. Il essaya de lui expliquer son problème, mais déjà la dernière fois Hermione lui avait dit que c'était fini, qu'elle ne l'aiderait plus à arranger ses histoires.

« Eh ! Mais je te jure que cette fois c'est pas n'importe quoi Granger, c'est la fée qui est arrivée à Poudlard.

- Mégane ?

- Tu la connais ?

- Bon, j'arrive ! » Décida-t-elle en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Hermione prit un sac, y mit des tonnes de vêtements et le suivit jusque dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Mégane arriva enveloppée dans un peignoir blanc que Drago lui avait donné avant de partir. Granger fut ravie de revoir la jeune fille. Car si pour Mégane il ne lui restait que de vagues souvenirs de l'obstination de la Gryffondor, pour Hermione c'était tout le contraire. Hermione se retourna vers Drago, courroucée :

« Malefoy, ne me dis pas que elle aussi y est passée ? » Dit-elle agacée.

« Passée à quoi ? » demanda Mégane innocemment.

« Je tiens à ma vie Granger, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais essayé ? » se défendit le Serpentard.

« À d'autres, je sais à quel point tu es nymphomane. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Nymphomane ? » Répéta Mégane en fronçant les sourcils.

« Granger ! » S'époumona Drago.

« Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? » Demanda Mégane.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Drago était sensé aller me chercher des vêtements.

- Il est venu me trouver, je t'ai dupliqué certains de mes vêtements pour que tu puisses t'habiller.

- C'est... Généreux de ta part.

- De rien, on se revoit en bibliothèque ? » Demanda Hermione en déposant le sac dans la salle commune, et, sans attendre de réponse, elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Mégane passa sa journée, sa matinée et son après midi dans des bouquins de potion. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, autant parce que Drago Malefoy avait été dépeint comme un homme à femme, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été surprise par la courtoisie des sorciers. Comment se faisait-il que des sorciers puissent être aussi... gentils ? Elle les avait toujours classés dans les individus dangereux à ne pas approcher sans avoir une grande méfiance envers eux. Mais en fait ceux qu'elle connaissait (bon d'accord, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup) étaient vraiment des gens avec qui elle voulait rester. Même si elle préférait mourir que le dire tout haut. Elle passa devant un miroir. Elle aurait juré avoir vu une teinte de bleu dans ses yeux. C'était cela ? Était-elle heureuse de cette vie, avec ces gens là ? Elle préférait encore se donner des gifles que d'y songer.

Ce soir là, elle avait un cours à donner. Enfin, c'était la condition sine qua non qui faisait qu'elle avait droit à la bibliothèque et à tous les avantages de la réserve, du reste. Elle avait pensé que pour une première séance, mieux valait une heure. Le psychique se fatiguait tellement plus vite que le corps, à cause de toutes les données parasites comme : les personnes qu'on aimait, les besoins primaires comme l'envie de manger, ou même les problèmes quotidiens. Par Morgane, pourvu que cet Harry Potter ne soit pas un de ces gamins bavards et sans concentration. Sinon elle ne donnerait pas cher de son mental, elle n'était pas faiseuse de miracles, seulement fée. Elle prit un rapide dîner dans l'appartement car elle avait vraiment faim d'avoir manqué le déjeuner. La pendule indiquait 20h30, Mégane se décida à bouger et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Son premier cours avec le « survivant » sorcier allait commencer... D'ailleurs, pourquoi Drago Malefoy ne l'aimait pas ?

Mégane arriva devant la salle de cours, la huitième de la tour d'astronomie. Elle prit ses aises et alla découvrir l'intérieur. L'endroit était parfait, digne d'une salle de relaxation. C'était en tout point l'endroit qu'elle voulait pour son cours, un endroit relaxant et où on pourrait faire travailler ses méninges sans soucis. Regardant l'heure sur une pendule accrochée au mur, elle se décida d'attendre son pseudo élève devant la porte. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait, elle entendait des étudiants marcher dans sa direction, des voix se faire entendre. Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix d'Hermione Granger, car elle l'avait entendue plus tôt dans la journée.

« Mégane ? » Reconnut Hermione.

« C'est bien moi.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui...

- Qui ?

- Va faire le cours d'Harry ? On s'attendait à voir Snape !

- C'est bien moi. » Répondit Mégane.

Harry et Ron avaient entendus parler de Mégane, la fée, la petite nouvelle de Poudlard, et au passage la nouvelle amie d'Hermione. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle vivait avec la fouine de Malefoy, mais elle le faisait. Hermione se saisit du bras de Ron, et l'emmena vers leur dortoir afin de laisser Harry à ses leçons. Mégane elle, laissa Harry entrer dans la petite salle de cours, et l'invita à se mettre à l'aise. Harry regarda Mégane, se demandant comment une fille d'environ son âge pouvait être professeur d'occlumencie. Enfin, il n'y prêta pas trop d'importance, vu que Dumbledore avait toujours été une espèce de cas à lui tout seul, surtout lorsqu'il prenait des décisions.

« C'est parce que je suis une fée que j'y arrive si bien. »

Harry fit de grands yeux ? L'avait-elle entendu à l'instant ? Avait-elle écouté ses pensées ? Était-elle télépathe ou alors, c'était juste un coup de bluff ? Elle n'avait même pas jeté de sort ! C'était vraiment incroyable, et dire qu'avec Snape cela lui faisait toujours un mal de chien !

« Au moins maintenant je peux confirmer que tu as bien besoin de mes cours. » Rajouta-t-elle avec humour.

« Bien. Alors, voici le principe. Il parait que tu as essayé la manière radicale, je veux dire, te faire agresser mentalement et tenter de rendre ton esprit aussi hermétique que possible. Je te propose une autre méthode plus douce : ton cerveau est comme un ensemble de tiroirs empilés, alignés, avec tout un tas d'informations dedans. Le but est de sélectionner ce que la personne qui va lire dans ton esprit, ce qu'elle va voir. Avec le temps, tu pourras même confectionner une image entière et l'envoyer dans l'esprit de l'autre pour le déstabiliser. Alors voilà, cette personne, c'est-à-dire moi pour l'instant, va vouloir voir tous les moments les plus honteux, horribles de ton existence, et là, tu vas devoir m'en empêcher. Ce n'est pas pour t'humilier Harry Potter, mais pour savoir où es ta faille, ce qui te fait le plus mal pour t'aider à t'en protéger. Fais-moi confiance, et essaye de me bloquer, de me contrer. Échange le souvenir que je veux voir par un autre plus dérisoire. Si Voldemort veut avoir accès à un de tes souvenirs qui te fais mal, tu dois l'en empêcher et pour bien le faire enrager, tu vas lui montrer des images qu'il déteste, sur lui, sur toi, sur n'importe quoi qui le fera devenir fou. Un homme fou n'est que le reflet de sa fin proche. » Raisonna-t-elle.

_« Je suis une fée, donc je n'ai pas besoin de sort pour entrer dans ton esprit. Je te préviendrai dès que je vais commencer, alors panique pas. Pour commencer tu vas méditer : mets-toi en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux et les paumes vers le haut ... »_

Trois quarts d'heure s'écoulèrent ainsi où Mégane demanda à Harry de bien se concentrer et de trier ses souvenirs. Ne pas avoir peur non plus, c'était lui qui devait contrôler son esprit. Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, elle lui proposa d'essayer au moins une fois l'exercice, celui d'échanger un souvenir par un autre. Elle le prévint: « Un... deux... trois! ». Ce fut le début de son exploration des souvenirs d'Harry. Elle y allait doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et qu'il mette en place ses défenses. Il mettait du temps, Mégane voyait la mort d'un jeune homme avec un haut jaune. Voyant que cela faisait du mal à Harry, Mégane décida d'aller voir ses souvenirs heureux pour lui permettre de souffler, malheureusement elle en trouva bien peu. Elle nota quelque part que tous ses souvenirs heureux étaient liés pour la plupart au Quidditch, et pour d'autres à des moments insolites de la vie.

À un moment, elle le voyait dans une grande maison, il y avait beaucoup de monde et on voyait Harry serrer un homme qu'il appelait Sirius. Elle se retira de son esprit instantanément, lui tendit deux carrés de chocolat et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander qui était cet homme. Harry lui répondit que c'était son parrain : Sirius Black. Mégane dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir, la bouche un peu sèche, elle congédia Harry tout en lui donnant quelques recommandations pour leur prochain cours. Il avait remarqué la colère et le renfermement de Mégane lorsqu'il avait évoqué le nom de son parrain, et il était curieux de savoir quelle en était la raison.

Harry ferma la porte et après avoir fait quelques pas, il entendit un grand fracas dans la salle huit. Un bruit de verre brisé. Il se décida à ne pas y aller, Mégane était grande et ses amis l'attendaient. Dès qu'il eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione et Ron se levèrent et allèrent le voir. Ils demandèrent à Harry comment cela c'était passé. Celui-ci leur raconta tout dans les détails. Pour une fois l'occlumencie ne rimait plus avec torture pour lui. Il avait passé un très bon cours. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher. Harry pensa à Mégane avant de s'endormir, il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius, peut être la connaissait-il ? Mais comment faire pour passer un appel d'une cheminée alors qu'il était toujours en cavale. Oui, Hedwige, quand elle reviendrait de son précédent vol, il l'enverrait à nouveau.

Toujours dans la salle numéro Huit de la tour d'astronomie, Mégane était assise sur le sol tandis que tout autour d'elle était sans-dessus, sans-dessous. Le départ d'Harry Potter fut d'une lenteur étouffante pour elle, elle aurait aimé le précipiter à travers la porte afin de se retrouver seule avec sa rage, mais elle appréciait le sorcier malgré tout. Elle et lui étaient semblables, bien qu'il fut totalement orphelin sans l'avoir choisi, tandis qu'elle avait renié sa famille. Elle jeta un œil mauvais aux restes d'un vase qui jonchaient le sol. Il avait fallu qu'elle imagine seulement quelques secondes que le vase avait la figure de Sirius Black et cela en fut trop pour elle. Elle finit par se calmer, et réunit les bouts de vase afin de les mettre à la poubelle. Si elle avait été sorcière, elle aurait sûrement pu réparer ce vase, mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. Elle prit le chemin du retour vers l'appartement dans lequel elle habitait. Elle se concentra uniquement sur sa route, sans penser à rien d'autre, sans adresser aucun regard ni aucun mot aux personnes qu'elle croisait. Sirius Black était en vie, Sirius Black était la famille d'Harry Potter. Elle finit par admettre ce fait, et toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait. Elle décida qu'Harry ne devait être au courant de rien, car la vie de l'Élu était déjà assez chaotique comme cela. Elle passa devant Drago Malefoy sans le voir, elle se rendit compte de sa présence uniquement lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras et qu'il l'obligea à stopper sa progression.

« Tu m'entends ? Eh !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'ai appelé, et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Je suis dans mes pensées. S'il te plait Drago Malefoy, laisse-moi, ce n'est pas un bon soir pour la conversation.

- Certainement pas !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ton bras, tu saignes, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est Potty qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je saigne ? » Réalisa-t-elle en regardant son bras, « Non, ce n'est pas lui. Et ce n'est pas un bon moment pour la conversation, je te l'ai dit.

- Bon, c'est comme tu veux. Laisse-moi quand même panser ça, histoire que Dumbledore ne m'accuse pas de te négliger. »

Et elle accepta, elle n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il lui suffisait de rester là, à l'endroit que Drago lui avait désigné pour qu'elle s'assoie, d'attendre qu'il eut finit de la soigner et ensuite elle serait libre de retourner dans sa chambre. Il revint avec le nécessaire, une fiole remplie de liquide inconnu, du coton, des pansements. Tout l'attirail du parfait infirmier. Cela la fit sourire, et le blond le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Toi.

- Ravi d'être la source de tes moqueries.

- Je ne me moque pas, tu es juste amusant. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un être tel que toi puisse avoir des notions de guérison ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis différent, je te ressemble.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas uniquement sorcier. Mais nos buts ne sont pas les mêmes, tu cherches à te parfaire en tant que sorcier, tandis que je cherche à détruire cette partie de moi.

- J'ai mes raisons, tout comme je suis sûr que tu as les tiennes. J'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas parler de toi, et tu n'aimes pas parler des autres non plus car cela en révèlerait trop sur tes idées, tes principes, tes valeurs. C'est comme si tu cherchais à rester transparente.

- C'est un reproche ?

- Une simple constatation.

- Et toi tu cherches trop à te faire remarquer. Comme ce fantôme farceur qui rit à longueur de journée.

- Preeve ?

- Oui.

- Tu me compares à Preeve ? Ce crétin de fantôme qui jette de l'eau sur tous les élèves qui croisent son chemin lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur ? Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai un cerveau moi, alors que cet être à l'air d'en être dépourvu ! » Contesta-t-il en terminant son bandage. « Voilà, c'est terminé. Merci de m'avoir laissé faire ça pour toi.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

- Parce que tu hais les sorciers, et que je suis donc haïssable à tes yeux. » Répondit-il sans une once de tristesse dans sa voix, bien qu'il remarqua qu'elle pinça les lèves à sa remarque, comme si elle avait été contrariée.

« C'est à moi de te remercier plutôt, pour m'avoir soignée. Bien, je te laisse à présent, bonne nuit.

- De même. »

Une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, elle repensa à sa colère, au cours avec Harry Potter, et à Drago. Pour le jeune survivant, elle s'était imaginé qu'il aurait été plus prétentieux, mais il avait raison d'être humble. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, d'avoir survécu à ses parents, d'avoir été éduqué par des monstres et d'être pourchassé par des psychopathes. Mégane aussi, dans un sens, était une survivante. Oui, elle avait survécu cette nuit-là, bien qu'elle aurait préféré le contraire. D'un autre côté, elle était persuadée que les choses se passaient toujours pour une raison. Elle se regarda dans le miroir mais détesta ce qu'elle y vit, une fille pleine de grâce mais avec une âme si noire. Un instant elle se sentit indigne d'être fée, puis se fustigeant intérieurement, elle se dit finalement qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était devenue, et puis tant pis. Elle alla finalement se coucher, se disant que le lendemain elle continuerait à lire des livres de potion.

C'était dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars qu'elle plongea. Mégane avait le sommeil lourd, pourtant elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Le bruit alerta Drago qui lança un sort pour déverrouiller la porte de la fée, pas sans hésitation toutefois. Il l'entendit gémir, un faible Lumos au bout de sa baguette, il s'avança doucement. Il ne l'entendit pas au début, puis les murmures de la fée devinrent plus clairs.

« M'man il faut... faut pas rester là, les mangemorts... hum... » Gémit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Son sommeil devait être tellement troublé qu'elle se transforma dans son sommeil. Ses traits devinrent plus lisses, ses ailes se frayèrent un chemin dans son dos, et sa tenue se modifia. Drago put pour la première fois apprécier l'apparat de la jeune fille. Ses ailes dignes de celles d'un papillon, tellement étincelantes à la lumière de sa baguette et délicates. Son haut était fait d'une sorte de corset tandis que son bas se transforma en jupe mi-longue, fendue légèrement, laissant apparaître un bout de sa cuisse. Sur son front se dessina une forme magiquement, qui finit par prendre forme, devenant un bijou complexe d'où une pierre précieuse couleur de pluie pendait au milieu du front. Ses pieds étaient restés nus, étrangement. Drago avait du mal à imaginer une fée ne faire que voleter dans les airs, n'utilisaient-elles jamais leur jambes ?

« Laissez-la vivre... » Gémit Mégane encore une fois, « M'man... ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Drago comprenne la terrible épreuve que Mégane avait vécu. Si ses déductions étaient bonnes, alors la mère de Mégane était morte à cause des Mangemorts, et tout ce qu'il espéra sur le moment, ce fut que Mégane n'ait pas assisté au terrible spectacle. Il savait, parce que c'était connu, que certains mangemorts tuaient salement. Lorsqu'un simple Avada suffisait, eux prenaient plaisir à tuer à la moldue, et torturer avec des méthodes cruelles au-delà du mot. Drago se demanda combien de ce genre de secrets la jeune fille cachait. Ou plutôt, combien la hantaient comme ce soir-là. Il s'approcha un peu de la jeune fille, murmura quelques mots à son oreille qui la firent se détendre, et plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il sortit de la chambre de Mégane, prenant soin de la verrouiller après son départ afin qu'elle n'ait pas de soupçon puis regagna sa chambre. Assis dans son lit, il réfléchit, devait-il garder tout cela pour lui ou en faire part à quelqu'un ? Comme à son parrain par exemple... Dilemme, la jeune femme ne lui pardonnerait jamais qu'il répète autour de lui ce qu'il avait vu. Il devait garder pour lui ce qui venait de ce passer, être quelqu'un de confiance, et attendre jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle vienne à lui pour se confier. Oui, c'était tout ce dont il pouvait s'attendre.


	6. Savoir s'entourer

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

~Chapitre 5 : Savoir s'entourer ~

Deux semaines avant Noël. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient sûrement pas comprendre toute la bonne ambiance qui régnait parmi les élèves. Les vacances commençaient le surlendemain, quelques jours où les élèves étaient exemptés de devoir trop compliqués, car même les professeurs sentaient la fatigue s'accumuler pour la fin d'année. Mégane aussi était en joie, quelque part c'étaient aussi des vacances pour elle, où elle pourrait se ressourcer sans cette masse de population sorcière. Bon, d'accord, il en resterait forcément pendant les vacances, mais moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle pensait d'ailleurs à partir quelques jours, se disant qu'elle méritait bien aussi quelques moments à elle, puis elle renonça.

Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas écumé toute cette fichue bibliothèque, elle ne pouvait s'autoriser de prendre autant de bon temps. Elle devait rester sur son objectif. Drago, quant à lui, se souvenait toujours du cauchemar de Mégane. Et pour cause : elle le refaisait très souvent, lâchant de temps à autres d'autres détails qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce matin-là, Mégane faisait une pause devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, pas qu'elle soit forcément très fatiguée, mais elle avait fini un manuel de quelques centaines de pages dans la matinée, et elle avait besoin de temps pour oublier les détails superflus. Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et la regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, donc si tu as quelque chose à dire, pourquoi tu ne le dirais pas tout simplement ?

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu me réveilles la nuit. Mais c'est pas forcément ça qui m'ennuie. C'est plutôt tes cauchemars, et ce dont j'ai compris en t'entendant parler dans ton sommeil.

-Mes cauchemars ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais au juste ! » Fit-elle blême.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, alors je ne vais pas te raconter ce que je sais. Je voulais juste te dire que je le sais, et que je suis toujours là pour si jamais, si jamais un jour tu te rends compte que t'en as marre d'être toute seule.

- Le mieux serait que je trouve un moyen pour insonoriser ma chambre.

- Le mieux serait que tu n'insonorises pas ta chambre pour que je puisse te réveiller lorsque tu fais un mauvais rêve.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Pourquoi te laisserais-je faire cela ? Par la Grande Fée Morgane ! Tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas connaître. » Fit-elle contrariée.

« Mais je les sais, alors… Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de conseils, mais je vais quand même te donner mon avis. Mieux vaut avoir quelqu'un de son côté, quelqu'un qui sait dans quelle position on est, quelqu'un prêt à nous tendre la main sans rien demander en échange.

- J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. J'ai lu que les Serpentard sont ambitieux et rusés. Pour l'instant je ne vois pas ce que tu retirerais de cette complicité.

- Peut-être devrais-tu déjà ne pas coller des étiquettes aux sorciers, c'est pas parce que je suis dans cette maison qu'à cet instant de ma vie je suis représentant de cette maison.

- Mais tu peux l'être à un autre instant de ta vie, dans le futur.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, à toi de voir si tu veux tenter ta chance.

- Quelle chance ?

- Celle d'avoir un ami sorcier, un ami pas que sorcier, un ami avant tout humain. Un ami simplement. Écoute, je ne vais pas épiloguer, je préfère te laisser te décider. » Termina-t-il en s'en allant dans sa chambre.

« Drago Malefoy...

- Oui ?

- Ma mère a été assassinée par des mangemorts, voilà les faits. J'en rêve car cet assassinat s'est passé juste sous mes yeux, mais j'étais tellement jeune que je n'avais encore ni pouvoir féérique, ni pouvoir sorcier. J'ai laissé ma mère se faire tuer, pendant que je fuyais sous son ordre, juste pour préserver ma vie. »

Drago se retourna, marcha lentement vers la jeune fille et se cala dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, la serrant encore plus contre lui, tandis qu'elle se tenait raide. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, en réalité elle s'était tenue trop longtemps à l'écart des gens, quels qu'ils furent, et se sentait étrangère à leurs coutumes. Mais elle avait déjà vu des gens se prendre ainsi les uns dans les bras de l'autre, certain par joie de se retrouver, d'autre par besoin de soutien lors d'une grande tristesse ou d'autres encore parce qu'ils manifestaient leur amour pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Est-ce par pitié ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je n'oserais pas.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ça m'était arrivé, j'aurais aimé que tu fasses la même chose.

- Oh... » Répondit-elle en le laissant faire, puis au bout de quelques minutes il consentit à la libérer de son étreinte. « Merci, ce fut agréable. Je comprends pourquoi les gens s'enlacent lorsqu'ils sont tristes.

- Mégane ?

- Oui ?

- Lorsque tu parles de ta mère, j'ai l'impression que c'était ta seule famille.

- Elle l'était.

- Pas de père ? D'oncle ? Tante ? Parrain ? Marraine ?

- Je préfère me considérer orpheline plutôt que de vivre en étant l'Autre.

- L'Autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Laisse, oublie qu'il me reste sûrement de la famille de sang. Ce qui compte c'est la famille de cœur, dont je suis dépourvue. C'est compliqué, c'est une histoire que je n'ai pas envie de raconter. »

L'Autre... Cette fille qu'elle aurait pu être, la fille d'un sorcier, cette part d'elle qu'elle rejetait de toute son âme. C'était du sang de fée qui coulait dans ses veines, il fallait que cela le soit. Elle partit finalement, direction la bibliothèque, comme toujours. Cette fois-là elle y trouva Hermione qui buchait sur un exercice de Rhune, et sans demander la permission, elle s'installa à côté d'elle pour lire d'autres livres de potions. Depuis un bon moment déjà, Snape n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, de veiller sur elle et de la surveiller dans l'ombre. Elle commençait à en avoir marre mais elle se disait que cela allait vite passer, les mangemorts avaient toujours d'autres occupations. De toute façon c'était impossible qu'il découvre qui elle était. Seulement impossible n'était pas Severus Snape et celui-ci avait déjà découvert son secret. Il était Serpentard, il était rusé et déterminé. Il n'avait suffit que d'un seul regard, à l'endroit où se trouvait la preuve mal dissimulée, et la vérité éclata dans l'esprit du maître des potions.

Dumbledore envoya un mot à Mégane, qui était déjà au courant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, bien qu'elle n'y accorde que peu d'attention. Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau du directeur et le mot-de-passe était « Paris-Brest ». À chaque fois qu'elle était dans le bureau du vieux sorcier, elle avait envie de déployer ses ailes pour satisfaire sa curiosité et regarder sur toutes les étagères les merveilles exposées. Passés les salutations et les politesses, Dumbledore lâcha le morceau :

« Récemment, nous avons eu une réunion afin de parler des vacances prochaines. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Potter a une permission pour passer les vacances au QG avec ses amis, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire pour lui après tout... C'est Noël.

- En quoi cela me regarde ?

- Eh bien, il me semble plus judicieux que vous l'accompagniez, après tout, bien qu'il ait fait des progrès dans l'occlumencie, il n'y a que votre esprit pour contrecarrer celui de Voldemort. Si vous ne l'accompagnez pas, votre présence pourrait être découverte, et vous pourriez être la cible des mangemorts.

- Je ne les crains pas.

- Mais Potter si. Si Voldemort comprend ce qui se joue dans son dos, cela risque de provoquer les choses, des choses auxquelles nous ne sommes pas préparés.

- Je comprends. Mais je ne me sens toujours pas concernée.

- Je vous accorde un accès permanent à ma bibliothèque personnelle si vous passez les vacances au QG de l'Ordre.

- Vous m'ennuyez Dumbledore, mais vous gagnez. J'accompagnerai Potter, je veillerai sur la non-violation de son esprit, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour autre chose. Tous vos livres, je les veux dans mon appartement le plus tôt possible. Vous m'achetez certes, mais je ne vous fais pas confiance pour autant, vous risqueriez de cacher le livre qui m'intéresse. J'ai plus de ressources que vous pouvez l'imaginer. » Conclut-elle.

Mégane n'aurait su comment expliquer pourquoi Drago Malefoy était heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Après tout, elle ne faisait que passer des semaines dans un autre endroit que Poudlard, elle n'était pas obligée de se socialiser, elle pourrait même rester dans son coin à étudier. Elle détestait se faire manipuler, mais Dumbledore le comprendrait bien assez tôt lorsque ses appâts seraient refusés, peu importait leur valeur. Dans l'après midi, des piles et des piles de livres étaient entassés dans tout l'appartement, elle entendit même Drago jurer entre ses dents pour s'en être pris une dans le pied. Les elfes de maison en apportèrent encore plein d'autres, si bien qu'elle dû leur demander de les mettre dans sa chambre. Malgré la quantité de livres, elle en emprunta encore de nombreux exemplaires à la bibliothèque. Voilà de quoi étaient constitués ses bagages, des habits que Hermione Granger lui avait généreusement donné, et des livres à éplucher.

Dans la vie de Mégane, tout suivait un chemin clair, enfin, elle ne se doutait pas que tout risquait d'être remis sans-dessus, sans-dessous. Les découvertes que Snape avait faites n'allaient pas rester dans l'ombre bien longtemps. Snape n'en revenait pas, Meya, sa nièce, sa filleule, son rayon de soleil était en vie, il en était sûr. Tout d'abord il y avait son physique qui ressemblait énormément à sa sœur défunte sa magie particulière aussi semblable à sa sœur défunte. Et Drago, par Merlin quel gamin intelligent, était venu un soir pour lui parler d'un tatouage bizarre qu'il avait vu sur la jeune fille pendant son sommeil. Bien que l'origine de la conversation tournait autour du cauchemar récurant de la concernée, qui mettait en scène sa mère en train de mourir.

Snape n'aurait su comment atteindre le bonheur parfait s'il n'avait pas découvert tout cela. Bien sûr, les cauchemars de la jeune fille n'étaient pas la cause de son bonheur directement, mais ils étaient la preuve qu'elle était bien qui il pensait qu'elle était. Et s'il voyait juste, elle était sa nièce, disparue le jour de la mort de la sœur du potioniste. Enfant que tous avaient crus morte. Le résultat du jour était qu'il avait rendu Black encore plus fou en lui révélant la chose, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre « Meya » partout où elle allait. Peu importait s'il le prenait pour un conspirateur ou un pervers ! Il avait ce besoin de l'observer, de recueillir des informations sur elle, et de veiller dans un sens.

Une semaine auparavant, Severus avait transplané vers le QG de l'Ordre sans prévenir personne. QG qui se trouvait être la maison de Sirius Black au passage, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'affaire. Severus lança le sort pour faire apparaître la maison dans le quartier moldu, puis alla frapper à la porte. Lupin vint lui ouvrir, il était le seul à ne pas partir en mission très régulièrement, lycantropie oblige. Severus demanda à voir Black, ce qui fit soupirer Remus. Il n'aimait pas lorsque les anciens ennemis se parlaient en aparté, cela se finissait toujours en joute verbale, voir pire. Le Serpentard arriva dans le salon, et constata que son ancien souffre-douleur avait un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main.

« Pas vraiment l'heure de commencer à boire sale cabot.

- Oh pitié, pas toi.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. » Railla l'ancien maraudeur, « Est-ce qu'Harry te donne toujours autant de fil à retordre ? Tu veux que je lui glisse un mot lorsqu'il sera là ?

- Non, cette fois j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser. Ne fais pas cette tête, on m'a juste épargné de lui faire des cours d'occlumencie. Ce n'est définitivement pas de lui dont j'étais venu te parler, plutôt de quelqu'un d'autre, à qui tu tiens encore plus.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Snape, Harry est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

- Oh, tu seras surpris ! J'ai retrouvé ta fille, occasionnellement ma nièce. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Ne me parle pas d'elle...

- Si tu voulais bien m'écouter deux secondes tu saurais que...

- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! » Hurla-t-il en jetant son verre de whisky sur Severus qui n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

« Comme tu veux Black, si tu ne veux rien savoir alors PARFAIT ! Mais ne crois pas que tu pourras vivre dans le déni bien longtemps, car Dumbledore doit faire en sorte qu'elle passe noël au QG. Fais donc ce que tu veux sale cabot ! Mais dis-toi qu'il y a ta fille là, hors de cette maison dans laquelle tu te terres, une fille dont on a plus eu de nouvelles depuis 10 ans ! C'est ta fille Black, si tu as une once de fierté c'est le moment de la montrer ! Imbécile ! » Siffla-t-il une dernière fois.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est elle ? Hein ? Tu viens là avec tes espoirs, pourrir mon oxygène, tu ne m'as jamais pardonné d'avoir épousé ta sœur Snape, pourquoi tu voudrais que je te croie.

- Oh allez ! Arrête ta paranoïa, je ne suis certainement pas celui qui veuille te voir aussi pathétique que tu l'es à l'instant, je prends soin de mes ennemis pour être sur de les faire souffrir encore plus, je croyais que tu t'étais fait à l'idée.

- Une preuve, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Elle a le tatouage.

- Tu l'as vu de tes yeux ?

- Oui. » Répondit-il sèchement, sans préciser que ce fut Drago qui l'avait repéré bien avant lui.

« Je peux pas l'croire.

- Essaye de te faire à l'idée, et gâche pas tout lorsqu'elle sera là.

- Pourquoi ce serait MOI qui gâcherait tout ?

- Parce que tu gâches toujours tout ce que tu entreprends. Mauvais mari avec la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

- Arrête !

- Mauvais Parrain, en laissant Potter orphelin toutes ces années, te faire prendre à la place de Petigrow fut pitoyable.

- La ferme !

- Et mauvais père en arrêtant de rechercher ta petite fille, qui a disparu lorsqu'elle n'avait que 6 ans ! Qui sait ce qu'elle a dû faire pour survivre jusque là !

- FERME-LA SNAPE ! » Gueula Sirius en lui décochant une droite.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je viens perdre mon temps avec toi. De toute manière Sirius, lorsque la vérité aura éclaté, je compte bien demander sa garde au magenmagot.

- QUOI ? Parce que tu crois que sa garde pourra être accordée à un ancien mangemort comme toi ?

- Tu crois qu'elle serait accordée à un ancien taulard en cavale ?

- Sale fils de …

- C'est ça, oublie pas que je suis le frère de ta femme, je crois qu'elle se retournerait dans sa tombe en entendant ces paroles. Fais-toi donc oublier un instant. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne semble vivre qu'avec son héritage de fée. Je suis allée voir Pince, la bibliothécaire, il parait qu'elle écume tous les livres de la bibliothèque en quête de réponses.

- Réponses à quoi ?

- D'après mon filleul, elle cherche à supprimer son héritage sorcier.

- Ton filleul ? Ce blondinet crétin consanguin dont tu servais de lèche-bottes au père ? Ne me fais pas rire, si tu crois que j'accorde le moindre crédit à des paroles rapportées d'un mioche de sa trempe.

- Je te rappelle que tu es tout autant sang-pur que lui, et que ta cousine est mariée à son père.

- Me parle pas de malheurs.

- En tout cas ça peut être problématique qu'elle cherche à être uniquement fée.

- Un aveugle ne verrait pas le problème, elle renie son père !

-Crétin ! Tout ne se résume pas à toi ! Pense plutôt aux lois sur les créatures magiques, pense plutôt à la poussière de fée qu'elle est capable de créer.

- Tu crois que le ministère serait intéressé ?

- Aussi véreux soit-il, avoir une fée à portée de main, ils ne laisseront pas passer leur chance.

- Je crois que tu vas être obligé de laisser tomber ton idée d'avoir sa garde, Servillus. » Railla Sirius.

« Je crois que tu oublies qui je suis, je trouverai une solution. » Cracha Snape avant de s'en aller dans un tourbillon de robe noire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? » Demanda Remus.

« Remy, elle est en vie. » Dit Sirius sans avoir encore réalisé.

« Qui ? » Demanda Remus, habitué aux divagations de l'ancien maraudeur, surtout après quelques verres.

« Ma petite princesse. »

La mort d'Amanda n'avait pas réussi à lier les deux ennemis de toujours. Amanda avait fait une lettre, si jamais elle mourait, qui demandait au Gryffondor et au Serpentard de s'allier pour le bien de Meya. C'est Severus qui avait eu connaissance de la lettre en premier. Puis lorsque Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban, il la lui avait remise. Cependant aucun des deux ne put effacer l'amertume et la rancœur qu'il vouait à l'autre. Ils passèrent à chaque fois de haine profonde à solidarité tacite. Sirius en voulait à Severus car il l'estimait coupable de ne pas avoir empêché les mangemorts de s'en prendre à sa famille, coupable de ne pas avoir réussis à retrouver sa petite fille, coupable pour tout ! Surtout, pour ne pas avoir assez veillé sur la femme qu'il aimait, car il ne l'avait pas fait, sinon elle n'aurait pas écrit de testament. Severus quant à lui en voulait à Sirius pour s'être laissé piéger et s'être laissé mettre à Azkaban. Le pire qu'il lui reprochait était de s'être marié à sa sœur, d'avoir fait un enfant avec elle et de n'avoir pas su protéger sa famille. Black aurait dû protéger sa famille plutôt que d'être le gardien du secret des Longdubat. Et bien d'autres choses encore...

Un peu nostalgique, Severus se souvint de comment Amanda avait tenu tête à Sirius pour que ce soit lui le parrain de Meya. Sirius, pour se venger après sa défaite, choisit Molly Weasley pour être la marraine du bébé. Il savait pertinemment qu'Amanda ne l'aimait pas. Elle la trouvait collante, étouffante... Mais comme c'était soit Molly et Severus, pas aucun des deux et un choix à refaire, elle avait vite cédé. Sirius crut que sa vie se termina ce jour-là, lui qui avait prévu de demander à Lily. Molly avait été très attristée de la perte de Meya. Chaque Noël elle lui mettait un cadeau de côté. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à faire son deuil. Les deux hommes actuellement, sadiques, lui avaient caché leur découverte. Ils se disaient que cela ferait une bonne surprise pour Noël, de toute manière ils étaient trop préoccupés par la manière dont les retrouvailles se passeraient pour penser aux autres.

Ce soir là était la pleine lune. Mégane avait pris la tangente, juste pour cette fois. Après tout Potter pourrait bien survivre une nuit, et puis, si Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'elle avait fait le mur, elle ne risquait rien. Mégane se mit sous sa forme de fée, pouvant mieux utiliser l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs sous cette forme. Elle savait qu'une meute de mangemorts loups-garous était en Écosse, bien qu'elle ne sut pas avec précision où les trouver. Mais à force de pistage, elle finit par trouver l'objet de ses recherches.

« Bien... » Murmura-t-elle à la nuit, suffisamment bas pour que l'ouïe fine des lycanthropes ne l'entende pas.

Elle vit certains d'entre eux porter la marque, et cela lui suffit pour la convaincre d'éliminer la meute en entier. Par chance, il n'y avait pas d'enfants. Elle avait mal au cœur de devoir lancer de la poussière de fée sur des enfants qui avaient vu leurs parents se faire tuer. Dommage dans un sens, elle aurait rêvé que quelqu'un le fasse pour elle ce jour fatidique. Elle fit tomber un profond brouillard qui engloba la meute, et une fois fait elle fit appel à son pouvoir de la terre pour tous les bloquer grâce à un filet du diable. Elle leur brisa la nuque, les uns après les autres, regrettant que la mort de sa mère n'ait pas été aussi rapide. Mais elle n'était pas comme eux ! C'était là sa seule réjouissance. Ce soir là elle avait mal calculé son coup, un des loups n'avait pas été pris au piège, et devant le massacre de ses pairs s'en prit violemment à la jeune fille. Un coup de griffe sur le ventre de la jeune fille et ce fut assez pour qu'elle batte en retraite.

Mégane avait la main sur son ventre, perdant beaucoup de sang malgré elle, elle s'enfuit en battant des ailes aussi vite que possible. Voletant pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle retourna à Poudlard, plusieurs fois elle faillit se faire prendre par Rusard, et elle crut que les tâches de sang coulant malgré tout à terre la perdraient. Elle aurait dû cautériser la plaie ! Elle ne pouvait pas le faire à l'instant à cause de la douleur qui la faisait hurler à chaque fois. Une fois arrivée dans l'appartement, elle ne se questionna même pas sur la raison faisant que les lumières aient étés toujours allumées. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, dos à la porte d'entrée.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? » Demanda la voix énervée de Drago, « Non, mieux, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Merlin mais tu... tu es blessée !

- Non, c'est vrai ? » Fit-elle pour toute tentative d'humour.

« Je cours appeler Pomfresh !

- Tu ne cours nulle part.

- Ça va pas ou quoi ? Je vais pas te laisser comme ça, si tu ne veux pas de l'infirmière, laisse-moi au moins appeler Snape, il pourra te guérir, c'est lui qui fait les potions pour l'infirmerie.

- Encore moins lui.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est mon parrain. Écoute, je te jure qu'il ne te fera pas de mal.

- Je ne veux pas de l'aide d'un mangemort. Je ne veux pas que ton infirmière me touche. Je ne tolère que toi, ou à la rigueur Hermione Granger.

-Eurêka ! Granger ! »

Drago aida la jeune fille à s'installer sur le canapé, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il alla chercher Granger, lui disant que c'était vraiment très urgent. Elle le suivit de bonne grâce, mais ne sut ce qu'il en était qu'une fois arrivée dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Mégane en train de manger les feuilles d'une plante d'un mètre de hauteur. Plus tard ils apprirent que c'était une plante utilisée pour concocter les potions d'anti-douleur. Elle leur expliqua que cela ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps, mais que cela leur laisserait le temps de panser ses blessures. Hermione chercha à savoir ce qui avait causé tout cela. Ne voulant pas avoir de problèmes, Drago lui répondit qu'il ne savait rien Mégane répondit qu'elle ne dirait rien. Par chance, Hermione connaissait quelques sorts de médicomagie, elle les avait appris au cas où, avec Harry, il se passerait quelque chose. Et alors qu'ils étaient en plein soins, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Snape sur le pas de la porte.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Tu m'as menti ? » Réagit Mégane en accusant Drago.

« Je te jure que non ! » Se défendit le blond.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'appeler !

- Je ne l'ai pas appelé ! » Continua Drago, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là parrain ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à venir chez les gens aussi tard ?

-Cela vaut aussi pour Granger. » Répondit Snape, acide, « Moins 30 points pour Gryffondor, Granger retournez dans votre appartement. »

« Moins 30 points pour Serpentard, pour avoir dissimulé une personne blessée sans en avoir fait part à un adulte, au sein de Poudlard.

- QUOI ? » S'indigna Drago.

« Mais personne n'est blessé, mangemort. » Répondit Mégane, ce qui jeta un froid chez tout le monde.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, la plante analgésique avait disparu, elle avait cautérisé le reste de ses blessures pour cesser les saignements, puis s'était retransformée sous sa forme humaine afin de retrouver des vêtements en meilleur état. Toutes les traces de sang s'étaient évaporées, toutes les compresses tâchées de sang finissaient de se recroqueviller sur elles-mêmes, comme si elles avaient été brûlées. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Severus, bien qu'il ait caché la douleur d'entendre le mépris dans la voix de la jeune fille, elle venait d'effacer les traces de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu mens. » Accusa Snape, la voix aussi douce que du velours.

« Avez-vous une preuve ?

- Les traces de sang dans les couloirs.

- J'ai trouvé un chat blessé, je n'ai fait que le soigner dans une des salles d'eau de Poudlard.

- Tu mens.

- Encore ? Mais il me semble que je n'ai rien à vous prouver, après tout je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'à Dumbledore.

- Je t'ai suivie, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait, j'ai perdu ta trace alors que tu t'enfuyais. Du moins tu as su t'entourer pour ne pas y rester.

- Je n'aime pas votre manière de vous adresser à moi, vous êtes bien trop familier.

- C'est mon droit.

- Ce droit vous l'avez perdu 10 ans plus tôt. Navrée mais je souhaite me reposer, désolée de t'avoir inquiété Drago Malefoy. Tu transmettras ces mots à Hermione Granger également, ainsi que mes remerciements, n'est-ce pas ? » Termina-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, puis elle alla se coucher, prenant soin de verrouiller sa porte.


	7. La vérité

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

**~ Chapitre 6: La vérité** ~

Mégane dormit très peu cette nuit là. Elle marchait en long, en large et en travers dans sa chambre. Et lorsqu'elle se sentait trop lasse, ce n'étaient plus ses jambes qui la portaient pour tourner en rond, mais ses ailes. Elle virevolta comme un oiseau en cage. Se faire prendre était de loin la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle se mordit la lèvre. La douleur que son corps ressentait la maintenait éveillée, et son débat mental n'aidait pas à apaiser les choses. Si Snape allait colporter ce qu'il avait vu, - car elle ne pouvait faire autrement que le soupçonner de l'avoir vu- , alors Dumbledore reviendrait sur leur accord. Elle porta le pouce de sa main gauche à ses lèvres pour en ronger l'ongle. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre sa chance de lire les ouvrages en la possession de Dumbledore. Elle se savait incapable de pouvoir voler d'une traite pour visiter l'école de Salem. Elle était déjà dans la seconde école d'Europe. Seconde dans sa liste, pas dans son prestige. Elle alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant le parc éclairé par des rayons lunaires. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, passa sa main dehors où le froid mordant la fit frisonner.

Elle appela à elle l'élément Terre pour que des mottes de terre montent jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle les fit entrer dans la chambre, lévitant pour ne pas salir le parquet. D'un geste gracieux de la main elle fit apparaître quelques flammes et ainsi façonner quelques pots de terre cuite. Le reste de terre allèrent dans ces pots. De ses mains elle fit apparaître quelques boules de flamme pour l'éclairer dans ses tâches. Mégane pris une bourse dans laquelle elle avait mis un nombre incalculable de graines. Elle en choisit trois, les planta dans trois pots distincts. Elle fit un geste vers la fenêtre, comme si elle tirait une corde, et l'écume qui planait sur l'herbe entra comme un brouillard. Elle condensa l'eau pour venir arroser les nouvelles plantations et garder l'excédent flottant en l'air. Son besoin d'éléments extérieurs comblé, elle referma la fenêtre, frissonnante. Une fois assise devant ses pots, et incapable de produire des rayons solaires, elle dut faire appel à son énergie et à l'élément Terre. Elle ferma les yeux, les paumes au dessus des pots tandis qu'un halo vert les entouraient.

Mégane regarda les plantes germer, pousser, produire feuilles et fleurs. Elle leur fournit en énergie ce qui leur auraient fallu pendant des mois afin d'avoir cette taille. Avec l'excédent de terre elle fit un pilon et un mortier. Elle cueillit quelques feuilles d'une plante violette, y ajouta un peu d'eau, et se fit une mixture qu'elle but. Elle grimaça à cause de l'amertume, mais la plante ferait bientôt son oeuvre, et la douleur de ses cicatrices brûlées ne l'embêteraient plus. Elle se fit un cataplasme de plantes cicatrisantes, tandis qu'elle but une infusion de cette même plante ; celle-là même d'un bleu turquoise qui la faisait rêver. La troisième plante semblait carnivore, petite mais avec au moins trois têtes. Elle glissa son bras entre les crocs de l'une d'elle et se mordit la lèvre lorsque les crocs transpercèrent sa chaire. Les enzymes de cette plantes avaient pour réputation de guérir toutes les infections. Elle ne savait pas ce que les loups-garous étaient partis faire, et ce que leur griffes avaient tranchés avant elle. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de mourir bêtement. Elle se fit un autre cataplasme sur la morsure de la plante, cela ne saignait jamais beaucoup de toute façon. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentait presque nauséeuse.

À regarder la luminosité dehors, on aurait dit qu'il était midi passé. Peut-être avait-elle sous-estimé sa faiblesse de la veille. Elle vit la plante carnivore essayer de manger une fleur de la plante analgésique, celle-ci lui tonna un coup avec une de ses tiges. La plante cicatrisante, toute repliée sur elle-même semblait parée à devenir aussi noueuse que le saule cogneur. Elle enleva le cataplasme sur son ventre et fut heureuse de voir qu'il avait bien fait son œuvre. Un bruit de coup la fit sursauter. Elle se leva pour aller près de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas encore reprendre ses recherches, elle devait se faire mordre à nouveau par la plante carnivore, et se refaire d'autres cataplasmes et infusions. Un autre coup précipité raisonna sur la porte. Elle fit tomber un peu de poussière de fée sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un blond furibond.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle le plus naturellement au monde avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'assoir devant les pots de fleurs.

« Bonjour ?! C'est tout ?! Bonjour !

-N'est-ce pas ce qu'on se dit pour se saluer ?

-Si mais... Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pousse-ton bras tu vas te...! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la plante mordait déjà la jeune fille, presque au même endroit que la première fois. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se rendit compte que des boules de feu et d'eau lévitaient au plafond. Incrédule, il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, d'un air de l'interroger pour savoir si elle était auteur du phénomène. Lorsque d'un geste de la main elle fit descendre des gouttelettes d'eau pour qu'elles aillent dans le mortier, Malefoy tomba sur le cul... Réellement.

« Il faut que j'appelle Granger encore ? » demanda-t-il la voix blanche.

« Non, je suis assez douée pour me soigner moi-même, enfin quand ce n'est pas dans l'urgence. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle réduisait les feuilles de la plante bleu en purée avec le pilon ; « Sais-tu si ton parrain a raconté à Dumbledore ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché.

« Aucune idée. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de...

-Oui, je t'assure, je n'ai besoin de rien. La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est de savoir si Snape va tenir sa langue.

-Tu sais, on dit que Dumbledore voit toujours tout donc... Si jamais il est au courant, sûrement qu'il t'aurait fait convoquer, ou qu'il te l'aurait fait savoir, ou qu'il s'en fiche tout simplement.

-Certes. Esperons. » répondit-elle, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait brisé un des termes de l'engagement, et elle s'en mordait la langue.

« Ah si ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » réalisa Malefoy en bondissant sur ses pieds, il trouva finalement ce qu'il recherchait dans sa poche intérieure.

Elle reçut un morceau de parchemin cacheté de la lettre S au dos. Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Le sorcier semblait aussi curieux qu'elle de savoir ce que contenait la lettre. Elle se dépêcha de casser le sceau de cire noire, l'écriture était élégante bien qu'un peu petite.

« Chère Meya,

Rejoins-moi ce soir à 20h dans la salle de potion des septièmes années. Je suppose qu'on va enfin pouvoir se parler convenablement ! Après tout, quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas voir s'ébruiter. N'est-ce pas ? Pour l'instant je n'ai rien dit à personne, mais je pourrais y remédier à tout moment si tu ne viens pas au rendez-vous.

Professeur Snape. »

Le sale rat lui faisait du chantage. Ce corbeau aveugle osait déterrer un nom qu'elle tentait de supprimer des mémoires. Elle n'en montrait rien, mais sa colère était palpable. Il voulait tenter de vendre son silence ? Mais quel prix valait le silence d'un mangemort ? Elle était tellement en colère que le parchemin subit une combustion spontanée dans sa main, sans que celle-ci ne souffre de brûlure. Il verrait par Morgane, qu'on ne piège pas une fée impunément. Malefoy recula de plusieurs pas, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse enflammer autre chose. Elle passa la journée à se faire mordre par une plante tandis que Malefoy était repartit en cours. Elle alternait entre les cataplasmes, les infusions et le repos forcé. Elle remarqua enfin que Malefoy lui avait ramené tout un tas d'assortiments de nourriture qu'on servait à Poudlard. Elle mangea une pomme et garda les pépins dans sa bourse. Peut-être plus tard les ferrait-elle pousser ?

Vingt heures arriva, et elle était devant la porte de la salle de potions des septièmes années. Elle toqua deux fois, tout juste se retenait-elle de donner des coups de pieds. On l'invita à entrer et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait encore ses cataplasmes un peu partout, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer pour cacher ses blessures. Elle espérait ainsi lui montrer qu'il la dérangeait. Elle trouverait toujours mieux à faire que de rester auprès de cet homme. La tête légèrement tournée, elle le fixa d'un regard noire et provoquant. Seveerus Snape la détailla rapidement de haut en bas avant de fixer à nouveau son regard.

« Tu as bien changé. » fit-il pour briser le silence.

« On est pas copains comme cochons. Le tutoiement n'est pas apprécié. » répliqua-t-elle acerbe, se délectant de le voir se crisper, « Je suis uniquement venue pour marchander votre silence.

-Certes. C'était à prévoir.

-Alors, Mangemort ? Votre prix ? Combien de fioles de poussières de fées ? Combien de plantes rares je devrais faire pousser ? Annoncez donc la couleur. »

Si cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur, en réalité les rouages du cerveau de Severus tournaient à plein régime. Il avait échafaudé un plan, il ignorait juste de voir s'il allait fonctionner. La petite était maligne, il savait de quel côté elle tenait en cela. Lui qui était debout décida d'aller s'assoir à son bureau. Cela lui donnerait quelques minutes pour réfléchir aux failles de son plan. Certes elle pourrait toujours refuser, mais la connaissant, elle prendrait la porte de sortie lui offrant le moins à perdre.

« Je crois savoir que tu vas nous accompagner au QG pendant les vacances.

-Je crois savoir que cela ne vous regarde pas, Mangemort.

-C'est là que tout se joue. » contredit-il en levant un doigt agacé, « Je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore pour ton escapade nocturne, et en échange... En échange, tu devras dire ta vraie identité à toutes les personnes présentes au QG avant ton départ.

-C'est tout ? » s'exclama-t-elle, se détendant à vue d'oeil.

« N'est-ce pas assez ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, l'air de dire qu'il pourrait augmenter ses conditions s'il en voyait l'opportunité.

« Seul un fou rejetterait une telle proposition. Ce n'est pas comme si la chose que vous me demandez de faire avait de l'importance pour moi. Et bien soit ! C'est plus facile de vous faire taire que je le pensais ! »

Le marché passé, elle s'en alla sans regarder derrière elle. Elle n'avait même pas le souvenir d'avoir fermé la porte. Enfin, elle retourna dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Malefoy. Elle fit ses bagages et ne posa aucune question quant à Malefoy qui les faisait aussi. Le lendemain, ils devraient partir tôt. Apparemment ils devaient faire un trajet en train. Elle aurait presque préféré y aller en volant, mais la chose n'avait pas été négociable. D'ailleurs, dans la missive que Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir, il n'avait pas mentionné son escapade interdite. Bien, tout allait dans le bon sens cette fois. Elle resta avec Harry durant tout le voyage, le collant comme son ombre. Il avait acheté comme Weasley, son ami, des tonnes de friandises. Des friandises de toutes les couleurs, et parfois même des couleurs qu'on peinait à trouver dans la nature.

« Tu en veux une ? » demanda Ronnald Weasley à Mégane.

« Qu'est-ce ? Une grenouille ? Pourquoi est-elle marron ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le sorcier riait.

« C'est parce qu'elle est en chocolat. Elle a été enchantée pour faire un bond dès que tu ouvres la boîte. Et dans chaque boîte il y a une carte d'un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. Je les ai déjà presque toutes.

-Hum... Non merci. » fit-elle en regardant la chocogrenouille avec dégoût.

Elle reporta son attention vers le paysage qui défilait. Dans un pan éloigné de sa mémoire, elle se souvenait en avoir mangé. Enfin... Elle croyait. Des boîtes de toutes les couleurs lorsque venait pâques. Elle avait été déçue lorsque la grenouille était partie avant qu'elle n'ait pu la manger. C'était une partie de son histoire qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler le plus loin possible dans son inconscient. Que des choses aussi simples qu'une chocogrenouille la trouble l'agaçait énormément. Mégane, sa valise à la main descendit avec Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronnald Weasley voie neuf trois-quart. Elle fut surprise lorsque sans un mot Drago Malefoy se joignit à eux. Il n'adressa le bonjour qu'à Hermione et demanda à Mégane si elle avait fait bon voyage. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un homme à l'air pâle et maladif vienne à eux. Harry se jeta dans ses bras, l'appelant Remus. Drago salua cette personne, l'appelant professeur Lupin. Mégane elle ne pouvait ignorer l'odeur de loup-garou qu'il dégageait.

« Vous avez fait un bon voyage les enfants ?

-Oui Professeur. » répondit Hermione.

« Oh, tu dois être Mégane, la fée. » dit-il en se retournant vers Mégane.

« En effet. » répondit-elle neutre.

« Allons-y, on y va par portoloin. » expliqua-t-il en montrant son parapluie.

Le professeur Lupin sortit sa baguette, lança ce qui semblait être un Portus. Lorsque tous eurent posé leur main sur l'objet, ils se retrouvèrent transporté en quelques secondes dans un autre endroit. Ils atterrirent dans un parc dans une rue d'apparence sans histoire. Des pavillons de banlieue chique. Mégane elle, préférait le parc à tout le reste, au moins même si les arbres étaient en sommeil à cause de l'hiver, il y avait de la verdure. Remus Lupin fit un geste de baguette vers les maisons, et une autre maison pris place entre deux. Ainsi apparut le 12 Square Grimaud. Elle se figea, elle allait devoir se trouver un endroit personnel dans cette grande maison. Ce quartier général qui pullulerait sûrement de beaucoup de gens.

« Sauriez-vous quelle est ma chambre monsieur Lupin ? J'aimerais pouvoir défaire ma valise rapidement. » mentit-elle.

« Il me semble que tu devrais dormir avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Et Hermione également. La chambre de Regulus je crois. Elle a été réaménagée.

-Merci monsieur. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Harry, Hermione et Ron semblaient avoir déjà leur marques. Aucun des trois ne remarqua qu'elle avait de suite emprunté l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Drago si, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. Voir d'autres gens de cette organisation. Croiser des gens de son ancienne vie. C'était trop pour elle. Ils n'étaient personne. Ils n'étaient rien. Sa mère était la Nature et son père le Ciel. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'air, de lumière, de nourriture et d'eau. Arrivée dans la chambre du dit Regulus, elle se sentit comme claustrophobe. Tous ces murs sombres, toute cette magie néfaste qui polluaient les fondements de la maison. Tout cela lui donnait la nausée. À peine eut elle déposée sa valise au sol qu'une jeune fille arrivait, déboulant sans frapper à la porte. Une rousse, caractéristique de la famille Weasley.

« Hum... Désolée, je savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Enfin, je m'attendais pas à te trouver là. Heu, je suis Ginny, la sœur de Ron.

-Je suis Mégane. » répondit-elle tout aussi poliment, un long silence s'installa entre elles qu'elle se dépêcha de casser, « Étais-tu venue chercher quelque chose ?

-Non ! Heu, oui ! En fait... » commença-t-elle mal à l'aise, « Aucun des adultes ne t'a vu depuis que tu es arrivée au Square Grimaud, donc... Ma mère se demande si tu vas venir manger avec nous ce soir.

-C'est gentil de sa part de m'inviter à votre table. » se força-t-elle à dire, « Mais je suis très fatiguée, je vais sûrement dormir. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Bon, je vais lui dire alors. À tout à l'heure. » fit la rousse avant de s'en aller, fermant la porte presque sans bruit.

Mégane se retourna vers la fenêtre. Maintenant elle allait devoir s'obliger à feindre de dormir, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle laissa son doigt tracer une forme indistincte sur la vitre et vit la pluie s'abattre doucement. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que les nuages étaient essentiellement concentrés sur la maison dans laquelle elle était. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de discipliner son esprit, et aussi vite l'averse cessa pour laisser place à une éclaircie. Elle domptait suffisamment bien ses pouvoirs pour qu'ils se manifestent selon ses humeurs. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les sorciers, ce n'était pas une preuve de faiblesse que de voir sa magie agir instinctivement. Pour elle en tout cas, la magie était en elle, c'était une part d'elle, c'était sa compagne de toujours. Elle avisa les lits traditionnels. Trois en tout. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces choses là, des choses humaines. Elle fabriqua un pot où elle fit pousser une plante dont les tiges étaient semblables à des lianes. Elle les fit ramper le long du mur pour se faire un hamac à un demi-mètre du plafond. Là, elle savait qu'elle serait bien, et elle pourrait guetter les sorcières qui dormiraient avec elle.

Elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit un cris déchirant, un réveil en sursaut qui lui dressa presque les cheveux sur la tête. Mégane sauta de son hamac et déboula en trombe dans le couloir. Quelqu'un attaquait Harry ? Et pourquoi toutes les lumières étaient-elles encore allumées ? Elle sauta les marches quatre à quatre pour tomber face à un spectacle étrange. Bientôt elle ne fut pas seule à être attirée par le bruit, mais le loup-garou les firent déguerpir. Mégane n'oublia pas cependant ce qu'elle vit. Elle n'oublia pas les gémissements que Drago Malefoy poussaient tandis que Severus Snape le retenait pour éviter que, dans ses mouvements trop violents, il ne se fasse mal. Que lui avait fait le mangemort encore ? Et pourquoi le loup les couvait ? Elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Elle n'était pas un mouton. Elle n'était pas un de leurs enfants ! Elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle veilla jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre dans le couloir et elle sortit sans bruit de sa chambre.

« Mégane ? » entendit-elle, c'était Drago Malefoy, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une faible voix.

Il se tenait au mur pour rester debout. Elle comprit vite qu'il désirait se rendre dans la salle de bain, car il n'y en avait pas au rez-de-chaussé. Elle vint se mettre à côté de lui, prit son bras qu'elle passa par dessus son épaule et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son but. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se jeta sur le robinet pour se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Mégane resta néanmoins dans l'embrasure de la pièce. Elle se disait qu'épier un homme dans sa faiblesse allait sûrement heurter sa fierté. En même temps, au diable la fierté, elle l'appréciait et si pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire il fallait blesser sa fierté. Et bien soit !

« Qu'est-ce que Snape t'a fait ?

-Severus ne m'a rien fait. » fit-il presque sèchement.

« Il te tenait pendant que tu criais. Remplace le par un boucher, et toi-même par un mouton, et cela donne la vision que j'ai vu.

-Il ne m'a rien fait ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Soit. Alors pourquoi criais-tu ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poser des questions sans vouloir en connaître la réponse.

-Ha ! La réponse... » fit-il ironique, il s'essuya le visage avec une serviette puis se retourna vers elle, « Ça a avoir avec mon héritage hybride.

-Icarian, tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle car elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il en parlait, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être elle-même une chose à ses yeux de sorcier.

« Ouais, ça. » fit-il dédaigneux, « Il semblerait que mon compagnon ou ma compagne atteigne bientôt ses seize ans.

-Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi heureux te fait tant souffrir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il n'y a pas de logique dans la magie. Il n'y a pas de logique dans ce que je suis ! » répondit-il avec colère, « Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois m'attendre. Une femme ? Un homme ? Une sorcière ou une moldue ? Toutes les conséquences qui vont en découler. Son statut qui risque de mettre ma famille en danger.

-Pourquoi en danger ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Parce que mes parents sont des mangemorts ! » assena-t-il presque méchamment, il savait après tout que peu importait la bonté des personnes, si elles portaient la marque alors Mégane les condamnaient d'avance, « Parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix ! Parce qu'ils sont sang-purs ! Parce que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils mouraient. Parce que s'ils ne le faisaient pas ils condamnaient toute leur famille ! Ils ont refusé de tuer des moldus, ils ne voulaient pas torturer, ils ont demandé l'aide à l'Ordre du Phoenix comme Severus l'a fait plus jeune. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sois marqué comme du bétail ! Je sais que tu es raciste, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas stupide pour condamner des gens, des gens qui ont pensés à leur survie, qui ont fait les mauvais choix et qui s'en repentent ! » fit-il d'une voix claquante tandis qu'elle reculait loin de lui.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, tandis qu'elle entendit Drago Malefoy casser quelque chose d'un geste frustré. Elle alla se blottir dans son hamac improvisé, sous sa couverture désespérément froide. Elle était choquée, toutes les données qu'elle venait de recueillir. Mais pouvait-elle seulement traiter tout ce que venait de lui dire Malefoy comme de simples informations. Il y avait eu dans ses accusations comme de la douleur, du regret. Mégane se replia sur elle-même, une boule au creux de son ventre. Drago Malefoy ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa famille, et elle comprit maintenant pourquoi. Et maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur les parents du garçon, elle avait son instinct qui lui hurlait qu'elle devait le détester, au moins tout autant que Severus Snape.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa qu'elle en était incapable. Par Morgane ! Il était son ami, il l'avait aidé à se soigner, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait un mauvaise fond. Mais les mangemorts étaient fourbes, ils s'insinuaient partout comme des fourmis et frappaient avec la cruauté des scorpions. Pourtant Drago était un être fait de peurs et d'amour à revendre. Si elle l'aurait décrit, elle aurait dit de lui qu'il était comme une licorne sauvage, encore inexpérimentée mais ayant tellement de potentiel. Maintenant elle ne savait que penser. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un ton aussi méchant envers elle. Ne l'avait-elle pas mérité ? Peut-être que si, à toujours vouloir ne pas se mêler aux sorciers, à ne compter que sur son existence et à ne vouloir compter sur personne.

Mégane se leva le lendemain matin avec une faim de loup. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas envie de voir les autres sorciers en bas. Elle savait qu'il y avait Severus Snape, sûrement Molly Weasley et Sirius Black. Elle ne voulait voir aucune de ces personnes. Elle pensa aux graines de pommes qu'elle avait gardé, elle était capable d'en faire pousser de bons pommiers. Mais ne risquait-elle pas de passer à côté de certains dangers en restant ainsi enfermée dans sa chambre ? Elle ne pouvait être sûre que rien n'arriverait à Harry Potter. En même temps ce n'était pas dans l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec Dumbledore. Elle n'était garante que de la non-violation de son esprit. Elle fit passer de l'eau sur son corps pour simple toilette, et pris soins de ne pas mouiller ses vêtements. Elle se débarrassa de l'eau dans le pot de terre abritant les racines de son hamac.

Elle finit par se décider, elle surmonterait cette épreuve. Elle ferait preuve de courage, elle ne laisserait pas sa colère l'aveugler. Ce n'était qu'un repas après tout. Et elle n'était même pas obligée de s'asseoir à côté de personnes qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Il y avait toujours Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Drago Melfoy. Tout en haut des escaliers, elle sentit une douleur atroce dans le dos, comme un coup de poignard bien que sa peau n'eut pas été percée. Elle perdit équilibre et dégringola l'escalier la tête la première. Il lui sembla qu'un autre cris faisait écho au sien. On l'aida à se relever tandis qu'elle voyait encore trente-six chandelles. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes, on l'emmena au salon. Là, elle y vit Drago Malefoy retenu par le loup-garou, le blond semblait ressentir tellement de douleur qu'elle eut presque pitié.

« Eh bien, en voilà une belle chute demoiselle. » fit une voix d'homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas, mais qui lui sembla douce au travers de sa moquerie.

Tout ce dont elle était capable de comprendre, c'était que depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce, le fils de mangemorts semblait voir dissiper sa douleur. Et lorsque ses deux neurones se connectèrent l'un à l'autre elle put faire le lien. Aujourd'hui nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, durant lequel elle fêterait ses seize ans. Et en ce jour, Drago Malefoy paraissait avoir trouvé l'âme qui était pareille à la sienne. Mégane sut dans le regard du sorcier que c'était elle. Elle en trembla d'effroi, était-ce possible ? Pouvait-il s'enticher de quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la même race que lui ? Leur seul lien commun était leur héritage sorcier, mais tous étaient conscients qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser, non ? Elle lui jeta un regard, le questionnant, priant presque pour que cela soit faux et que la vie redevienne plus simple.

« C'est toi. » murmura-t-il en sa direction.

Des visages passèrent d'elle à lui, de lui à elle, comprenant la situation. Elle s'était remise de sa chute à présent, mais la nouvelle l'avait fait pâlir. Et s'il n'y avait eut que cela encore... Elle savait qu'avec tout lien venait un héritage magique. Comme les vampires et les calices, les veelas et leur compagnons. Dès que Drago Malefoy l'avait reconnue à haute voix comme son égal, elle ressentit la magie picoter au bout de ses doigts. Bientôt le picotement devint insupportable et engloba tout son corps. Tant de magie dans un seul corps, un corps si jeune, personne ne pouvait ignorer que c'était jouer sa vie.

« Fais arrêter cela ! » conjura-t-elle le blond.

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit-il d'un air presque désespéré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sirius Black qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Il semblerait que Drago n'ait plus à souffrir plus longtemps. » répondit Severus, « Il a trouvé sa compagne. » dit-il en désignant la fée recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise sur un sofa.

« Bon ! Et bien c'est parfait ! Pourquoi vous ne fêtez pas la nouvelle ? » demanda innocemment le maraudeur.

« Parce que ce n'est pas normal ! Regarde-la ! Elle semble souffrir mille morts. » expliqua Severus.

L'attention se tourna vers Mégane, dont le corps tremblait fortement. Elle bloqua ses yeux quelque part pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir, à la manière dont elle devait se comporter avec les personnes ci-présentes. Elle garda les lèvres désespérément closes tandis que la douleur grimpait encore d'un cran, et que son souffle se faisait saccadé. Elle s'enferma dans son mutisme pour s'empêcher de faire part de sa douleur physique, tandis que les autres papillonnaient autour d'elle afin de savoir le fin mot de ce qu'il lui arrivait. La visage d'Hermione entra dans son champ de vision, mais Mégane n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Il faut... choisisse... comprends ? » entendit-elle, il semblait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci se fit insistante et posa sa main sur son épaule, « Il faut que tu renies une de tes magies. Tu ne peux pas renier celle que Malefoy t'a donné. Tu dois choisir maintenant. Tu m'entends ? Si tu ne choisis pas tu vas mourir. Ton corps ne supporte pas le trop-plein de magie en toi. Tu comprends ? »

Hermione détourna son visage, regardant derrière Mégane et fit non de la tête. Ors Mégane l'avait bien entendu, elle se sentait juste incapable de bouger. C'était comme si, en restant immobile, elle pouvait empêcher son corps de souffrir. Ou du moins elle s'accoutuma. Puis les paroles d'Hermione s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit et elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée au bout de son voyage. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de se séparer de son héritage sorcier. Elle décida, criant dans son esprit qu'elle voulait rester une fée. Sous le coup de l'euphorie elle parla à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je renie la sorcière. »

À peine ces paroles furent-elles dites qu'une sorte d'aura blanche se détacha de sa peau et peu à peu se volatilisa vers le plafond. Son soulagement était visible bien que ses muscles fussent toujours endoloris. Elle sembla à tous plus gracieuse, mais seuls deux personnes dans la pièce comprirent l'énormité du choix qu'elle venait de faire. Sirius voulut s'avancer, Severus l'attrapa par le bras pour l'en empêcher, tandis que Molly s'évertuait à faire un petit déjeuner convenable à tout le monde. Lorsque Mégane reprit entièrement conscience de son environnement, il se trouva que Drago Malefoy était en train de l'enlacer car elle sentait son torse dans son dos. Ses ailes rétractées la gênaient, comme si ce n'était plus leur place que d'être cachées de la vue de tous. Elle défit la poigne de Malefoy pour se relever. Elle se sentait plus légère, son esprit, son cœur, son corps ; tout était plus léger.

« J'ai réussis. » s'extasia-t-elle, « Et je n'ai rien eu à faire pour provoquer cela. » marmonna-t-elle en regardant ses mains plus blanches que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle s'intéressa à nouveau à son environnement, tout était plus coloré. Tout semblait différent bien que ce fut elle qui eusse changé. Elle rencontra le regard de Severus, il y avait là tellement de chagrin. Alors elle comprit elle-même l'ampleur de son geste. Plus rien ne la liait à Dumbledore. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de rester dans cette maison. Elle avait appris le nécessaire à Harry Potter pour qu'il s'en sorte avec l'occlumencie. Elle ne devait plus rien à personne. Elle était libre. Libre de sa condition, libre de voler où elle voudrait. Son envie de revanche sur tout mangemort lycan lui parut enfantin, comme si elle avait tellement mieux à faire ailleurs. Elle s'estima vengée avec toutes les vies qu'elle avait prises, maintenant cela l'écœurait de devoir tuer à nouveau. Les voix de son père le ciel et sa mère la terre ne faisaient qu'une dans son cœur.

« Dites à Dumbledore que je m'en vais. » lança Mégane de bonne humeur.

Sirius fit demi-tour pour trouver une cheminée allumée, lança de la poudre de cheminette dedans et appela Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore apparut par la même cheminée, l'air mécontent. Mégane ressentit comme de l'animosité venant du vieillard, ce n'était pas très sage de sa part, car on n'attrapait pas des papillons avec du crottin de dragon.

« Qu'on nous laisse. » demanda Dumbledore à tous ceux présents dans la pièce, sans lâcher Mégane du regard, « Sauf toi Drago, reste. » fit-il plus gentiment.

« J'ai remplis ma part du contrat. » fit Mégane, encore euphorique de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Et donc, à ce que j'ai compris, vous voulez laisser le pauvre Harry seul pour protéger son esprit ?

-Il a été bon élève, il s'en sortira.

-Certes. De ce côté là il n'y a rien à redire. Néanmoins, la part de l'accord n'a pas été totalement respecté. Il me semble que vous êtes sortis du château sans autorisation il y a de cela quelques nuits.

-C'est vrai. Mais cela ne change rien. J'avais demandé en échange l'accès aux bibliothèques. Bibliothèques dont je n'ai plus l'utilité. Comment savez-vous pour l'escapade ?

-Il n'y a rien que j'ignore dans mon école, mademoiselle la fée.

-Nos accords ne tiennent plus de toute manière. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Navrée Dumbledore de contrecarrer vos plans à mon égard. À présent je vais remettre en état la chambre dans laquelle j'ai dormis, puis je vais m'en aller. » termina-t-elle tandis qu'elle joignait le geste et la parole et que Malefoy était sur ses pas.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Je ne sais pas encore, là où le vent m'emportera.

-Comment vais-je faire pour te revoir ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pourquoi … Tu es une part de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il comme une évidence.

« Alors nous nous retrouveront sûrement à un moment ou à un autre.

-Ne pars pas.

-Toute ma vie je me suis battue pour devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et tu veux que je reste ici à végéter avec des sorciers ?

-Je sais que tu n'apprécierais pas ça mais... Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas ! » la supplia-t-il, mais elle fit la sourde oreille.

Tous les adolescents étaient restés à l'étage, congédiés par les adultes. Les seuls de leur génération furent Mégane et Drago qui restèrent au rez-de-chaussé. Mégane était sur le point de franchir la porte mais elle s'arrêta avant de la franchir. Elle s'était engagée, elle avait promis ou presque. S'engager et promettre pour elle étaient semblables. Alors elle se retourna. Elle avait dit qu'en échange du silence de Severus Snape, elle révélerait sa véritable identité. Bien que Dumbledore ait su pour son escapade, Severus avait respecté sa parole de ne rien dire, et en cela il méritait bien qu'elle tienne sa parole.

« Mon vrai nom est Meya Black. » dit-elle, tandis qu'elle entendit Molly lâcher le plat de victuailles qu'elle tenait, il fit un bruit énorme dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé, « Je suis la fille de Sirius Black, la filleule de Severus Snape – qui est aussi mon oncle –, filleule de Molly Weasley également. Ça, c'est tout ce qu'il y aura sur les papiers me concernant, oui... Que du papier et rien autour. Il y a environ huit ans, ma mère s'est faite tuer sous mes yeux. Elle était fée, et vivait uniquement avec moi car mon père sorcier était en prison. Des loup-garous mangemorts s'en sont pris à nous pour se venger de la mort de leur maître, mais elle m'a ordonné de fuir, et je lui ais obéis. Et maintenant que j'ai respecté ma parole... » fit-elle à l'égard de Snape, « Je m'en vais. Et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Considérez-moi comme morte, cela ne vous changera pas après toutes ces années ! » termina-t-elle amère, puis elle s'envola.

Elle mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa famille de sang. Elle n'avait pas de famille de cœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Uniquement des gens avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Et savoir que son âme était semblable à celle d'un fils de mangemorts la laissa perplexe. Pour elle rien n'était romantique, c'était de la fatalité. Elle vola au dessus des nuages pour ne pas être vue, et s'entoura d'un halo de feu pour ne pas avoir froid. Après seize années, sa vie commençait enfin !

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à bailler aux corneilles ?! » cria Madame Weasley, « Rattrapez-la ! Elle s'en va ! Mais faites quelque chose bon sang ! » fit-elle en sanglotant, « Ma pauvre petite... Je la croyais morte ! C'est fichu, elle est trop loin ! On ne la reverra jamais ! » gémit-elle en pleurs.

Les adolescents ameutés par le chahut descendirent malgré les consignes. Ginny se rapprocha de sa mère, voyant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en la questionnant. Les jumeaux eux-mêmes se passèrent de blagues. Harry semblait hagard, et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il manquait une personne, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer des questions à tout va. Hermione, une des plus érudite de tous, comprit rapidement bien qu'elle ignora le fond de l'histoire. La fée s'en était allée, mais c'était logique car ces créatures n'aimaient que la nature, et cette maison était loin d'en être représentative. Drago devant tout ce chahut se sentit malade et préféra retourner dans sa chambre. Molly sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius ce qui poussa tout le monde à sortir leur baguette, au cas où, pour la désarmer.

« Père indigne ! Étais-tu au courant qu'elle était en vie ? Tu n'as rien fait pour la garder près de toi ! Elle est perdue maintenant.

-Molly, baisse cette baguette. » fit gentiment Sirius.

« Baissez cette baguette Molly. » renchérit Remus.

« Non ! Non, je ne baisserai pas ma baguette ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« O-ho. » firent les jumeaux en s'éclipsant ailleurs.

Ginny, la plus proche de Molly posa sa main sur celle de sa mère pour l'obliger à lâcher sa baguette. Molly pleura longtemps ce jour là et rata de nombreux plats, ce qui ne l'aida pas à retrouver le sourire. Sa filleule. Elle l'avait toujours crus morte. Après ce jour cruel où la mère de Meya périt, elle avait supplié le ministère de faire rechercher l'enfant. Ils lui répondirent que si l'enfant n'était pas capable de produire de la poussière de fée, comme tout hybride de son espèce, alors elle ne les intéressait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement comme cela qu'ils l'avaient formulé, mais elle l'avait compris ainsi.

« Ça va aller Molly. » lui souffla Arthur à l'oreille en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille Arthur ? » demanda-t-elle en sanglotant, « La pauvre petite a à peine connu son père, sa mère a été tuée sous ses yeux et elle a toujours grandis sans personne. Et dire que cette année encore je lui avais mis un cadeau d'anniversaire de côté !

-Rien n'est perdu. Allez. Nous la reverrons j'en suis sûre.

-N'as-tu pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle ne reviendra pas !

-C'est une adolescente Molly. Les adolescents disent toujours des choses et puis mûrissent. » la consola-t-il.

Harry criait qu'il voulait savoir la vérité. Il détestait être mis de côté, il détestait découvrir des choses comme il venait de les découvrir à l'instant. Sirius sut qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas satisfait la curiosité de son filleul. Il sut aussi que Hermione et Ron voudraient en savoir tout autant qu'Harry. Surtout Hermione dont la curiosité était presque légendaire. Sirius s'installa sur un sofa dans le salon, celui-là même où sa fille s'était assis quelques minutes auparavant. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas eu un seul moment pour la voir, la rencontrer, lui adresser un mot. En vrai il regrettait de n'avoir pas pousser sa chance.

« On devait avoir 20 ans. » commença-t-il, « James s'était marié avec Lily et ils filaient le parfait amour. Un jour, j'étais dans un parc et c'est là que j'y ai rencontré Amanda. C'était la sœur de Severus. Leurs parents étaient tous deux sorciers, bien qu'Amanda reçut un héritage de fée. Personne ne sut pourquoi cet héritage s'éveilla en elle, mais dès lors qu'elle l'eut eu, elle n'était plus capable de garder son héritage sorcier. Elle était devenue fée à part entière, mais le cachait généralement, se faisant passer pour cracmol. Amanda et Severus ont veillé l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à leur rentrée scolaire. Elle est allée rejoindre des fées pour commencer un apprentissage et lui à Poudlard. » dit-il avant de faire une courte pause, « Je l'ai donc rencontrée dans un parc, nous avons fait connaissance et nous avons eu le coup de foudre. Severus à eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Mais il l'a fait pour le bonheur de sa sœur. Il m'en a fait beaucoup baver d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il est comme tous les grands frères au fond. » fit-il taquinant, bien que le maître des potions grognait après lui de tant en révéler sur sa vie privée, « Nous nous sommes mariés en comité très restreint. Severus a été mon témoin et Lily celui d'Amanda. Je me souviens que James n'avait pas du tout apprécié et j'en ai beaucoup fait les frais d'ailleurs. Lily eut Harry, puis un an après Amanda me fit le plus beau cadeau du monde : Meya. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Après comme tout le monde le sait, Vous-savez-qui a attaqué et je me suis retrouvé a Azkaban à cause de Quedver.. »

Personne ne s'attendit à ce que le maître des potions n'ouvre sa bouche autrement que pour maugréer. Mas sa voix grave et triste prit quand même place dans le salon. Il avait également son mot à dire, car cette partie de l'histoire lui appartenait. Severus continua donc l'histoire, pensant chaque mot dans son esprit pour être sûr avant de se lancer.

« Pendant qu'il était enfermé, je devais continuer mon nouveau rôle d'espion. Je revois encore ma sœur m'annoncer après de très longues délibérations que j'étais nommé parrain de la petite et que Molly en serrait la marraine. Pendant 6 ans, on a essayé de veiller sur Amanda et Meya. Mais un soir, alors que j'étais en mission, Amanda a été la cible des mangemorts. Elle a été tuée dans l'attaque, et Meya, personne ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était morte elle aussi. Lorsque j'ai vu les initiales des Black tatouées sur sa nuque j'ai crus à un mirage, enfin, si Drago ne me l'avait pas dit avant je n'aurais pu le croire. » fit-il perdu dans ses pensées, mais il se reprit vite en s'éclaircissant la gorge au passage, « Avant qu'Amanda ne meure, elle a laissé une lettre au minière de la magie, chez une langue de plomb, qui me l'a remise après sa mort. Elle disait que Sirius et moi devions veiller sur Meya et tout faire pour nous entendre. »

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait réussis à survivre toute seule ? » demanda Harry, « Je veux dire, même moi j'étais chez les Dursley.

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'a été sa vie après que sa mère soit morte. » répondit Severus, « Je suppose qu'elle a dû faire face à la magie seule. Apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs sans l'aide de quiconque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On retourne la chercher ? » demanda le sauveur comme si le défis lui donnait à nouveau de l'énergie.

« Non. Elle reviendra sûrement un jour. Mais ne sois pas triste pour nous Harry. » fit Sirius, « Celui qui doit se sentir le plus mal à cet instant doit sûrement être le petit Malefoy.

-Malefoy ? Je vois pas pourquoi ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Parce que c'est comme s'il avait perdu la moitié de son âme. Il ne sera en paix avec lui-même que lorsqu'il sera avec elle. Mais elle ne veut de personne comme tu le sais, elle n'apprécie pas les sorciers. » déplora Sirius.

Malgré les événements, Molly fidèle à elle-même redressa la barre et fit en sorte que tous passent un noël correcte. Une salve de pulls tricotés main, avec les initiales de leur porteur arriva. Tous s'échangèrent des cadeaux merveilleux, tandis qu'un seul resta emballé. Molly alla le récupérer et le mit dans un placard avec beaucoup d'autres. Voilà les seize cadeaux qui auraient dû revenir à Meya, mais Molly ignorait quand elle pourrait un jour les lui offrir. Elle rit un instant, certains d'entre eux étaient passés d'âge. Mais elle souhaita de tout son cœur revoir sa filleule.


	8. Pris qui croyait prendre

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

Correctrice : Twinkle Shining Star

**OoOoOoOoO**

**~ Chapitre 7 : Pris qui croyait prendre** ~

Mégane se réveilla dans les arbres. Elle ne sut pas où elle était mais tant qu'elle était dans la nature, rien ne pouvait plus la combler. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent par bribes, elle se souvint être partie sans demander son reste. Elle n'aurait pas aimé se confronter aux suppliques de sa famille de sang. Comme elle l'avait dit, la famille de sang n'était là que pour décorer le papier qui résumait son existence. Rien ne valait mieux que la famille de cœur, dont elle était dépourvue. En réalité, depuis qu'elle était fée à part entière, rien au monde ne comptait plus que mère nature et son père le ciel. Elle n'avait même pas honte, et pourquoi se serait-elle sentie ainsi ? N'était-ce pas plus simple pour tout le monde ? Elle n'aimait pas vivre dans le passé. Son présent se déroulait ici et maintenant. Alors qu'elle cueillait des baies d'hiver, quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et se défendre, on lui entrava les mains et les pieds. Ce fut comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer tant ses ailes furent maltraitées. Face contre le sol, elle ne vit même pas ses assaillants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda-t-elle, « Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais la personne qui la retenait n'était pas seule. Se tordant le cou, elle put enfin voir quelque chose. Elle remarqua que toutes ces personnes étaient des femmes, et plus même, elles étaient des fées. Elles s'envolèrent en portant Mégane saucissonnée dans un filet, c'était peine perdue que de s'agiter, rien ne l'aiderait à s'évader. Elle avait tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais ce fut en vain. Elle se sentit perdre la volonté de se défendre face à ses semblables. On la déposa sur une dalle de pierre blanche, au milieu d'une clairière. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle était là, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Bientôt une multitude de fées se regroupèrent autour d'elle, avant de s'incliner lorsqu'une fée aux immenses ailes magenta se présenta.

« Je te salue ma sœur. » fit la fée aux ailes impressionnantes et qui se faisait respecter de toutes, « Je suis Zinnia, la reine du peuple qui est le tien. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix douce.

« Je l'ignore... » fit-elle choquée, « Votre altesse. » Rajouta-t-elle la peur au ventre d'avoir commis une faute.

« Tu es ici pour être jugée. » Répondit la reine avec douceur.

« Jugé ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? » Demanda Mégane sentant la panique la gagner c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait ses semblables, et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas loin de se faire rejeter par eux. Elle n'avait pas tout fait pour être une fée modèle, c'était la première fois qu'elle en rencontrait donc elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de ce qu'une fée était. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, sous les regards sévères des autres femmes. Elle les détailla, habillées toutes selon quatre couleurs : du rouge, du bleu, du vert et du blanc. Elle en déduit que c'était en rapport avec leur pouvoirs, comme si chaque fée n'était affiliée qu'à un seul élément.

« Tu es jugée pour des crimes contre nature. Plusieurs de nos sœurs t'ont vu tuer de sang-froid des êtres vivants. Des êtres dotés d'intelligence, d'esprit, de cœur.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait cela ! » Se défendit la jeune fille, c'était forcément une méprise.

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, « Voici Amaryllis, une de nos fées guerrières. » annonça-t-elle en désignant une jeune fée habillée de cuir rouge, « Elle a juré t'avoir vu ôter la vie à des lycanthropes. Aurait-elle commis un parjure ?

- Non... » répondit piteusement Mégane, « Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Votre Altesse, je vous en prie. Ils ... Ils ont tué ma mère ! Ils ont tué beaucoup de gens ! Et ils auraient continué si je ne les avais pas arrêtés !

- Ma sœur, la vengeance n'est pas une pratique acceptable dans notre peuple. Les fées sont des filles de la nature, elles ne donnent la mort que dans des cas rares et qui les obligent, dans tous les cas elles en sont terriblement peinées. Cette indifférence que tu montres à l'égard du destin de ces créatures m'oblige à te faire prendre conscience de tes actes. » Déclara Zinnia, « Quel est ton élément ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cette douceur commença à écœurer Mégane : pourquoi être aussi gentille avec elle alors qu'elle allait être jugée comme une pariât ? Elle refoula ses larmes... Sa famille de cœur aurait pu être ces fées qu'elle venait de rencontrer, elle avait eu cet espoir, mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle était définitivement seule. Elle avait toujours détesté les sorciers, elle s'était débarrassée de cet héritage et tourné le dos à ceux qui voulaient d'elle dans leur vie. Elle l'avait fait sans aucun regret. Et maintenant qu'elle était pleinement fée, elle était mise au tribunal face à des inconnues, pour des meurtres légitimes. Elle avait le droit de bousiller la vie de ceux qui avaient fait de la sienne un enfer, non ? La vengeance... Cette vengeance n'avait plus du tout le même goût depuis qu'elle était uniquement fée.

« Je n'ai pas qu'un seul élément je... Je sais utiliser les quatre. » Déclara-t-elle, ce qui valut un bon nombre de murmures entre les fées.

« Mentir ne te rapportera rien, ma sœur. » Fit la reine contrariée, les sourcils froncés.

« Je le jure ! » cria Mégane, « Je vous le prouverais si vous me le demandiez.

- Ce serait une perte de temps. Il n'y a que les membres de la famille royale qui possèdent cette faculté. Une fée comme toi, à moitié sorcière, n'a aucun moyen de venir de cette famille. Tu mens avec autant de facilité que tu tues.

- Je ne le suis plus ! Je le jure ! » Protesta Mégane, mais déjà la reine ne l'écoutait plus.

« Qu'on la destitue de son Titre. » proclama-t-elle.

Deux fées guerrières, l'une portant un cuir rouge et l'autre un cuir bleu, vinrent se saisir des bras de Mégane et l'emmenèrent sur une dalle de pierre noire gravée. Elle fut attachée, pieds et poings liés, et entourée par quatre fées. Ces quatre fées formèrent une ronde autour d'elle, puis elles reformulèrent chacune la sentence de la reine. Mégane n'eut pas le temps de les détailler toutes, juste deux d'entre elles. Une portant des habits en coton blanc, la peau halée et les yeux gris, qui dégageait un mystère intriguant. L'autre, plus petite que la première, portait des vêtements en soie bleue. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler l'allure des deux fées bien longtemps. Une douleur la pourfendit de part en part, la clouant sur la dalle de pierre. Comme si la pierre était un aimant et qu'elle était une bille de plomb.

« Pitié ! » Gémit-elle vers la petite fée habillée de bleu, mais elle n'obtint même pas un regard, « Je n'ai pas menti, je le jure ! ».

C'était tellement douloureux, à un tel point qu'elle voyait double. Sa peau la brûlait comme un horrible ébouillantage, ses muscles étaient crispés, et sa gorge douloureuse à force de crier. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les ailes, que quelqu'un tirait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrachent de son corps, que sa vie était aspirée au sol. Elle était écartelée, la douleur fusait dans ses veines comme le plus puissant des poisons. Elle tentait de s'empêcher de crier tandis qu'elle sentait toute la magie quitter son corps. Lorsque tout fut fini, elle avait la bouche humide de sang et ne ressentait plus qu'un grand vide. Des fées guerrières vinrent l'attraper et la portèrent vers une espèce de cellule aux barreaux faits de diamant. Tout était blanc, tout semblait pure, la lumière y passait en abondance. Les fées la déposèrent sur la couchette puis l'enfermèrent. Elle n'était plus qu'une humaine... L'horreur lui arracha un sanglot. Le moindre mouvement la faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'elle était devenue. Une femme, une humaine, un être dépourvu de magie.

Jours après jours, les fées lui apportèrent des plateaux repas sans lui adresser la parole. Au début elle ne faisait que boire le pichet d'eau, puis peu à peu elle cessa. Elle décida de se laisser mourir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisait qu'observer le ciel, désespérée de ne plus jamais connaître le bonheur d'être fée. Désespérée de ne plus pouvoir voler, ne plus pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec les éléments. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre à chaque instant, et c'était encore pire lorsque les fées venaient ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. À chaque fois elle s'attendait à ce qu'on l'amène encore sur cette dalle horrible. Le fait qu'elles ne déposent à chaque fois qu'un plateau repas exacerbait son angoisse, toujours dans l'attente qu'on la torture. Elle ne trouvait pas la paix, et elle s'affaiblissait tandis que son regard restait dans le vague. Les fées qui revenaient chercher les plateaux tout aussi pleins ne firent aucune remarque, mais leurs traits semblaient contrariés. Et un soir, alors que l'humaine fermait les yeux, prête à s'endormir, elle fit un rêve étrange.

Elle était de retour à Poudlard, elle arpentait les couloirs qui ondulaient à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à les fixer. Ce n'était définitivement pas un souvenir, mais bien un rêve. Elle marcha lentement, redécouvrant le plaisir de voir les tableaux bouger. Au bout du couloir se tenait un blond de sa connaissance, avec son uniforme toujours aussi implacablement porté. Il la regarda avec douceur et tendresse, elle ne sut pas d'où lui vint tant d'égard. Elle qui se trouvait monstrueuse, même sorcière elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi mal.

« Où es-tu ? » Demanda la voix de Malefoy, pourtant les lèvres du jeune homme n'avaient pas bougées.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois... Je crois que je meurs. » Répondit-elle difficilement.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda le Serpentard tristement.

« Je dois te dire pardon. Je dois te dire adieu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle visualisait dans son esprit la cage féérique qui la retenait.

« Je viens te chercher. » Fit le blond avec véhémence.

« Il sera trop tard... »

Mégane se réveilla doucement, on était déjà le matin mais elle souhaitait se rendormir. Elle aurait souhaité que tout prenne fin, maintenant. D'ailleurs puisqu'elle était à l'article de la mort, elle renonçait à son prénom de fée, elle n'en était plus une après tout, elle n'était plus rien. Et puisqu'elle n'était plus rien, elle pouvait bien reprendre son nom de naissance. Meya... Ce prénom n'avait aucun sens pour elle, tout comme sa vie actuelle, et son état dépourvu de magie. Elle entendit les portes de la cellule s'ouvrit, sûrement le petit déjeuner apportée par une fée. Elle ne tourna pas la tête, si elle devait mourir dans les heures qui suivaient, elle voulait voir le ciel, les nuages, le soleil, les étoiles même si elle le pouvait.

« Il faut manger. S'il vous plait. » demanda la fée en posant le plateau au sol, mais Meya ne répondit pas, les yeux vides toujours tournés vers le ciel, « La mort ne vous apportera pas la rédemption. » Souffla tristement la fée.

« La mort... m'apportera... la délivrance. » murmura Meya.

Meya eut l'impression de se rendormir. Lorsque la nuit fut venue, elle se réveilla en sursaut, bien qu'elle n'ait plus assez de force pour bouger. Son esprit était en alerte, mais en même temps elle était si lasse... Un fracas l'avait tirée du sommeil, la porte de sa cellule venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, le plateau repas posé au sol méchamment éjecté contre un mur. Une main vint soulever sa tête, et elle rencontra deux yeux gris, elle en eut du mal à respirer.

« Merlin, que t'ont-elles fait ? » Demanda-t-il la voix étranglée, il passa son bras sous ses genoux et sous ses bras pour la porter, « Tu es tellement maigre. Je ne te fais pas mal ? » Demanda-t-il en desserrant sa poigne, à croire qu'il avait peur de la briser, « Reste éveillée. Reste avec moi, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. »

Il se dépêcha et sortit dehors. Meya remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme de Poudlard, il était habillé si simplement, mais elle commençait à voir flou, ainsi elle ne savait pas comment décrire son apparence. Ce n'étaient même pas les vêtements d'usage chez les sorciers, de cela elle en était sûre. Elle avait la tête envahie de questions et luta pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Drago lui glissait quelques paroles pour attiser son attention, il avait peur que si jamais elle se rendormait, elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

« Halte-là ! Relâchez la prisonnière sorcier ! » Gronda une fée habillée de cuir blanc.

« Regardez-là ! Elle est inoffensive sans magie ! C'est votre truc à vous de laisser mourir une prisonnière ? De garder des gens dans vos cellules qui ne peuvent pas vous faire de mal ?

- Elle se laisse mourir toute seule. La prisonnière ne partira pas sans l'accord de la reine. » Assura-t-elle en le menaçant d'une lance.

« Votre prisonnière est humaine. Son père est sorcier, et lui est bien vivant. Et puisqu'elle n'a plus rien avoir avec vous, je me passe de toute autorisation. »

Sur ces paroles, brisant l'interdit dû à son âge, et sachant que cela lui attirerait sûrement des ennuis, il transplana. Il arriva Square Grimaud, portant Meya contre son torse pour lui transmettre de la chaleur humaine. Lorsque la maison apparut entre le 11 et le 13, il se faufila dans le couloir, appelant qui voudrait bien lui répondre. Il déposa sa charge délicatement sur un sofa, et la regarda papillonner des yeux, si proche de s'endormir. Et si en transplanant il avait commis une faute ? S'il l'avait rendu plus faible qu'au départ ?

« Quelqu'un va venir oui ou merde ?! » Hurla Drago.

« Où je suis ? » Demanda Meya la voix cassée.

« Chez ton père. » Répondit le blond en serrant sa main dans la sienne, et même si lire la tristesse de la jeune femme dans ses yeux le rendait triste, il se persuada d'avoir agi pour le mieux, « Je t'emmènerai où tu voudras en suite. Il faut juste te soigner avant. Je te le promets. » Fit Drago sincère, embrassant le dos de la main de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, tu devrais être... Merlin ! » S'exclama Sirius lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille étendue sur le sofa, « Il faut appeler un médicomage ! » S'alarma-t-il.

« C'est déjà fait. » Assura Rémus, sur le pas de la porte, « J'ai prévenu Severus.

- Severus ? Severus ?! Je t'ai parlé d'un vrai médicomage, pas d'un potioniste de comptoir !

- Calme-toi Patmol. » Raisonna Rémus, alors que les flammes vertes de la cheminée annonçaient l'arrivée du maître des potions.

Severus se dirigea tout de suite vers le sofa et regarda la jeune fille au teint blanc. Il prit sa baguette et lança beaucoup de sorts de diagnostics. Il fit sa mine des mauvais jours, et il y avait de quoi. Son corps mourait de faim, elle avait une baisse d'énergie considérable. Beaucoup de blessures qui guérissaient lentement grâce à sa magie étaient restées telles quelles, essentiellement des blessures internes, comme des côtes cassées par exemple. Il ouvrit son sac, en sortit plusieurs potions différentes. Il tenta de lui faire boire une potion de nutrition, puis une autre qui renforcerait son système immunitaire, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Il soupira de tristesse et donna les fioles à Drago qui se chargea de les administrer. Il jugea qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, surtout le temps de guérir totalement et que son corps retrouve des formes, il lui donna à boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Avec Drago, ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre à l'étage, celle de Regulus qu'elle avait partagée autrefois avec Hermione et Ginny.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Sirius en bas des marches.

« Elle est très faible, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. » Répondit Severus.

« Sauf si elle se laisse mourir à nouveau. Faudrait pas oublier que c'est quelque chose qu'elle s'est infligée toute seule, juste parce qu'elle pense ne plus rien avoir de magique en elle. » Précisa Drago.

« Tu devrais pas être à l'école gamin ? » Le taquina Sirius.

« Oh lâche-le sale cabot. C'est grâce à lui si on l'a retrouvée. » Siffla Severus.

« On t'a pas sonné le crasseux ! » Cracha Patmol.

« Vous êtes des gamins, tous les deux. » Claqua Drago, avant de retourner dans la chambre de la fille Black.

Meya ne sut pas combien de temps elle dormit, à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait c'était pour boire des potions et se rendormir à nouveau. Cette fois-là lorsqu'elle se réveilla, seul Drago était à son chevet. Il tenait sa main, endormi dans une position tristement inconfortable. Installé sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit, il donnait l'impression de veiller sur elle depuis longtemps. Elle tenta de dégager sa main, mais cela le réveilla, et elle s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien. Oh Merlin, il est déjà cette heure-là. » Constata-t-il en voyant l'horloge, « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

« Vivante. » Répondit-elle simplement, et sans enthousiasme.

« J'ai un appartement dans le Londres moldu, est-ce que tu voudrais vivre là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, devant son manque de réponse il ajouta, « Je ne pense pas que de vivre avec des sorciers, chez ton père... Je ne crois pas que ça t'aide. J'avais pris cet appartement au cas où la femme qui me soit destinée soit moldue.

-T'es pas tombé loin. » Rétorqua-t-elle amère.

« Tu as toujours de la magie en toi. » Fit-il presque sur le même ton, « Tu as la magie qui est liée à la mienne. Tu es ma nymphe, tu es mon amie, tu es ma moitié. Tu n'es pas qu'une humaine ordinaire. Tu ne seras jamais ordinaire. Tu m'entends ?

- Arrête de me dire que ce j'ai envie d'entendre. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'écoula dans ses cheveux.

« Je le pense. » Avoua-t-il en embrassant le dos de sa main, « Je t'offre une vie loin des sorciers que tu détestes tant. Je ne te demanderai rien en échange. Tu pourras vivre à l'appartement autant que tu voudras, tu feras ce que tu voudras. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me garder moi dans ta vie. Je ferai tes courses, je ferai la vaisselle, je ferai ce que tu voudras, même si c'est juste m'asseoir dans un coin loin de tes yeux. » Assura-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Meya rit à ses propositions, elle n'attendait pas d'un ami qu'il se laisse utiliser. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les sorciers qu'elle se servirait de Drago comme les sorciers se servaient d'elfes de maison. Drago l'avait sortie d'un enfer, elle n'allait pas à son tour le plonger dans un autre enfer. Non. Si Drago lui offrait une nouvelle vie, elle pouvait bien lui accorder une certaine place dans la sienne. Elle serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, lui assurant que si vraiment il lui trouvait un chez elle, elle le laisserait venir la voir autant qu'il le souhaiterait. C'était surtout pour palier à un besoin très égoïste... Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été emprisonnée deux semaines... Deux semaines et elle avait failli mourir. Elle s'était faite faire prisonnière, elle avait été rejetée par les fées, alors qu'elle avait toujours mésestimé les sorciers. Elle s'en voulait. Surtout pour Drago, l'avoir aussi lâchement abandonnée, alors qu'il avait accouru à son secours.

« J'aimerais qu'on parte loin d'ici. » Souhaita-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Très bien. » Accepta Drago.

Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure à Drago pour régler certains détails. Le plus difficile fut de cacher l'adresse future de Meya au père Black. Mais il y parvint, et peu de temps après ils transplanaient. Meya se sentit étourdie un instant, mais l'attention de Drago à son égard l'aida à faire passer ce mauvais instant. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Meya resta un moment sans voix dans l'entrée. C'était lumineux... Lumineux et trop blanc. Ce même blanc qui lui rappelait tant la prison dans laquelle elle avait croupi. Peu importait les couleurs des murs, que ce soient de la pierre sale et noire, ou un mur de diamant éclatant, la privation de liberté laissait des séquelles.

« Quelque chose de va pas ? » Demanda Drago qui la regardait inquiet.

« Aurais-je le droit de mettre de la couleur ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est chez toi, tu peux décorer comme tu veux. » Assura Drago, « On devrait aller faire des courses, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des soucis ? Je veux dire... Avec les cours, Poudlard et tout ça.

- Non, je me suis arrangé.

- D'accord. »

À sa grande surprise ils allèrent dans le monde moldu. Ils commencèrent par des magasins de vêtements. Meya était tellement dépaysée que Drago fit presque tout à sa place. Il demanda à la vendeuse de prendre ses mesures et de lui mettre de quoi faire une garde-robe au complet. Il y avait tellement de sacs qu'il allongea un supplément pour se le faire livrer. Il paya par carte bancaire, ce qui étonna Meya. Elle rougit furieusement lorsqu'il se permit de choisir jusqu'aux sous-vêtements. Mais heureusement...

« Jusqu'à ce que tu aies assez confiance en toi. » Précisa-t-il en ne choisissant que des sous-vêtements en coton de couleur unie.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin d'ameublement. Cette fois, il lui demanda de ne pas prendre de papier peint ou de peinture, c'était ce qui pouvait se modifier d'un coup de baguette. Ils choisirent des meubles, tout ce qu'il fallait en luminaire, en high-tech, ustensiles de cuisine et tout le reste. Drago demanda à ce que tout soit livré dans l'appartement, et il demanda un service spécial pour que des hommes de main aident à placer les meubles dans l'appartement. Il paya encore une fois par carte bleue, puis prit la main de Meya et l'entraîna vers un glacier. Il n'avait tenu sa main que quelques secondes mais leur cœur n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour faire une embardée. Il n'osait pas l'approcher de trop. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était autorisé à faire ou non. Alors parfois il faisait un pas, parfois il restait à l'écart.

« Quel parfum ? » Demanda Drago.

« Hein ? » Fit Meya en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Pour ta glace.

- Ah ! Hum... Chocolat.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ? » Demanda Meya qui s'était laissée entraînée jusque-là, mais qui ne savait pas vraiment où était sa place.

« Où voudrais-tu aller ? » Répondit Drago.

« Hum... Une librairie ?

- De livres moldus tu parles ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai lu plus de choses sur la magie que j'en ai eu besoin. Un peu de lecture pour le plaisir ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Je suis d'accord. » Répondit Drago en souriant.

Il prit la main de Meya dans la sienne, ce qui la fit rougir, et il posa la carte de crédit dans sa paume. Elle la regarda d'un air étrange, et lança une œillade pleine de questions à Drago. Il lui expliqua que la carte était à elle, l'argent qui était sur le compte était pour elle. C'était un compte ouvert dans le monde moldu exprès au cas où son âme-sœur était une moldue. Au terme âme-sœur, Meya était encore plus gênée. Jusqu'à maintenant Drago et elle s'entendaient, il avait assez bien géré ses travers à elle.

« Je ferai des virements de temps en temps, au cas où tu aies besoin de plus d'argent.

- Combien il y a sur le compte ?

- Suffisamment. Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont que des détails.

- Des détails... » Fit-elle presque contrariée.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de langue à sa glace.

« J'ai l'habitude d'être autonome. Alors, être entretenue par quelqu'un d'autre ça me...

- Dérange ?

- Un peu... Bon d'accord, beaucoup.

- Eh bien, on fait comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un travail ? Je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne compte pas m'imposer là où tu ne veux pas de moi non plus.

- Je sais ! Je sais. Je te suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'appartement, et Drago lui donna les clés. Elle avait une carte de crédit, les clés de l'appartement, elle avait le droit de l'aménager à son aise, et Drago la laisserait acheter tous les livres qu'elle voulait. Elle avait presque envie d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour étendre sa collection de livres mais... Si jamais elle était amenée à inviter un moldu dans son appartement et s'il tombait sur un livre dont les images bougeaient... Elle risquerait d'avoir de gros problèmes. Surtout avec les aurores. Ces mêmes aurores qui lui demanderaient son identité. Et la communauté magique saurait que l'héritière des Blacks était en vie et qu'elle était une cracmol. La joie ! Est-ce que seulement il y avait une loi chez les sorciers qui condamnaient ceux qui supprimaient leurs pouvoirs ?

« Meya ? » Appela Drago de l'entrée.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle, puis elle se déplaça et tomba sur un Drago en uniforme, qui nouait sa cravate avant de prendre sa cape sur le porte-manteau, « Tu pars ? » Demanda-t-elle, un nœud dans le ventre.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard ce soir.

- Déjà. » Fit-elle en tordant ses mains.

« Je reviendrai vendredi soir. Vu le cas exceptionnel, » Mima-t-il, « C'est à dire que je sois icarian, » Précisa-t-il, « Je pourrai sortir tous les week-ends. Si tu veux que je vienne te voir à l'appartement, je pourrai à ce moment-là.

- Et si j'ai un problème... En semaine ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

« Je t'ai acheté un hibou, quelqu'un devrait venir te l'amener demain. Il y a aussi ce carnet... » Commença-t-il en sortant un petit carnet dont la couverture était finement ouvragée, « Dont j'ai le jumeau. Si tu écris dedans je serai à même de te répondre dès que je le verrai. J'essayerai d'y jeter un œil aussi souvent que possible. Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu comptes uniquement sur moi. Je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai peur de te décevoir.

- Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« J'ai noté sur ce parchemin des adresses. Il y a celles d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley. Celles de Lupin, le loup-garou, Sirius Black, Severus Snape et Moly Weasley. Tu n'es pas obligée de leur parler, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'un ami qui ne soit pas moi, si tu as besoin d'aide et que je ne suis pas disponible. Voilà... »

Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir par la cheminée. Alors elle s'aperçut du pot en terre contenant la poudre de cheminette. Elle avait de la chance d'être connectée au réseau magique, ainsi au cas où elle aurait envie d'aller quelque part, pour une urgence ou autre, elle pourrait. Elle regarda le parchemin dans sa main et contempla l'écriture soigneuse de Drago. Elle qui avait toujours cru que les garçons écrivaient des torchons. Elle s'endormit rapidement sur le sofa, le lendemain elle fut réveillée par un bruit étrange qui se répéta. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, comprenant que c'était une sonnette. La première personne qu'elle vit lui donna une cage avec un hibou, l'air blasé, et demanda de signer un reçu avant de lui donner le sac de nourriture payé avec le hibou. Ce qu'elle fit, signant de formes alambiquées vu qu'elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle signe de son nom de naissance. Cette question la turlupinait... Elle prit le carnet que Drago lui avait offert et écrit dedans

''Quel nom de famille dois-je donner si on me le demande ? Au nom de qui dois-je signer si on me le demande ?'' Ecrit-elle avant de refermer le carnet.

Toute la journée c'était ainsi, ils se bousculèrent à sa porte. Les meubles d'abord, ils installèrent tout comme elle leur demanda. Puis quelqu'un vint livrer les vêtements qu'elle put ranger dans la nouvelle armoire. Plus tard on lui livra de la nourriture qu'elle rangea dans le frigidaire. Elle ne savait pas faire la cuisine, enfin, elle mangea les seules choses qu'elle savait cuisiner, c'est à dire des crudités. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait écrit dans le carnet. Elle alla le chercher, munie d'un stylo pour écrire au cas où Drago lui aurait répondu.

''Pourquoi pas Black ? Après tout c'est ton nom, et personne ne viendra te chercher ici. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Pas eu trop de mal avec les meubles ? As-tu bien reçu le hibou ? Tu lui as donné un nom ?''

Meya sourit, tant de questions qui démontraient son intérêt pour elle. Quelque part cela faisait plaisir à son égo que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son bien-être, d'un autre côté, cette relation n'allait-elle pas la changer à jamais ? Elle n'avait pas peur du changement, elle avait juste peur de changer et de ne pas être capable d'affronter les drames qui pourraient advenir.

''Adjugé pour Black, après tout j'ai bien repris mon prénom de naissance. Cette journée a été fatigante, j'ai reçu les meubles, et j'ai hâte que tu reviennes pour changer les couleurs des murs. Tout ce blanc est... Enfin, ça me rappelle la prison dans laquelle j'ai été enfermée chez les fées. J'ai bien reçu le hibou, j'ai oublié de lui donner un nom. En tout cas il est très beau.'' Ecrit-elle, lançant un regard à la chouette effraie teintée de blanc et de différents bruns.

''C'est une femelle, si cela peut t'aider pour lui trouver un nom.'' Lut-elle comme réponse, elle était étonnée qu'il réponde aussi vite, ''Pour moi les cours d'aujourd'hui étaient assez fatigants. Beaucoup de nouveaux sorts compliqués, et... Non rien. Dans deux jours je serai là et je viendrai changer la couleur des murs.''

''Que voulais-tu dire à la place du 'non rien' ?'' Traça-t-elle sur le carnet.

''Severus, mon parrain, était de bien méchante humeur. Il est comme ça depuis un certain temps déjà. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je m'inquiète pour lui... Mais, laisse tomber, je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur.''

Meya pinça ses lèvres. Drago prenait toujours soin d'elle, elle n'avait aucune idée des ennuis qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle était égoïste. Elle fit tourner le stylo entre ses doigts... Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre. C'était vrai qu'elle ne portait pas son oncle dans son cœur, oncle qui était également son parrain. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Drago soit malheureux. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

''Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.'' Ecrivit Drago, ce qui frustra Meya, elle n'avait pas voulu terminer la conversation sans un mot gentil, sans un quelque chose qui montrait toute la gratitude qu'elle avait pour lui. Plein de phrases se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait des formules peut être trop intimes, des « hâte de te voir » qui étaient la vérité mais qui faisaient amoureuse transie, à « bon courage » qui faisait je-place-un-mot-parce-que-je-sais-pas-quoi-dire.

''À demain, j'aime bien quand on discute ensemble. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.'' Ecrivit-elle les joues rouges.

Elle alla manger un bout puis prendre une douche. Le lendemain elle alla à la librairie et dépouilla certains rayons, notamment de bricolage, de cuisine, de distraction, d'histoire. Un peu de tout pour se mettre à jour sur la société dans laquelle elle allait vivre. Heureusement, Drago avait anticipé, elle avait tout un pan de mur constitué de bibliothèques. Une fois qu'elle avait ramené autant de livres, et elle avait eu honte en voyant le montant, il ne restait que quelques étagères de libre. Elle en feuilleta quelques-uns, tout lui donnait envie de lire. Elle y aurait bien passé sa nuit. Au moins pour le soir, elle se fit quelque chose de chaud, des pâtes. On disait que c'était quelque chose d'élémentaire que même les mauvais en cuisine réussissaient. Eh bien, elle avait été tellement tête en l'air qu'elle avait mis les pâtes dans l'eau froide au lieu de les mettre dans l'eau bouillante. Le résultat avait été vraiment bizarre... Mais elle mangea tout de même, le goût n'était pas mauvais.

Les déménageurs lui avaient installé tout l'électroménager. Ainsi elle put regarder la télévision. Ils étaient étranges ces moldus, mais beaucoup plus drôles que les sorciers dans un sens. Enfin, sauf quand on parlait de leur manie de toujours détruire la nature. Il y avait des émissions instructives, et des séries télévisées palpitantes. Des fruits pour le dessert, n'osant pas encore faire les pop-corn au micro-onde. Elle prit un bout de papier, un stylo, et le parchemin avec les adresses. Elle avait envie de discuter, mais elle ne savait pas encore avec qui. Elle savait qu'elle aimerait bien parler avec Drago, d'autant qu'elle ignorait encore les pouvoirs qu'elle avait grâce à lui. Elle penchait pour un pouvoir télépathique, vu qu'il avait suffi de rêver de lui pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était en danger. Elle prit le stylo et une feuille de papier et commença à réfléchir. Elle avait une idée de la personne à qui elle voulait écrire.

« Madame Weasley,

Je voulais vous tenir au courant de… Comment je vais. Drago Malefoy m'a installée dans un endroit sécurisé, et il m'a aidé à soigner mes blessures. Je crois que vous êtes au courant de toute façon, Snape, Black ou monsieur Lupin auraient sûrement lâché le morceau. Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'on ne se reverra sûrement pas.

J'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs, je suis moldue à présent. Drago m'assure que j'ai encore un peu de magie en moi, mais je n'y croirai que lorsque je le verrai. Je ne compte pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, mais je ne sais pas non plus si c'est correct de garder contact avec des sorciers, après tout ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais même pas si c'est bien de vous envoyer cette lettre, après tout ce que j'ai dit. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les familles de sang-pur, alors je sais bien que c'est une tare lorsque dans une de ces familles nait un cracmol. Je crois que le pire ce n'est pas de naître ainsi, mais de provoquer cet état. À force de vouloir me venger, j'en ai perdu mes pouvoirs de fée aussi. Mais peu importe...

S'il vous plait, ne dites à personne que je vous ai envoyé cette lettre, je ne veux avoir à rendre de compte à personne. Je crois que j'ai besoin de grandir avant de pouvoir accepter certaines personnes à mes côtés. J'ai besoin d'apprendre de mes erreurs, d'en avoir le temps, au lieu d'être propulsé dans une famille qui ne m'inspire que de l'amertume et de la rancune. Vous êtes ma marraine, vous avez fait de votre mieux, j'en suis consciente. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, uniquement du destin, personne ne peut changer le passé. Moi, je vais essayer de me changer moi-même et de pardonner. Ne vous vexez pas si jamais j'ai dit des choses déplaisantes, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais égoïste, mais je ne veux pas pour autant faire du mal aux gens.

Toutes mes excuses,

Meya Black »

Meya se tourna vers la cage dans laquelle le hibou était enfermé. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cage et l'incita à grimper sur son bras. Elle décida de la nommer Astrid, juste un prénom sans sens, elle l'avait lu dans un livre qu'elle adorait et ne savait plus comment le sortir de sa tête. Elle lui tendit la lettre adressée à Madame Weasley, au Terrier. Le hibou prit la lettre dans son bec directement, il était déjà tellement intelligent qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Madame Molly Weasley, au Terrier. C'est près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le comté du Devon. J'espère que tu trouveras. » Murmura-t-elle à Astrid, puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa s'envoler.


	9. Et ils n'avaient que seize ans

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

**/!\ CHAPITRE NON CORRIGÉ /!\**

**OoOoOoOoO**

~ **Chapitre 8**: Et ils n'avaient que seize ans... ~

Meya avait trouvé un travail dans une librairie du quartier. Elle ne faisait que ranger les livres dans les rayons mais c'était déjà ça. Elle était payée à chaque fin de mois et ne faisait que quelques heures la semaine car elle n'avait pas de diplôme. Elle espéra pouvoir évoluer dans cette librairie, qu'un jour elle en devienne salariée émérite. Que pouvait-elle espérer de plus à présent ? Dans tous les cas elle préférait être là que dans l'appartement qui était trop blanc.

« Meya, il y a des cartons qui viennent d'arriver, il faudrait les déballer, répertorier les livres et les mettre en rayon. » lui dit son patron.

Rick s'appelait-t-il. Il avait plus de quarante ans, malgré les seize ans de la jeune fille, il avait fait fi de ses préjugés et l'avait accepté pour ce petit boulot. Bien sûr, il ne l'autorisait à venir qu'en dehors des heures de lycée, bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'y allait pas. C'était peu commun à cette époque qu'une jeune fille n'aille pas en cours et préfère travailler à la place. S'étonnant de l'adresse sur son CV il lui avait demandé :

« Tu vis toute seule ? »

À cet âge on avait plus de chance de vivre en dépendant des services sociaux que de vivre seule, surtout quand on avait des problèmes d'argent.

« Non, cet appartement appartient à mon Parrain. », mentit-elle, « J'ai eu des conflits avec ma famille alors il m'héberge. Mais... Il a un travail de nuit donc on se voit peu, à part le week-end. »

Cela avait rassuré tout de suite Rick qui s'était décidé à l'embaucher. Pas besoin de faire augmenter la délinquance en laissant une jeune fille à problème errer dans les rues. Le travail, la discipline, il n'y avait que cela de vrai. Cependant, chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à l'appartement, les murs blancs l'étouffaient. Elle avait eu le temps de méditer sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La reine des fées, Zinnia, avait dit qu'elle mentait parce qu'elle avait dit avoir le pouvoir des quatre éléments.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrée et s'assit par terre.

Elle avait dit que Meya avait mentis, juste parce que cette faculté était propre à la famille royale. La famille royale... C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Elle vit que Astrid était revenue avec une lettre cachetée, elle se leva, la récupéra en lui donnant un miam-hibou et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un paquet accroché à sa patte également, elle le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Meya ma chérie,**

**Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien, tellement rassurée ! Tu trouveras un paquet que j'ai accroché à la patte de ta chouette, c'est ton cadeau de Noël. Je ne pouvais plus attendre de te l'offrir, même si je sais qu'il aurait mieux valu que je te l'offre en main propre. J'ai manqué l'occasion.**

**Tu disais dans ta lettre que j'avais fait de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas mon sentiment. Si j'avais fait de mon mieux, tu aurais grandis dans ma famille, je t'aurais élevée comme ma fille, et cette rancune n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être.**

**Ma chérie, quand tu pourras le supporter, un jour, j'aimerais qu'on se rencontre rien que toutes les deux. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de te montrer que mon monde, le monde dans lequel tu es né, a encore des choses belles à offrir. Et même si ces choses ne portent pas sur la magie, j'espère t'offrir un contact humain qui te réchauffera le cœur.**

**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,**

**Molly Weasley »**

Meya froissa la lettre dans ses mains, tomba à genoux et pleura... pleura... encore et encore. Elle ne méritait pas toute cette attention. Elle ne méritait rien de tout cela. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour de cette personne, ni que Malefoy l'héberge. Elle se sentait tellement misérable, elle qui avait méprisé les sentiments des autres pour imposer sa vision du monde, imposer ce qu'elle voulait pour sa vie. Si elle s'écoutait elle irait jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée juste pour dire à cette Molly : OUI, venez ! C'est dans cet état que Drago la trouva.

« Meya ? »

Drago lâcha son sac dans l'entrée et se précipita sur elle, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle et essayant de prendre ses mains ou même de capter son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux dans le bon sens.

« Je suis tel... tellement désolée ! »

Drago se retrouva désemparé en face d'elle. Il tendit les bras, faisant fi du mépris de la jeune fille pour sa condition de sorcier, et la tint dans ses bras, l'attirant contre son torse. S'il pouvait la protéger du monde entier il le ferait. Il mit sa main sur ses cheveux pour la garder tout contre lui, essayer de lui apporter un peu de confort. Elle s'agrippa à lui en laissant aller ses sanglots, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de la recrudescence de sa peine.

« Je suis là Meya. »

Il posa sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête et attendit en la gardant prisonnière de ses bras. Elle finit par se calmer et ils restèrent là, doucement, profitant de la chaleur et de la paix l'un de l'autre. La main de Drago caressait ses cheveux machinalement. Et ils n'avaient que seize ans. Meya desserra sa poigne autour de la lettre et Drago en profita pour la prendre et la lire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu correspondais avec madame Weasley. » dit-il en reposant la lettre sur un meuble à portée de main.

Meya tourna la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas sa gêne.

« Mais je suis heureux que tu le fasses. » dit-il en l'attrapant par le menton pour capturer son regard.

Drago se releva et tendit la main à Meya pour l'aider à faire de même. Il partit récupérer son sac et commença à déposer ses affaires pour se mettre à l'aise. Meya prit le paquet qu'avait tenu Astrid, la chouette, et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. C'était un pull avec un M brodé dessus. Il était noir avec un M bleu, voilà de quoi rester chez elle cet hiver sans avoir froid. Elle le porta à son nez, cela sentait l'odeur du Terrier. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette maison respirait la joie de vivre tandis que son appartement lui faisait un effet hôpital, prison...

« J'ai les pots de peinture, demain on change l'appartement. »

Ils passèrent la soirée dans un silence plus ou moins anxieux. Meya n'était pas remise de sa soudaine tristesse et Drago avait du mal à trouver de quoi lui parler. Il sortit un stylo, un papier, une enveloppe qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Puis il alla chercher Meya et l'amena à la chaise en face de la table.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant un peu perdue.

« Réponds lui.

-Mais je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire !

-Écris comme ça te vient. » proposa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Meya prit le stylo qu'elle fit tourner dans ses doigts alors que Drago lui amenait un chocolat chaud. Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Était-ce pour la tourmenter elle d'avoir été si cruelle avec lui à leur rencontre ? Son regard, ses sourires, c'était comme s'il était vraiment heureux de fait toutes ces choses pour elle, comme si c'était purement désintéressé.

**« Madame Weasley,**

**Merci pour le cadeau de Noël. »**

Pourquoi écrivait-elle « merci » alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de ressentir qu'elle méritait ce cadeau ?

« Ça ne vient pas. » dit-elle nerveuse.

« Arrête de trop te prendre la tête. Fais comme ça te vient. »

Oui bah justement, les seules choses qui lui venaient n'étaient pas des choses qu'elle pouvait écrire. Le début de la lettre termina en boule lancée vers la cheminée, en ayant raté sa cible, ci gis une balle en papier.

« Vas dormir si tu te sens trop fatiguée. Il sera toujours temps de penser à une réponse demain. » dit-il en ayant posé ses mains sur ses épaules doucement.

Oui... Elle allait faire cela. Elle alla dans sa chambre, se changea en tenue de nuit tandis que Drago prenait place sur le sofa.

« Bonne nuit. » dit-elle.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, tomba sur son lit, s'enterra sous sa couette et se réfugia dans ses rêves. Elle fit un cauchemar. Un bruit lourd raisonnait dans sa maison, sa mère lui hurla de se cacher et elle-même s'enferma dans la penderie qui avait des petits barreaux par lesquels elle pouvait voir le reste de la pièce.

'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!' cria-t-elle.

Meya entendait les rires des hommes présents.

'On va s'amuser, viens ma belle.' disait l'un d'eux.

« Non... Pas ma maman... Non... » gémit-elle dans son sommeil.

'Viens, viens t'amuser avec nous.' disaient les hommes tandis que la vision de Meya devenait sanglante, qu'elle entendait les cris de sa mère.

« Meya ! » l'appelait-on, c'était Drago qui la secouait pour qu'elle se réveille.

Elle se redressa dans son lit façon exorciste, les yeux équarquillé, une goutte de sueur glissa sur son visage.

« C'était un cauchemar. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Non... C'était un souvenir. » dit-elle en croisant les bras pour les frotter.

Drago s'assit sur son lit face à elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Raconte moi. »

Elle ferma les yeux et fit non de la tête. Drago approcha son visage d'elle, à quelques centimètres seulement.

« Dis le moi ou je t'embrasse. »

C'était quoi cette menace à la con ?! Elle afficha un air de poisson sortit de l'eau. Et le pire c'était qu'il oserait, lui, parce qu'il avait des sentiments, parce qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par elle, parce qu'il la voyait comme sa nymphe.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » réagit-elle sur la défensive.

Drago plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre. Merde ! C'était son premier baiser ! Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, son ventre se contracter, ses muscles se tendre et se détendre. Sa tête devint un fouillis innommable.

« Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. Ne me provoque pas sur ce genre de terrain là, tu serais sûre de perdre. »

Oh ben là ! C'était sûr qu'elle était avertie !

« Je veux que tu me racontes, il le faut, je ne peux pas rester comme ça à ne pas savoir. »

Meya avala sa salive, la bouche soudainement sèche. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter cela en le regardant dans les yeux, pas alors que c'était si horrible. Drago lâcha son visage, s'allongea sur le lit au dessus des couvertures et attira Meya dans ses bras. Elle entendant les battements de son cœur, lui qui était si détendu et attendait après elle les explications à ses questions.

« C'est horrible Drago, c'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais entendre. » prévint-elle.

« Si c'est quelque chose que tu as vu alors je dois l'entendre. » dit-il pour l'encourager.

Alors, elle partit dans le récit du meurtre de sa mère. Elle raconta tout, les assaillants ces mangemorts loup-garou, le sang, les cris, sa mère lui hurlant de fuir. Et elle, Meya, elle avait fuit. Elle avait laissé sa mère à ses meurtriers. Elle avait laissé... Sa mère... Mourir sans rien faire. Parce qu'elle avait été trop jeune. Parce qu'elle avait été trop faible. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de toute sa magie. Son père qui n'avait pas été là pour les protéger. Son oncle qui faisait partie des rangs de ceux qui avaient tués sa mère.

« Après ça ils ont mis le feu à la maison. Et j'ai juré... j'ai juré de me venger. » dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Et tu y es arrivée ? » demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Oui... Mais ça n'a plus suffit. Tuer les responsables ne suffisait pas. J'avais toujours cette rage dans mon cœur. Plus rien ne m'arrêtait, et comme j'avais déjà du sang sur les mains, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il fallait que je tue tous les mangemorts lycans, tous, pour éviter que mon histoire n'arrive encore. »

Drago comprit alors, cette fois là, alors qu'elle rentrait à Poudlard une entaille sur le ventre. C'était un loup-garou qui avait été responsable, sûrement un qui était plus fort que la jeune fille. Et elle, peu importait sa puissance, elle n'était pas invincible, elle commettait des erreurs. Et maintenant, humaine fragile, nymphe à l'aube de son potentiel, si des lycans s'en prenaient à elle que pourrait-elle faire ?

« C'est pour ça que je hais tellement Severus. Pourquoi a-t-il rejoint les rangs de ceux qui ont tué sa propre sœur ? Pourquoi est-il resté un des leurs ? N'a-t-il eu aucun amour pour ma mère, ni même pour moi ? » dit-elle la voix cassée.

En vérité, Drago savait que c'était à ce moment précis que Severus avait retourné sa veste et qu'il était partis voir Dumbledore. On ne s'en prenait pas ouvertement à sa famille sans en payer le prix. Mais Meya, elle, pauvre orpheline traumatisée, pouvait-elle seulement concevoir que ces dix dernières années à espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre fut la manière de Severus de se venger ?

« Et je déteste mon père, Sirius, pour s'être laissé enfermer à Azkaban, laissant ma mère mourir littéralement d'amour sous mes yeux, laissant la petite fille que j'étais devoir grandir plus vite pour prendre les choses en main. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu qu'on me retrouve ? Les adultes... Ils mentaient, trahissaient, tuaient, se laissaient mourir. Alors je suis restée seule sans qu'ils ne me trouvent jamais. »

Drago resta longtemps à méditer ces paroles. Le raisonnement était logique, surtout pour un enfant dont la seule préoccupation était de survivre. Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans des lors, mais avec la dépression qu'avait fait sa mère, sûrement qu'elle devait être plus âgée dans sa tête, accumulant les compétences comme savoir se nourrir seule.

Meya s'était endormie. Avoir parlé de toutes ces choses qui lui pesaient sur le cœur avait permis à son esprit de trouver la sérénité. Et la chaleur que dégageait Drago n'y était pas pour rien, de même pour la paix qu'il dégageait. Meya enchaîna avec un sommeil profond, et lorsque Drago s'endormit ce fut pour un sommeil troublé.

Le lendemain fut une journée où ils étaient de bonne humeur. Il n'y eut aucun commentaire sur le fait que Drago ait fini par dormir sur le lit de Meya. Ils portaient tous les deux de vieux vêtements et s'attelaient à repeindre toutes les pièces de l'appartement, commençant par le séjour où ils passaient la plupart de leur temps. Ils avaient opté pour des tons chauds pour donner l'impression que la pièce était encore plus grande et lumineuse. Certes Drago s'était aidé de sa baguette pour faire avancer la décoration. La chambre devint un mélange de blanc, de bleu océan et d'argenté. Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il se serait cru chez les serdaigles mais, peu importait finalement. Décorant de plantes, de guirlandes de lumières, de bougies et de rideaux opaques, ils se seraient crus dans une ambiance Zen. Meya elle-même oubliait tout de sa prison blanche.

« Il faudra sûrement laisser sécher jusqu'à après demain, mais ça en aura valu la peine. » dit Drago en tendant à Meya une tasse de thé.

« C'est clair ! L'appartement est bien mieux qu'avant. J'ai enfin l'impression de me sentir chez moi. » dit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Elle ne sut pas à quel point ces mots firent plaisir à Drago. Il s'étira puis fila sous la douche. Ce week-end passait trop vite à son goût, lui, pauvre créature magique, il s'était épris de Meya et chaque jours passé à Poudlard loin d'elle était de la torture.

Meya profita de l'absence de Drago, qui s'évertuait à vider les réserves d'eau de la planète, pour essayer d'écrire à Molly. Son environnement avait changé, le poids sur son cœur n'était plus le même, elle se sentait comme différente.

**« Madame Weasley,**

**J'aime beaucoup le pull que vous m'avez offert, on sent tous les sentiments que vous avez voulu transmettre en le créant. J'ai rarement reçu de cadeau, alors soyez assurée que je prendrai grand soin de celui-ci.**

**Ces phrases vous sembleront étranges. Il y a une question qui me vient en tête depuis quelques temps. Peut être le saurez-vous, ou trouverez-vous le moyen de le découvrir. Ma mère, Amanda, a-t-elle été adoptée ? »**

Meya se rappela ce que la reine des fées lui avait dit, et comme Severus n'avait rien de féerique en lui, sûrement qu'une donnée lui échappait. Elle poursuivit sa lettre :

**« Bien sûr je sais que c'est une question très étrange à poser. Je ne la poserais pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire, j'en ai besoin pour comprendre qui je suis et d'où je viens.**

**Drago Malefoy et moi venons de décorer l'endroit où je vis, c'est une manière de me faire me sentir chez moi. C'est quelque chose qui me manquait : un chez moi. »**

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'un instant, elle s'était imaginée vivre chez Molly, pas alors qu'elle était qui elle était. Elle ne le méritait pas.

**« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour moi, j'ai réussis à affronter chaque épreuve avec courage, et je continuerai. »**

Courage, gryffondor... Peut être était-ce la seule qualité qu'elle tenait de son père. Si tant était qu'il en ait eu du courage pour abandonner sa mère à la solitude. Et puis ne trouvant rien à redire, elle signa de son nom et son prénom puis envoya la lettre.

« On dirait que tu as enfin trouvé quoi répondre à Madame Weasley. »

Drago sortait fraîchement de la douche, portait un pantalon, une chemise déboutonnée et frottait ses cheveux humides avec une serviette.

« Pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru qu'il allait falloir que je te fasse sortir de force de la douche ! » le taquina Meya.

« Oh... Mais j'aurais su, j'y serais resté. » fit Drago faussement innocent, mettant la serviette autour de son cou, « Juste pour le plaisir de prendre une douche avec toi. » précisa-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Non mais, n'importe quoi ! » répondit-elle en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.


	10. La bombe

Disclaimer : Monde pas à moi sauf personnages OC

**/!\ CHAPITRE NON CORRIGÉ ! /!\**

**OoOoOoOoO**

~ **Chapitre 9**: La bombe ~

On était en milieu de semaine, minuit. Meya se réveilla au son d'une détonation qui avait fait vibrer chaque cellule de son corps. Elle s'était levée, les siennes des voitures s'étaient toutes déclenchées, le ciel était en feu, les gens dans les rues hurlaient. L'âtre de la cheminée devint verte et Drago en sortit comme une furie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago était partit dans la chambre de Meya, prit un gros sac de voyage et fourra tout ses vêtements dedans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle semblant prête à paniquer.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu veux prendre ? » la pressa-t-il.

« Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois prendre ? »

Meya restait bouche bée et se retourna pour aller chercher son livre préféré dans l'étagère du salon. Elle le pressa tout contre elle tandis que Drago l'attrapait par le poignet et l'entraînait dans la cheminée après avoir balancé de la poudre de cheminette et avoir énoncé le Square Grimmaud. Elle était en pyjama, devait avoir une tête de déterrée, et son corps semblait réagir bizarrement. Pas comme une adolescente en face d'un beau garçon. Non. Comme quelqu'un qui changeait subitement de race. Pour avoir déjà vécu cela, c'était clair que cela lui arrivait. Une fois arrivée au Square, son anxiété ne fit que grimper encore plus. Ils étaient tous là, les Weasley, Snape, Black, et pas mal d'autres gens de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un papier était punaisé au mur, Sirius était officiellement reconnu innocent et récupérait sa liberté et ses biens. Snape fixait son bras gauche blanc comme neige comme s'il vivait le moment le moins moche de sa vie, il n'était plus sous le joug de Voldemort. Meya serra la main de Drago dans la sienne et se mit légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

« Vous êtes là. » dit Molly.

Elle les prit tout deux dans ses bras, les serrant à les étouffer, et Meya était raide comme un piquet. Qui, quoi, comment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi tous semblaient autant inquiets ?

« Vous pouvez aller dans la chambre de Sirius en attendant. » indiqua Molly.

Drago entraîna Meya qui semblait avoir le regard perdu sur les personnes du rez-de-chaussée. Sirius était en grande conversation avec Dumbledore qui lui faisait signer papiers après papiers. Semblait-il que c'était une inscription à Poudlard à son nom, il y avait des certificats et des papiers de toute sorte.

« Drago... » dit-elle effrayée.

Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre de Sirius, et là encore tout était si étrange. C'était la chambre de son père, c'était l'endroit où il vivait. Au mur, une photo de famille, Meya était bébé et sa mère resplendissante. Drago la prit dans ses bras soudainement, la serrant tout contre lui, et elle ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de s'accrocher à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle angoissée.

Elle entendit Drago relâcher son souffle dans son cou. Ils étaient tendus tous les deux, Drago savait ce qu'il se passait, était-ce si grave que cela ? Meya le serra à son tour contre elle, et ils prirent quelques minutes à se réconforter l'un l'autre.

'Ça va aller.' pensait-elle, peut être que des ondes positives allaient détendre le blond.

'Non, ça n'ira pas.' entendait elle en retour dans sa tête.

Elle sursauta, la voix de Drago dans sa tête, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu c'était certain !

« Tu ne voulais pas me croire. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, 'Que tu avais des pouvoirs de Nymphe.' termina-t-il par télépathie.

Le corps de Meya se réchauffait, elle se sentait fiévreuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Une bombe d'un nouveau genre a explosé en Angleterre, englobant de ce phénomène tout le pays. Ce sont des sorciers qui se sont associés à des moldus pour la créer. Leur but était de réduire tous les sorciers du pays à des êtres similaires aux moldus, des gens sans pouvoirs. Mais la bombe a eu l'effet inverse. Il n'y a plus de moldu en Angleterre. Tous les humains sans pouvoirs ont été changés en autre chose, quelque chose de magique. »

Meya intégra la chose, il fallait que ce soit très complexe comme magie, ce n'était pas de la belle magie mais une magie si ancienne et effrayante qu'elle frissonna.

« Pourquoi ça m'atteindrait. » dit-elle, « J'ai les pouvoirs des nymphes, je ne suis pas humaine sans magie. » argumenta-t-elle.

« Mais tu as dans ton sang des pouvoirs de sorcier et de fée. Et cette bombe, ses effets, vont réveiller tes pouvoirs d'un moment à l'autre. »

Meya se souvint de la douleur que cela avait été d'avoir eu tant de magie dans son corps. Cela avait été une telle torture ! Comment des abrutis de ce genre avaient pu élaborer une telle bombe sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« Le ministère de la magie vient de condamner tous les transports magiques pour isoler la population magique habituelle de la néo-population. On ne sait pas encore comment cette néo-population va être prise en charge. »

Drago posa sa main sur la joue de Meya.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas, je ne pouvais pas être séparé de toi. » dit-elle doucement.

Lentement comme dans un rêve, il lui vola un deuxième baiser. Cela les réconforta tous les deux, leur âme, leur corps, tout en eux explosait de joie. C'était comme si deux aimants se collaient enfin l'un à l'autre après avoir résisté pendant un siècle à leur attraction. Et Meya ne se laissait pas seulement faire, elle répondait à ce baiser avec au moins tout autant d'envie. Était-ce de l'amour ? Il serait difficile de dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour le jeune homme, c'était cette attraction. Elle avait appris à le considérer comme être humain, comme une personne douée d'émotions et d'humour. Quelqu'un de sensé. Et ils n'avaient que seize ans. Cela était trop grand pour eux.

« C'était si douloureux la dernière fois. » dit-elle à Drago, « Tous ces pouvoirs, ils étaient si puissants qu'ils m'auraient tués si je n'avais pas renoncé à l'un d'eux. »

Drago était à présent pris dans un dilemme. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision. Que Drago souhaitait qu'elle conserve cette part sorcière qui sommeillait en elle, parce que, elle était faite pour cette magie au moins autant que pour la magie féérique.

« Es-tu toujours autant dégoûtée à l'idée d'être une sorcière ? » demanda-t-il.

Meya ferma les yeux, prise par un conflit interne puissant.

« Non, mais j'ai peur. » avoua-t-elle.

C'était normal d'avoir peur, comment réintégrer un monde qu'on avait passé plus de 10 ans à haïr ? Mais inconsciemment elle en dépendait de ce monde, sa famille, son amour, tout son avenir concernait le monde sorcier. Haïr, c'était dépendre. Parce que si on détruisait la chose qu'on haïssait, où diriger notre colère, notre peine, à qui attribuer tous les malheurs qui nous tombaient dessus ?

« Drago, ça commence. » dit-elle en sentant des flux magiques parcourir son corps.

« Je suis là, je suis avec toi. » dit-il en la gardant contre lui.

« Drago, ça brûle ! » gémit-elle en se cambrant.

Drago l'entendit hurler dans sa tête à cause de la télépathie, oh qu'il se sentait si impuissant ce jeune homme. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que Meya aille bien ? Le phénomène magique ne fut pas si puissant que cela, mais impressionnant. Meya brilla d'une aura de magie alternant les couleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise et tombe dans les pommes. Drago alla l'étendre dans le lit de son père et resta à ses côtés, lui-même allongé au dessus des couvertures, la tenant dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard il la laissa et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

« Elle a réintégré sa magie. » dit-il aux adultes qui s'étaient tournés vers lui en quête de réponses.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Severus, « La dernière fois, ça a faillis la tuer ce trop plein de magie.

-Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait récupéré que la moitié de chaque race, ça semble être homogène et adapté à ses capacités actuelles. En tout cas elle ne souffre pas. » répondit Drago.

Meya n'aurait pas été capable de gérer un si grand héritage, alors la Magie qui était omnisciente n'avait donné à Meya que ce qu'elle était capable de gérer. Ainsi, tout le reste de sa puissance ne lui serait accordée que si elle se montrait capable de la gérer. Tout comme Dumbledore était devenu sorcier légendaire qu'après un certain âge, Meya ne gagnerait son plein héritage qu'à la force de sa volonté et d'entraînement.

« Les papiers son signés. » informa Sirius qui en tenait une liasse entre les mains, « Elle a toujours fait partie du monde magique, officiellement. Je ne pense pas que le Ministère vienne fouiller avec tout ce qu'ils ont à gérer, mais ça devrait passer au cas où. »

Après tout, Meya était une Black, personne ne s'en prenait aux Black.

« Severus, as-tu pensé à ce dont je t'ai parlé ? » demanda Molly.

« J'ai fait mes recherches. » apprit celui-ci.

« Et ? » demanda Molly.

« J'en parlerai directement avec elle. »

Sur ces mots il partit s'isoler.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Drago, il se sentait immédiatement concerné à chaque fois que cela concernait Meya.

Mais, aucun adulte ne lui répondit. Tous reprirent leurs activités jusqu'à ce que Shacklebolt, un membre de l'Ordre qui travaillait au Ministère arrive au Square.

« C'est une folie dehors. » apprit-il, « Beaucoup de moldus sont devenus sorciers, mais pas tous. Certains avaient des aïeuls qui étaient des créatures magiques, on se retrouve avec pas mal de loup-garous, de fées, d'elfes ou même de vampires dans les rues. C'est un capharnaüm sans nom. Sirius, as-tu récupéré ta fille ? » demanda Kinsley.

« Oui, elle est à la maison. » répondit Black.

« C'est bien. Il n'y a plus personne qui était en hors de la communauté magique qui peut faire de va et vient. Tout est confiné pour que la neo-population soit passée au crible. Il faut savoir qu'il y a des adultes plus ou moins fous qui se retrouvent avec des pouvoirs. Les personnels hospitaliers sont débordés, il y a énormément de blessés. Sans parler de l'état de panique des gens, ils sont descendus dans les rues, ont commencés à saccager les magasins. Ils pensent au Jugement Dernier expliqué dans leur Bible. Il y a déjà beaucoup de meurtres et de suicides. Le Premier Ministre a passé un appel de détresse aux Nations Unies pour un renfort de personnel. »

Drago ne se remercierait jamais assez d'être allé récupéré Meya avant que tout ne devienne encore pire. C'était l'apocalypse chez les Moldus. Drago réalisa que les moyens dont disposaient la population sorcière actuellement étaient insuffisants, non seulement niveau école, car c'était maintenant presque 4 millions qu'élève en âge d'aller dans le secondaire, et presque 5 millions d'élève en primaire ne sachant pas maîtriser la magie instinctive. Dehors, c'était presque la guerre civile.

Drago remonta les étages pour retrouver Meya qui émergeait de sa sieste post « invasion magique cellulaire ». Il lui donna du chocolat pour l'aider à reprendre connaissance jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un toquer à la porte, que Severus n'entre, et que Meya ne le regarde avec des yeux de chat. Comme s'il était un danger pour sa vie.

« La bombe a remis a zéro tous les liens de soumission que les sorciers avaient établis avec d'autre. » dit Severus, « Le lord noir n'a plus aucun serviteur. »

Severus remonta sa manche sur son bras qui n'avait plus la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort était devenu affaiblis, et dans quel état était-il maintenant ? Les moldus n'existaient plus en Angleterre, ce qui en soit avait été son souhait le plus cher, mais maintenant il y avait d'autant plus de néo-sorciers qui valaient à ses yeux au moins autant que les sangs-de-bourbe.

« Molly m'a dit que tu te posais une question sur ta mère. » dit Severus dont le sérieux ramenait un peu de sécurité dans la pièce. « J'aimerais que tu t'engages à me raconter pourquoi cette idée t'es venue si je te donne la réponse à ta question. »

Meya n'avait rien à perdre. Elle était étonnée que sa haine envers Severus ne soit pas plus intense. Le fait d'en avoir discuté avec Drago sûrement avait désamorcé sa rage, mais pas sa rancune. Un autre paramètre, à présent son oncle n'était plus un mangemort, de ça elle ne savait que penser.

« D'accord. » répondit-elle.

« Elle a été adoptée avant que j'aie été en âge de comprendre. Ma propre mère me l'a avoué sur son lit de mort. »

Adoptée...

« D'où elle venait alors ? » demanda Meya spontannément.

« Ma mère l'aurait trouvé sur le pas de la porte. »

Meya partit dans une longue réflexion. Seule la famille royale maîtrisait les quatre éléments, avait dit la reine. La famille royale...

« Elle maîtrisait les quatre éléments ? »

Severus fut surpris quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Oui » répondit-il.

Serait-il possible que son destin lui ait été caché à ce point ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi serait-elle d'une quelconque famille royale ? De toute manière... Se dit-elle en regardant ses mains avec lesquelles elle avait tué des lycans, elle ne méritait pas de titre et elle n'en voulait pas.

« Lorsque je suis partie d'ici, après avoir renoncé à ma magie sorcière, je suis partie dans les bois où des fées m'ont capturée. »

Meya raconta et Severus écouta avec attention.

« Elles m'ont amenée à une reine, Zinnia, qui m'a jugé pour certains crimes. »

Dans le regard de Severus elle y lisait la question : quels crimes ? Lui avouerait-elle ? Lui dirait-elle que la chère enfant de sa sœur était une criminelle ?

« Elles m'ont destituées de mes pouvoirs, disant que je mentais en affirmant posséder le pouvoir des quatre éléments. Elles ne m'ont même pas laissé leur prouver que c'était le cas. Zinnia, la reine, a dit que c'était une capacité que seule la famille royale possédait, et que limite je l'insultais en affirmant pouvoir en faire partie. »

Severus hocha la tête, il avait compris, bien que cela sembla irréaliste pour tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

« Et elle m'a enfermée en prison. » termina Meya dont le souvenir lui faisait encore mal.

« Et Drago t'en a sortis. » fit Severus, « Merci de m'avoir répondu. » dit-il en tourna les talons pour repartir.

« As-tu trouvé les coupables du meurtre de ma mère ? » demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

Drago sentait dans l'air quelque chose comme de la tension, voir presque de la méchanceté. Meya avait-elle besoin de se venger ? D'être cruelle ?

« Non. » répondit Severus toujours de dos.

« Tu ne les trouveras pas. » avança-t-elle.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » trouva-t-il à dire.

« Ils sont morts. » dit-elle en se moquant presque, n'ayant aucun regret.

Severus se retourna et posa sur elle un regard perçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ou... Comment je l'ai fait ? » demanda-t-elle en lui renvoyant son regard.

Après une courte pause où ils ne firent que se défier du regard elle avoua.

« Ils ont encore plus souffert que Maman. Ils suppliaient au moins autant que Maman suppliait, et moi, ça ne m'évoquait qu'encore plus de dégoût, et l'envie de leur faire mal. »

Severus n'avait pas envie d'entendre cela. Drago non plus. Meya elle-même savait qu'en racontant cela, elle faisait du mal à tout le monde y compris elle-même. Ah, ils voulaient la retrouver ! Étaient-ils satisfait de ce qu'elle était devenue ? Severus l'avait attrapée par le col et lui colla une gifle très douloureuse. Drago lui-même ne se sentit pas l'envie d'intervenir. Elle sentit un esprit briser ses défense pour accéder à sa mémoire. Elle-même à peine retransformée ne trouva pas le moyen de se barricader à temps, elle sentit Severus accéder à ses souvenir et fouiller comme on mettait à sac une maison.

Il trouva la réponse à ses questions, les coupables du meurtre d'Amanda étaient morts empoisonnés. La jeune fille n'était pas suffisamment puissante à cette époque là pour les détruire magiquement. Mais d'autres souvenirs virent à la connaissance de Severus, ceux où Meya utilisait ses pouvoirs de fée pour tuer d'autres mangemorts lupins, les noyant, brûlant vif, enterrant vivant... Utilisant ses pouvoirs naturels pour ôter la vie de criminels. Était-elle devenue la meurtrière des meurtriers, une héroïne, ou alors était-elle devenue une mauvaise personne, encore plus sale que les autres ? Il tomba sur cette soirée là, où elle s'était attaquée à un groupe de loup-garous, où l'un deux lui avait entaillé le ventre, où elle lui avait mentis ouvertement : cautérisant sa blessure par égoïsme pour prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien ni personne pour survivre. Severus attrapa le pan du pyjama de la jeune fille, le souleva pour révéler la cicatrice qui barrait son ventre.

« Si je te retrouve à essayer de tuer qui que ce soit pour une quelconque raison que, tu te sens seule, que tu as mal d'être orpheline de mère, et que tu as envie de passer tes nerfs sur un être vivant... Si tu oses recommencer à utiliser les pouvoirs que ta mère t'a offert à ta naissance de cette manière, je te corrigerai à ma façon. » menaça Severus.

Il la relâcha, elle tomba sur le lit comme un chiffon les larmes aux yeux, et Severus s'en alla. Drago resta figé, ne venait-il pas d'assister à une querelle familiale ? Quant à Meya, pour la première fois, quelqu'un venait de lui mettre des limites. Des limites, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, lui dire que c'était bien, ou que c'était mal. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, enfin quelqu'un la punissait pour son mauvais comportement. Enfin... Elle avait la sensation d'exister dans le regard de quelqu'un. Tous ces meurtres, cette justice qu'elle s'était rendue à elle-même, était-ce sa manière d'attirer l'attention ? Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille dont la solitude lui broyait le cœur. Et au lieu d'avoir le courage de se trouver une famille, elle n'avait connu qu'une seule méthode : détruire pour attirer l'attention.

« J'ai mentis... » dit-elle à Drago, « La seule chose que j'aie été capable de leur faire, c'est d'empoisonner leur nourriture et leur eau avec une herbe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir. Et pour les autres, j'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour les tuer, je les attrapais avant qu'ils n'attaquent les moldus... Tu sais ils aiment mordre les enfants pour les transformer en lycan et grossir les rangs. Généralement je les supprimais et puis... et puis je les laissais se faire dévorer par les animaux de la forêt. C'était plus fort que moi, il ne FALLAIT pas qu'ils continuent à tuer, à mordre des gens innocents, à tuer comme ils avaient tué ma mère. Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'ils arrêtent alors... C'était comme si ce n'était pas moi, c'était de la rage pure, je le faisais les yeux fermés, sinon à chaque fois je me souvenais de leur visage et j'en faisais des cauchemars. Rien ne peut effacer le fait que j'aie tué des êtres vivants. Rien ne peut effacer le fait que... Parfois... Je n'aie aucun regret, que j'aie l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

Elle pleurait, elle sentait que les crimes dont elle était coupable étaient sanctionnés par les autres. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Son estime d'elle-même semblait dégringoler à présent.

« Juste, ne recommence plus jamais. » dit Drago qui avait l'air pincé et dont le regard la fuyait.

Avait-il peur qu'elle lui fasse du mal ? Pourtant Meya savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal ! Elle ne le ferait pas ! Elle... Regrettait de paraître un monstre...

'Je suis un monstre...' se molesta-t-elle mentalement.

'Non, tu n'en es pas un.' fit Drago mentalement avant de s'en aller, incapable de la réconforter à ce propos.

Meya aurait ces démons qui la suivraient toute sa vie. Elle avait du sang sur les mains. Elle était coupable de meurtre. Et Drago avait su repérer cette parcelle d'humanité en elle qui disait que, puisque les autres ne pouvaient pas sauver la situation, elle devait le faire parce que...

'NOBLESSE OBLIGE !' gémit-elle par télépathie sans s'en rendre compte.

Cette idée que, si on avait les pouvoirs de faire quelque chose qui devait être fait, et qu'on ne le faisait pas, c'était un sacrilège. Aurait-elle dû attendre que ces mangemorts soient trouvés par les autorités incompétentes de l'état ? Et comment faire maintenant, savoir qu'à seize ans elle avait du sang sur les mains, qu'elle ne savait même pas qui était réellement sa mère, et que fidèle à la réputation des adolescentes en général : elle se sentait tellement mal dans sa peau. Elle ne supporterait pas les regards des autres, ces regards de pitié ou de mépris. Elle releva la tête. Elle allait fuguer.


End file.
